


Lone Fox

by John_f_drake



Series: Outfoxed [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gumiho - Freeform, Kitsune, Multi, outfoxed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_f_drake/pseuds/John_f_drake
Summary: A Korean gumiho is hunted down to be broken and turned into a pet for a wealthy buyer.
Series: Outfoxed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595692
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Seo-yun smelled humans.

The sharp scent brought her out of her slumber, and the red furred creature stretched languidly as she breathed it in slowly. At least three, maybe more, all men. Her lips curled into a bright smile, and her tails twitched eagerly. They would make for an excellent breakfast.

She bounded off the tree branch she’d been laying on, landing lightly on another. Like the branch she’d chosen for her morning nap, it was a thin, spindly thing, barely able to support the weight of its own leaves. But it was as firm and steady to her as solid ground, and the branch barely quivered as she sprang to the next one, and the next. High above the forest floor, the gumiho danced gracefully across her territory, heading towards the source of that nostalgic scent.

Seo-yun had called this forest home for three centuries. There had been humans here too, once. Woodcutters, hunters, even a small village near the river a long time ago. They had all been delicious. She knew it was her own fault that they were all gone, but she’d never been one for moderation. Sometimes she considered moving on to more populated hunting grounds, but she knew she could never really leave this place. These days the humans all seemed to live in barren places of stone and metal. She much preferred her lush, verdant forest, even if most of her meals here consisted of deer and the occasional squirrel. It was her first and truest home: ripe in spring, gorgeous in summer, vibrant in fall. It was only during winter, that cold and dead period she hated, that she ever felt any regret about her choice to stay, but it quickly passed when the seasons changed once more. On the increasingly rare occasions that she ventured outside of her forest, she always found herself soon returning, even in dreaded winter.

That humans that had lived here had spoken her name in reverence, and offered her gifts each year. She’d enjoyed being worshipped, and even played along for a few brief decades, but no amount of adoration could be worth giving up their sweet, soft taste forever. They’d tried to kill her in the end, armed with pitchforks and torches and a couple old swords. She’d nearly died laughing, the tears still wet on her muzzle when she began to eat them. Their crude weapons couldn’t so much as penetrate her flesh, and the fire had been nothing but a pleasant warmth to her.

It took only a couple minutes to reach her destination, where her golden eyes confirmed what her nose had told her: three men, all with dark metal sticks in their hands. Seo-yun had never seen guns before, but she’d heard stories of them. So these were hunters then; good. She would happily devour humans of any nature, but it was always a special delight when the hunter become the hunted, and realized their true place in the food chain. She was amused at the sight of their clothes, all dark greens and browns, meant to blend in with the foliage around them. Did they really think such pitiful camouflage would be of any help, when their scent was so plainly visible to her and every other forest creature within a mile?

She didn’t pounce on them immediately. Instead, she trailed above them, moving silently from tree to tree as she watched her future meals. If any of the fools had so much as glanced up, they would have seen her: a red fox longer than any of them were tall, with nine tails flowing behind her. Those tails were her pride and joy; their rich fur kept her warm when it was cold, provided soft bedding when she was tired, and more. When her eagerness nearly gave her away, a too joyful leap dislodging a single acorn from the branch she landed on, she whipped one of her tails towards it, manipulating it as easy as any other limb to catch the acorn as it fell.

It had been more than twenty years since the last time she’d eaten anything on two legs, and the memory was enough to make her mouth water. She’d come across a small child alone in the forest, crying, and had appeared to him as a human. For the most part.. She looked like a normal red haired woman when transformed, but one with fox ears and all of her tails still bobbing behind her. The little boy hadn’t seemed to mind her unusual appearance though. He’d told her that he’d been doing something called “camping” with his family, and had gotten lost. She’d graciously helped him find his parents, her sense of smell as sharp as ever even in human form. She still vividly remembered the looks of joy and gratitude on their faces when she’d returned the boy to them. She remembered even more vividly their screams when they’d seen what she was.

Seo-yun had intended to follow the hunters longer, see if they might lead her back to even more of their kind, but the smell of them was intoxicating, and before long her appetite overwhelmed her patience. She dropped down to the forest floor, landing on all fours without a sound. They still had no idea she was there as she stalked behind them, less than twenty feet away, her gait gradually lengthening as she sped up to reach them. She’d tear through the hamstrings of the first one, she decided. A single snap of her jaws was all it would take. His scream would alert the others, but it would already be too late for them to run. With the lovely taste of hot blood already on her tongue, she’d do the same to the second man, and then the third… him she would pounce on. She’d pin him to the ground as easily as a leaf and then take her time with him, discovering all the chewy, tasty morsels hidden beneath his skin. His two crippled companions would lay where they’d fallen, listening to his screams, their terror making their meat even sweeter when their turns came.

The red fox sprang forward, eager to begin the feast.

And then recoiled just as quickly, whining, as she felt a sensation she hadn’t known for centuries: pain. A sudden burning agony that made her legs shake and her tails thrash about every which way. It was so intense that she couldn’t even tell what it was coming from, the agony overwhelming all other sensation. She fell on her side, and whined again as the pain hit her a second time, every bit as awful as the first. It wasn’t until the third time that she regained enough sense to identify its source: a human, poking her with one of the metal sticks she’d thought was a gun. Bright lights sparkled at its end, and when it made contact with her flesh it sent liquid fire running through her veins.

He wore a strange black mask that covered his eyes. None of the three men she’d been following had worn anything like that. And he had no smell. She could see and hear him, but her nose insisted that there was nothing there but the forest. He’d been there the whole time, she belatedly realized, the three men acting as a decoy. And he hadn’t been alone. Four more masked men were there, eight humans in total, and all of them were jabbing her with those metal sticks. Seo-yun cried out and rolled around on the ground, seeking an avenue of escape, but she was surrounded. Furious at their trickery, she growled at them, and one of them responded by poking her right in the throat, making her double over.

They tortured her for a long time, hours of sharp agony from eight different sources. Seo-yun’s strength abandoned her long before they were done, and she laid limply on the ground, twitching softly with each new burst of pain. The inside of her head was a very different matter, though. There was a roaring fire in there, a fury that had been rarely matched in her three centuries of life. They would regret every last second of this insult, she swore. She wouldn’t eat them, no. She would have no trouble ignoring her hunger for the sake of revenge. Humans were pathetically short lived creatures, but they could manage a few more decades, she knew, and she didn’t intend to steal a moment of that away from them. They’d live long, long lives, and they’d spend every day of it begging uselessly for death. Those whose tongues she didn’t chew off, anyway.

Finally, the torment ceased. The men still surrounded her, sticks at the ready, and one of them barked at her. “Transform, bitch. We’re here for a woman, not a fucking dog.”

Despite all of her exhaustion and pain, Seo-yun couldn’t help letting a small, tired laugh escape. Did they think she was stupid? They might have worn her down for now, but she was still stronger and faster than any of them, and their flesh would part to her fangs and claws as easily as a spider’s web. If she could simply find an opportunity to strike, she could bring all eight of them down between one breath and the next. But if she did as they wanted and became human, she would lose almost all her advantages, becoming as weak and slow as any of them.

Her laughter must have annoyed the man because he jabbed her with his stick again. “I said transform, bitch!” Unlike the quick pokes from before, he didn’t let up this time, pressing the torture device against her, the pain only increasing with every passing moment. The others did the same, all eight sticks digging into her flesh. Seo-yun writhed in place, howling helplessly as the smell of her own burning flesh and fur filled her nostrils. It became clear after the first minute that they weren’t going to let up until she did what they wanted, but still she resisted. She was a gumiho, a being of power and spirit far above these foolish little mortals. Humans were her prey, and she would never bow down to them.

Their resolve broke first, as she’d known it would. “I, I don’t think it’s working sir,” said one of the men nervously. He pulled away from her, and the others followed suit, until the pain was blessedly gone. All of them were looking at her uneasily, except for the first one, who she was now certain was their leader.

That first man sighed. “Stubborn fucking bitch,” he growled. “Fine, we’ll do this the hard way.” He pointed at two of his men. “Hold her jaws open.” They obeyed, though it ended up taking four of them to overpower her, even as exhausted as she was. The leader hefted his stick and pointed it at her. “I’m going to enjoy this,” he said, and then shoved it into her open mouth.

The sticks had hurt terribly before, but her fur was strong enough to blunt steel and had absorbed most of what was happening. The inside of Seo-yun’s mouth and throat was not nearly so tough. Her entire body bucked as pure, unfettered agony filled her from the inside out, a million times worse than anything the sticks had done before. She convulsed so hard that the four men holding her couldn’t stop her jaws from clamping shut, biting clean through the stick. The reprieve this brought only lasted a few seconds, though. One of the men handed their leader a fresh one, and this time all seven subordinates held her mouth open as he stuck it back in.

After an eternity, he finally stepped back. Seo-yun’s throat was so swollen that she could barely breathe through it, and so sore that each breath hurt almost as much as the stick had. “That was one minute,” the leader said. “You have ten seconds to transform, bitch, or I shove the prod in for five next. Then we’ll try twenty, and then we’ll try an hour, and then we’ll try three, and then we’ll try ten. I booked all weekend for hunting down your furry ass, and it’s barely Saturday afternoon. I’ll make you spend all goddamn night sucking on this cattle prod if I have to.”

He wasn’t lying. Seo-yun somehow managed to make it through five minutes of searing pain. She even withstood the long and torturous twenty minutes that felt more like twenty hours. But when he approached her again, ready to make good on his promise of a full hour, her instinct for self-preservation overrode all conscious thought. Her form melted and shifted, and within moments the giant fox was gone, replaced by a young woman with fox ears and tails whose throat was still red and burnt. What had once been her fur was now a soft red robe covered with intricate lines and whorls. She laid there, barely able to keep from passing out now that she was in a body that lacked her earlier pain resistance. She could feel every single spot the prods had touched her, each and every one its own aching burn on her skin.

The leader grabbed her, pushing her over, and it took her a second to realize that he was trying to pull her robe off of her. She lifted her hands weakly, trying to fend him off, but he slapped them away effortlessly, all of her strength gone. He ripped the robe away from her and held it bunched up in his hands, leaving her completely naked.

One of the other men whistled. “Damn, Levinson, you didn’t tell us she was going to be so fucking hot! I thought the buyers were crazy to offer that much money for a single fox chick, but fuck me, she’s gonna be worth every cent!”

“Shut up,” said their leader bluntly. “Now let’s get her back to camp. We still have a lot of work to do before she’s ready to be sold.”

Another man snickered and gave her a strange look. She didn’t understand what it meant, but there was a hunger to it that chilled her. “Yeah,” he agreed, “ a lot of work.”

“Please,” Seo-yun begged, her throat making the words come out raspy. “Please, I need that!” She burned with humiliation to be begging anyone for anything, let alone a filthy disrespectful human, but she had no choice. Without her fur, she wouldn’t be able to transform back. She’d be trapped in this pathetic form forever. No indignity was greater than such a horror. “I’ll do anything!” she told Levinson. “Anything you want, I swear! Just please give that back!”

Levinson sneered at her. “Fuck you, bitch. Should’ve thought of that before you wasted my whole fucking morning.” He balled up her robe and tossed it to one of the others. “Go burn that piece of trash, then meet us back at camp.”

“Noooo!” Seo-yun screamed as the man nodded and began walking away. “Noooo! Please! Pleaaase!”

Levinson grimaced. “I’m not putting up with this shit all the way back,” he said, and then jabbed his cattle prod into her stomach. Stars burst behind Seo-yun’s eyes, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Seo-yun couldn’t breathe.

Her eyes snapped open, roused by a sudden surge of adrenaline. She didn’t know where she was, or how long she’d been out. She only knew that she was suffocating. There was something tight around her neck, cutting off her oxygen. She tried to reach for it, to pull the thing off of her, but her hands wouldn’t move. They were trapped behind her back somehow, wrists stuck together. Her tails were still free, though, and she ran one over the snakelike thing coiled about her throat. It was some kind of rough, scratchy vine that ran straight up and above her head. She slapped at it with her tails uselessly, unable to pull it away or loosen its grip.

Seo-yun’s lungs burned for air by the time her groggy brain understood what was happening: she was suspended in mid-air with a rope around her neck, her own weight causing it to strangle her. She tried to grab the rope with her tails and lift herself up, but she already knew that in this form even all nine together would be far too weak to support her weight, and she didn’t even have that much: one of her tails was as immobilized as her wrists. So she stretched out her legs instead, desperate to find solid ground. “Spread your fucking legs,” said a male voice, his voice cold and impatient. She was dimly aware that it was that man Levinson, and that he was standing right in front of her, but she didn’t have time to think about what that meant. She could only do as he said, questing out with her toes until they brushed something to either side of her.

She felt around desperately for them, darkness blotting out her vision as her head pounded. Levinson was saying something more, but his words were just gibberish now to her ringing ears. She brushed the unseen surfaces beneath her again, and then a third time. Straining her toes down, barely conscious, she finally managed to make solid contact, and push herself up high enough to take a small rasping breath. A second later her feet slipped off and she began choking again, but the success renewed her determination.

After several minutes, punctuated by more quick breaths snatched whenever possible, Seo-yun found a position where she could almost breathe properly. Her legs were now spread shoulder length apart and she was on her tiptoes. By straightening her spine and stretching her feet out as far as she could, she could just barely touch something with her big toes. It wasn’t an easy position to keep, or a comfortable one; her legs were already aching with the strain, and her red hair was matted with sweat from all the exertion. But as long as she held herself there perfectly, she could keep getting short, shallow breaths.

“Took you damn long enough,” growled Levinson, and Seo-yun’s eyes focused on him, able to spare some attention to her surroundings now that the immediate danger had passed. They were in… she supposed it must be a building, though all the ones she’d ever seen had been made of wood and stone. This one was made of some kind of cloth, its sides swaying from a breeze she could not see. The rippling fabric recalled a memory of the small child doing the “camping” years ago. His family had been sitting near similar things. Tents, he’d called them. This tent was far bigger than those, though, stretching thirty or forty feet. Seo-yun tried to turn her head to see what was to her sides, but the rope around her neck stopped her. She tried to pull her hands free from whatever was binding them, and had no better luck there. Indignation welled up in her when she realized why she couldn’t move one of her tails: they’d used it to bind her, wrapping it around her wrists and knotting it too tight to pull free. The casual comandeering of her body for their own purpose made her blood boil.

Unable to examine anything else around her, she settled for glaring at Levinson. The blond man, who couldn’t have been more than a meager four decades old, was well muscled for a human, and seemed to have a face built for scowling. The sight of him made her remember what he’d done just before she’d passed out, and Seo-yun growled, teeth bared. For the insult he’d given her alone, she would’ve dedicated herself to making the rest of his pitiful lifespan as unpleasant as possible. But on top of that, he’d stolen her fur! Destroyed it!

Seo-yun had spent extended periods of time in her human shape before, like on the few occasions she’d left the forest. On nothing more than a whim, she’d travel to distant lands, bounding over plains and mountains and waters alike until she reached a people who had never heard of gumiho, and did not flee when they saw her disguise despite her ears and tails. She’d live with them for a short time, enjoying the novelty of prey animals too stupid to know better.

She knew that her form, ungainly and frail though it was compared to her real one, was considered quite beautiful by their standards. No matter where she stayed, men would come and praise her long and slender limbs, and her vibrant red hair. Even more praise was showered on the proportions of her body, not in in the form of words, but in stolen glances and greedy stares. Many men and more than a couple women had tried to court her, but with no success; as much as it amused her to be desired, she would never lay down with prey.

Besides, while they admired her appearance, the feeling was not at all mutual. Humans were disgusting creatures, and if not for their delicious flesh and wonderful screams, she wouldn’t have been able to bear being near them at all. They were grotesquely hairless in most places, their shapes were clumsy and ugly, and they stank. Sometimes she wondered how it was possible for a creature to smell so foul and yet taste so sweet.

This time was very different from back then. She’d always been able to resume her normal form whenever she wanted to. Her humanity had been nothing but a mask, easily discarded once people grew suspicious of her true nature, or her need to eat grew too strong to keep hidden. Now… now it was a prison. She would be trapped in this miserable shape forever.

Seo-yun stared at the man responsible for this with seething hatred. “I will not eat you,” she croaked, her throat bruised from the rope. “When I finally have mercy and let you die, I will find a large flat stone, where your corpse will be left to rot in the sun. And I will stand guard, no matter how long it takes, until there is nothing left of you. You will not nourish the earth or feed any of its creatures. You will never return to nature. You will never become anything more than a bloated, decaying corpse.”

Levinson didn’t respond to her promise. His eyes flicked away, to something behind her, and he gave a single nod.

Seo-yun screamed as something struck her bare back, ripping a line across her flesh. The cry immediately transformed into a gurgle as she lost her balance and began choking again, her feet scrabbling for purchase as she swung in place. It took nearly a minute to recover, a frantic minute of straining and gasping, trying to suck in more air even though she knew it was impossible. Legs spread, back straight, toes down, heels up. Only when her body was perfectly positioned could she breathe.

And then the process repeated, another line cutting across her back to disrupt her posture and leave her choking in midair. This one took a little less time to recover from, and when it was over, she was ready for the third attack. This time she swept her tails up, protecting her vulnerable flesh. The blow, whatever it was, landed on the makeshift shield instead, and while it stung on her sensitive tails, it was far less painful than on her back, and she was able to maintain her posture.

“Tails down,” Levinson snapped. When she ignored his command, he stepped forward and seized hold of one of them, crushing it in his grip. “Tails. Down,” repeated, his tone simmering with anger. Though her tail ached with pain as he squeezed it, it was nothing compared to the alternative, and she ignored him again.

Seo-yun didn’t see the knife until it was too late, until the cool metal was already pressed against the base of her tail. The blond man sawed into her with brutal efficiency; before her first horrified scream finished echoing, he’d severed the limb completely. He held it up in front of her, blood dripping down onto the hard packed dirt beneath them. The sight made memories of red on snow rise up before she could push them back down. “Tails. Down.”

The eight tailed gumiho let her remaining tails drop down, exposing her back.

“Good,” Levinson said, and spat on the ground. “Even you aren’t too stupid to be trained.” He tossed her lost limb carelessly to the dirt and looked past her again, his expression as sour as ever. “Start from the beginning,” he said. “Ten lashes.” Moments later, another line of fire struck her. As soon as her trembling toes found their place, there was another. And another. By the time the tenth had landed, Seo-yun was dizzy from the lack of oxygen, and her big toes were in agony. Each time she pressed them against the surface, supporting her entire body weight on the two small points, it felt as though needles were being driven into them.

“Tails up,” Levinson ordered, and Seo-yun reluctantly drew her tails up. She had a suspicion of what was about to happen, and it was soon confirmed as the next blow hit her soft, unprotected backside. Despite knowing it was coming, she still involuntarily yelped from the sharp pain and bucked away from it, accomplishing nothing but more gasps and gurgles. Nine more lashes followed, all of them excruciating, leaving overlapping lines across her cheeks. Having to hold her tails up to expose her own buttocks to abuse made the experience as humiliating as it was painful.

After the tenth blow, Levinson raised a hand. “You’re here, animal,” he said, still sounding irritated, “because my cadre was hired to find, capture, and house train a gumiho. We’ve already done the first two; and now we’re going spend the next two weeks on the third. By the end of these two weeks, you will either be a broken, submissive pet ready to be trained by her owner, or you will be in a shallow grave. I get paid either way.” The look in his eyes infuriated Seo-yun. She’d seen that look before, reflected in her food’s eyes. He saw her as helpless prey. She swore to one day correct his mistake.

“Before we get started,” the blond man said, “you will give me your your fox marble.”

Give him her yeowu guseul? Seo-yun was too tired to give the idea the scornful laughter it deserved. The yeowu guseul inside her body was what separated her kind from the cowardly kitsune who lived far to the east. It was formed from the lives of every human she’d ever fed upon, and each life increased its might, making her stronger and faster. Hers possessed the accumulated power of hundreds of humans by now. True, she couldn’t use it while human, which meant it would be completely useless to her for the rest of her life. Even its constant siren song inside her, telling her how sweet and delicious their flesh would taste, was muted. But to give it to the man responsible for crippling and mutilating her… she didn’t have the breath to curse at him, but she managed to spit on his face, the spittle striking him just below his left eye.

If her refusal surprised him, Levinson didn’t let it show. He looked past her again. “I’ll be back later, Morris. Don’t stop whipping her. Ten up, ten down, until I return.” Without waiting for a response, he spun around and began to leave the tent.

“Yes sir,” said a male voice behind her. He sounded young, and lacking the confidence of his commander. “Sir, what should I do if she tries to protect herself with her tails again while you’re gone?”

Levinson turned to give the man a withering stare. “You have a knife, don’t you?”

“Yes sir.”

“Then you should already know what to do. If the animal is too stupid to keep any of her tails, that’s not our problem.”

“Yes sir.” He raised his voice. “Tails down?” Unlike with Levinson, the statement was more question than order.

Seo-yun hesitated. Obeying Levinson was one thing; the man was clearly a fellow predator, and he had her in his power. It was galling, but her tails were more important than her pride. But to follow the orders of his lackey? The notion was almost more humiliating than anything else that had happened to her today. Levinson’s eyes met hers, and she saw the warning in them. Quickly she pulled her tails down, silently cursing her captor.

The whip landed on her back, right across several existing welts, and Seo-yun stumbled at the sudden and intense pain . By the time she’d recovered her footing, Levinson was nowhere to be seen. She wondered what he’d gone off to do, but she had no time to consider anything. The whip came down relentlessly, scoring harsh blow after harsh blow on her fragile human body. Sometimes, perhaps one in twenty, she managed to stay strong and keep her balance, but the rest of the time each vicious strike was followed by more choking and frantic grasping. She counted the time that Levinson was gone not in minutes, or even in whippings, but in breaths, each one a treasure that had to be earned. “Tails up,” called her torturer. “Tails down.” Her face burned with shame as she followed his commands, meekly arranging herself to his wishes. More than once she almost refused, but the threat of losing another tail always kept her in line.

By the time Levinson returned, entering the tent with no fanfare, Seo-yun was more exhausted than she’d ever been in her long life. Her body was drenched with sweat, her toes so slick that they kept sliding off the distant ground. Every last muscle in her body ached from the forced posture. Even her tail muscles were tired and sore after being forced to move them up and down countless times. The sight of the blond man kindled the now familiar rage in her heart, but she lacked the strength to even glare at him. She just stared at him dully as she panted hoarsely.

“Such an interesting animal you are,” he said, though there was no amusement in his tone. “A few hours ago, your body was riddled with burns from the cattle prod, and now there’s not a trace. I’d wager even most of the whip marks have already healed over. Is that right, Morris?”

“Yes sir,” answered her torturer obediently. “I can see them fading if I look closely enough.” Despite all her misery, Seo-yun felt some satisfaction at his comment. She might be trapped in this pathetic human shell, but not all of her powers had left her. She was starting to wish that her acute senses weren’t one of the few she’d kept, though. The stink of her own sweaty body was nearly enough to make her gag.

Levinson gave her no warning before he moved. He simply swept a foot forward, beneath Seo-yun’s legs. Her contact with the ground vanished as two small wooden boxes skidded away. “I’ve never seen a more pathetic creature,” he declared as she swung in place, legs kicking, trying to find the footing that she already knew was gone. “Too weak to protect itself, and too stubborn for a quick death. If you were human, or any of the other dozens of creatures I’ve hunted down over the years, we’d have to be more careful with you, try not to be too rough and let you escape by dying. What Morris did to you in the last two hours alone would have killed almost anyone else. But we don’t have to hold back for you. We can torture and abuse you all day, and never have to worry about going too far and leaving an empty husk. You were made for this kind of life, bitch. Would you even die if I left you like this? Or would you just keep wriggling and gasping like this forever?”

Seo-yun honestly didn’t know. She’d only been injured a few times in her life, and they’d always been simple wounds that had healed quickly. She’d never experienced any sort of constant abuse like this. Perhaps she really couldn’t die this way, despite the fire in her lungs and the pounding in her head. She wasn’t certain if that was a good thing. The thought of entire hours or days spent choking like this, denied even the final mercy of death, was too horrible to bear.

“The fox marble,” Levinson demanded. “Now.”

A shameful part of Seo-yun whispered that she should just do it. What good was her pride now? In the span of a few hours she’d suffered more than she’d ever imagined possible, and there was no reason to think he would stop hurting her. How much more of this could she really take? And all for her yeowu guseul? There was a time in her life when she would have…

Her lips curled back. “No,” she hissed, barely able to force the word out. This was about more than her pride. No matter what he did to her, he couldn’t make her give up her yeowu guseul. He could only ask. In this and this alone, she could still defy him. The power to refuse his demand was the one and only power she had left, and nothing would make her throw that away.

Seo-yun expected anger, and more punishment. She more than half expected him to just leave her choking as he had threatened. Instead, Levinson began unbuckling his pants. “I didn’t ask your buyer many questions,” he said as he stepped out of them. “Doesn’t pay to be too curious in our line of business.” His underwear came next, exposing his manhood to the open air. Seo-yun had seen the thing between a man’s legs many times when she feasted, but they were always soft and small. This one was long and stiff. “But I made sure to ask the most important question: if they needed a virgin. Unfortunately for you, bitch, they said no.”

He approached her, his cock bobbling slightly with every step. Seo-yun knew that he was planning to do something important, but she couldn’t think about anything but her starving lungs at the moment. She twisted this way and that, trying anything that might ease the rope’s choke hold on her, until Levinson’s hands gripped her whipped ass cheeks, his fingers digging painfully into the fresh welts there, and the head of his cock touched her slit.

Seo-yun had heard of sex before, and she knew exactly what his penis was, and what it was for. But she hadn’t seen another fox since she was no more than a pup. The only creatures she possibly could have mated with were humans, and that notion was outright disgusting. She’d chosen a life of solitude instead, finding her pleasure in the hunt. So when Levinson began to push into her, she understood what he was doing, and that his intent was to rape her, but she was completely unprepared for the pain. She whimpered softly as his fat prick began forcing its way in between her legs, the strangling rope preventing her from making any louder sounds of distress.

The blond man wore a smile, the first one she’d ever seen on him. It was an ugly, mean expression with no friendliness behind it. “I’m starting to see why someone might be willing to pay so much for your sorry ass. Are all fox cunts this tight, or just yours?” His vicious smile grew as he butted up against her hymen. “And how’d I know a stuck up bitch like you would be a virgin?”

Desperate to avoid what was coming, Seo-yun lashed out at him with all of her free tails. The furry limbs weren’t very strong, but he was unprepared for it, and the seven of them pushed him back, making him stumble and land on his ass in the dirt. Despite the pain of her body and the continuing torture of being choked, her heart filled with satisfaction at finally managing to strike some small blow against her captor. He wasn’t invincible.

Levinson looked furious as he picked himself back up. “That was a mistake, bitch. Morris, come hold this stupid cunt up! I don’t want her passing out before I show her exactly how stupid she is.” Seo-yun felt a pair of arms circle her waist and lift her up a few inches, allowing her to start gasping for air. The relief this brought vanished immediately when Levinson grabbed one of her tails. She knew what was coming now, and fought to squirm out of his grip, but he was too strong. The knife came down, and after a few quick slices the gumiho was reduced from eight tails to seven.

Panic welled up as he grabbed another tail. “That’s right, you dumb fucking bitch,” Levinson confirmed. “I’m going to cut every last one of your tails off, and then I’m going to shove myself back up your cunt so I can finish what I started.” His knife began to cut into her.

“Sir?” said Morris hesitantly from behind her. “Maybe you should…”

Levinson paused. “What?” he growled.

Morris sounded like he was picking his words carefully. “I think that maybe she’ll be more cooperative now that she knows what she did was wrong. And the buyer would probably want her to keep her tails.”

“Who gives a fuck what the buyer wants?” Levinson snapped. “We already signed a contract.” But he didn’t resume cutting. “Is he right?” he asked, looking up at Seo-yun. “Are you going to be a well behaved fox slut for me while I pound your virgin cunt, or should I keep going?”

“Yes,” she panted, still trying to take in as much air as possible to appease her burning lungs. “Don’t… don’t have to… cut them off…”

“And your fox marble?” he pressed.

Seo-yun almost told him he could have that too, but she stopped herself. She couldn’t prevent him from cutting off her tails, but he couldn’t take the yeowu guseul by force. It was all she had left. “No…” she breathed, knowing that her refusal meant losing the rest of her tails.

But Levinson only laughed. “I’m going to enjoy fucking that stubbornness out of you.” That was all the warning she had before he stepped forward and shoved himself back into her pussy. Morris let go of her waist, and two things immediately happened: the rope tightened around her neck again, forcing out her latest breath, and she dropped several inches, Levinson’s cock ripping right through her hymen as it sank into her. The pain was immediate and overwhelming, and Seo-yun let out a miserable whine as the man continued to push in deeper.

“This is the only reason anyone cares about a dirty animal like you,” Levinson told her. “Because of this snug hole between your legs. Your worth begins and ends with your twat.” He watched her struggle for breath for a minute as he worked his way in further. He was thick and she was dry, and the blood that ran down her legs came from more than her torn hymen. “You want to breathe again? Then wrap your legs around me, fox slut.”

His suggestion repulsed her, but her need to breathe outweighed her dignity. The hardest part was swinging her sore legs up. It took Seo-yun several tries to lock her legs around him, but once she did, she was able to use him as leverage, pushing her upper body up high enough to take the first full breath she’d received since waking up.

Even if she hadn’t been aware that her movements were also causing her to push herself onto Levinson’s cock, the man made it painfully clear when he grabbed hold of her butt cheeks again, pulling her close. “You keep humping, you keep breathing,” he told her. “Nobody wants a fucktoy who just lays there.” He sneered at the confusion on her face. “Fucktoy. Fleshlight. Warm, wet holes. That’s all you are, bitch, an object for helping humans cum.”

The worst part of his words was Seo-yun could tell he meant them. He wasn’t trying to scare or intimidate her, just speaking plain truth. He really thought of her as nothing more than a, a fucktoy as he put it. It was galling to have such a lowly creature as him looking down on her like this. Regardless of her current situation, she was a superior being, and deserved his respect.

Her indignation must have shown in her eyes, because Levinson took a step back, drawing her with him until the rope went taut and her breath was denied to her again. “Call this fucktoy lesson number one,” he said. “Morris!”

“Yes sir?”

“Start whipping her back. Don’t stop until I say so.”

“Yes sir!”

Whip blows began to rain down on her as Seo-yun tried to struggle away from Levinson, desperate to draw another breath. He responded by pulling her even closer, holding her thrashing body against his. She looked at him, waiting for him to tell her what she needed to do before he’d let her breathe or give his man the command to stop. But he said nothing, just watched her choking, shuddering torment while his cock remained buried inside her, occasionally twitching with pleasure. Those tiny twitches were somehow the worst part of the entire nightmarish experience. She was suffering more than she’d ever thought possible, her need to breathe like a rabid, clawing beast inside of her. The whip was hurting her more than ever, the blows coming too close together for her now to heal before her flesh was torn open again. She could feel her own warm blood flowing freely down her back to drip onto the floor. And Levinson was enjoying it.

Seo-yun was no stranger to cruelty; many of her victims would have considered her viciously cruel, and she wouldn’t have denied it. But the pain she’d inflicted on humans was always with purpose, for the sake of her hunger and their soft flesh. Even those she’d kept alive for days, ignoring their pleas for death, had nothing to do with wanting to hurt them, just the desire to enjoy them for as long as possible. Levinson was different. The pain he was causing her now had no purpose. It was simply pain for the sake of pain, a concept utterly foreign to her. Seo-yun was a monster, but he was something far worse, something she lacked even the words to describe, and the fox woman felt true terror run through her. Death was one thing, but this Levinson was a creature who thrived on pain the same way she thrived on meat. And she was his meal.

Her body slumped against his, limp and trembling, as the last of her strength fled her. Even the steady strikes of the whip couldn’t make her move anymore. As she let out a last slow rattle, the darkness finally closed in on her completely.

And then she was awake again. Still held up by Levinson, still being raped, still being whipped, still unable to breathe. “Welcome back bitch,” the blond man told her. “Ready for round two?” Seo-yun moaned and shook her head weakly, aware that what she wanted didn’t matter. She would suffer until he’d had his fill of her. Sure enough, the next few minutes were the same steady, relentless torture of the rope and the whip, punctuated by the eager twitches of Levinon’s cock inside her.

“Has the lesson made it through your thick skull yet?” he asked after she’d woken up again. Her only response was a whimper, but it seemed to please him. “Good. You want this to stop, you make me cum.”

Seo-yun’s limbs were as heavy as lead. Even her tails all drooped down. But she knew none of that mattered to him. All he cared about was his own pleasure, and her misery only heightened it. So she weakly clutched his body with her legs, and thrust her hips against his, his twitching cock the only sign that she was having an effect. It was a slow, grueling process, and she passed out two more times, but finally Levinson stirred, and he began to move inside her, fucking her himself.

“The lesson to learn here,” he told her, “is that your thoughts, your feelings, your pain and humiliation and exhaustion, none of them fucking matter anymore. Not a single person in the entire goddamn world could care less about your suffering, except when it helps them cum. The way you’re squirming right now feels good on my cock, and for the rest of your sorry existence, fucktoy, that is the closest anyone will ever get to caring about you.” His cock swelled, and then began to spurt in her, his hot cum filling her bleeding hole. An hour ago, the thought of human seed inside her would have been enough to make her nauseous, but now she met its arrival with dull acceptance. His cum might mean that he was done hurting her. A meager hope, but it was all she had.

“Can I stop now, sir?” Morris called uncertainly.

Levinson pushed Seo-yun off of him, leaving her to dangle in midair. “Might as well. I’m done with her for the night.” A not quite smile touched his face. “Tomorrow we begin the real training. Put the boxes back before you go.”

“Sir!” Morris said, and Seo-yun finally saw the man. He was a full foot shorter than Levinson and at least a decade younger, not much more than a boy. He had a head of shaggy dark hair, and if he hadn’t been human, she would have said there was intelligence in his eyes. He leaned in close to Levinson and whispered to the man. He was no doubt trying to keep her from hearing him, but with her ears, she heard him more clearly than Levinson did right next to him. “What if something happens to her, sir? She’s not looking good, and if she slips during the night and can’t recover, she’ll die without someone here to save her.”

“Who cares?” Levinson said, not lowering his own voice at all. “If the bitch is too stupid to manage standing still for a few hours, she wouldn’t make it through the rest of her training anyway. I’m not going to coddle her. Now get moving, unless you’re hoping to find out whether or not she really can choke to death.”

“Yes sir!” Morris hurried over to the boxes and pushed them back under her. Seo-yun stretched her limbs, the effort pure agony to her worn out body, and managed to get her toes in place again. For the first time in what felt like hours, she was both conscious and breathing once more. It wouldn’t last though. Her limbs trembled and threatened to give out at any moment. Her chances of making it another five minutes were pitiful. Making it through the night seemed impossible.

But she didn’t care. Despite the pain and the exhaustion, she held her position through sheer force of will. She would not die here. She had lived centuries before this, and she swore to herself that she would survive centuries after. A thousand years after Levinson became nothing more than bleached bones in the sun, she would still be running through her forest, no matter her form.

She was too tired to recognize the warm liquid hitting her stomach at first. Levinson was standing in front of her, his limp dick in his hand and pointed at her, and… he was urinating. Levinson was pissing on her. The shame that rose up into Seo-yun’s throat was almost more stifling than the rope. “Thought maybe you’d understand your new place in life better if I used your own language,” the blond man said. “I own you, bitch.” He casually seized one of her seven remaining tails and wiped himself off with it before getting dressed again.

Both men began to leave the tent, but then Morris stopped in his tracks. “I forgot the whip, sir.”

“Then go get it,” Levinson said, annoyed. “I’ll be in the mess hall; training fucktoys always works up an appetite.”

“Yes sir!” Morris ran back towards her, while Levinson continued walking out of sight. Seo-yun paid the man no attention, even when he stopped right next to her. But then she heard a scraping sound, and the box her left toe had supported itself on was gone. A moment later the other was moved too, and the fox found herself once more hanging helplessly in midair, the rope slowly strangling the life out of her. Morris had just condemned her to death.

As she scrambled for a ground that was no longer there, she wondered idly why the man had decided to kill her. Some sort of human politics perhaps, trying to make Levinson look bad? She would never know, and it didn’t matter. Her story ended here.

A hand grasped her left foot, and to her astonishment, directed it to solid ground. Both boxes were still beneath her after all. They had been pushed closer to her, not farther, which meant she no longer had to strain to reach them. Her position was still hardly one that could be called comfortable, but she was able to rest both feet squarely on the boxes, in no danger of falling off and being strangled. She stared down at the man, thoroughly confused by what had just transpired. Why was he helping her? Did he expect some reward? That must be it. He didn’t want her to die before he had a chance to rape her himself. She mentally braced herself for it, accepting that he would spread her legs and take her just as his leader had.

But… he didn’t. He didn’t do anything at all to her. He only ducked his head and left quickly, never looking at her. Hours after he’d gone, Seo-yun was still staring at the exit, more confused than ever. As far as she could tell, he had helped her, and without seeking anything in return. The concept was even more foreign to her than Levinson’s behavior. What was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

It was a very long night for Seo-yun, who didn’t manage a single minute of sleep.

Though no one came to torture her again, she did a fine job of it herself. She replayed everything that had happened in her head a thousand times, and thought of everything she could have done to avoid it. If she’d only been a little smarter, a little faster, she would be digesting Levinson right now instead of waiting to be his plaything again. She tried to focus on the future instead, on how she might escape, but her attention was constantly being stolen away by her darker thoughts. Most distracting of all was the sight of her two former tails lying in the dirt like so much trash. They had been a part of her all her life, as much as any limb, and he’d cut them off like they were nothing. Every time she moved, and felt that lack of familiar weight, she was reminded of their absence. And worst of all, she had to struggle against the old memories the sight continued trying to conjure up.

As the night slowly passed, Seo-yun found herself increasingly on edge. Her first day of captivity had been unquestionably one of the worst days in her centuries long life. She had been used, hurt, and humiliated in ways she had never dreamed possible. And she was certain that her second day of captivity would be even worse.

It wasn’t only emotional pain that haunted her as she stood in place for hours. Though her position wasn’t the pure torture Levinson had intended for her, thanks to the strange interference of Morris, it was still far from comfortable. She’d begun whimpering from the pain before the sun had finished setting. The discomfort grew with each passing minute, and by the time two men came to release her shortly before dawn, Seo-yun was almost happy to see them, despite knowing that their arrival only heralded some new torment.

If they’d noticed what Morris had done with the boxes, they gave no indication. They seemed far too preoccupied with her naked body. “God, Kent, look at those sweet titties,” one of them said with a grin, while his partner untied the rope around her neck. He grabbed her left breast with one hand, crushing it painfully. “Soft and plump too!” Seo-yun squirmed as his teeth found the nipple of her right breast, his hand still roughly kneading the other.

“You think those are good, you should check out this ass,” his companion said, and Seo-yun let out a surprised squeal as he smacked her hard. “The commander was right: you can’t even tell Morris spent yesterday whipping the shit out of it. Looks as smooth and perfect as any I’ve ever seen.” He finished with the rope, and Seo-yun was finally able to put her feet down on actual ground for the first time in almost an entire day.

The first man snorted. “That doesn’t mean much. That fucking pussy probably barely touched her. Let’s check her out for ourselves.” His teeth closed around her nipple again, and this time he chewed hard enough to draw blood, making Seo-yun grimace. “Fuck me, will you look at that?” he said appreciatively after he drew back. “I can see the bite mark closing up!”

“Yeah?” Kent said. He spanked her again, this time much harder, and whistled. “Ha, you’re right! Any other bitch would be starting to bruise up after a love smack like that. Her skin ain’t even red anymore! Imagine that, a fucktoy that never gets worn out. Her owners are gonna be some lucky sons of bitches.”

“We’ll just have to make the most of her then,” said the first man, who was now amusing himself by torturing her nipples. He had them pinched between his thumb and forefingers, and was twisting them this way and that, occasionally tugging on them like he meant to rip them right off her chest. Seo-yun didn’t want to show weakness in front of the two men, but his treatment of her was too severe for her to completely hide her reactions. Every wince and hiss of pain only seemed to encourage him further. Then he chuckled. “Oh shit, check if her cunt’s like that too!”

Kent’s hand slid between her legs, and Seo-yun squirmed as his fingers penetrated her. “I think you’re right…” he said, still working his fingers into her. “She’s tight as a fucking drum in here, and the sluts are usually much looser after the captain has…” He barked out a laugh. “Get your hand in here, Garret! You’re not gonna believe this!”

A second set of fingers pushed into her. Together they were spreading her even wider than Levinson’s cock had, and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming. “Is that…?” Garret asked.

“Bitch grew her fucking hymen back!” his friend confirmed. “You know what that means?”

Garret grinned. “Means we get to spend a solid two weeks enjoying virgin twat!”

“Lucky. Sons. Of bitches,” Kent repeated. He casually finger fucked her while he talked, and Seo-yun forced herself to hold still and not let him see how painful his digits were in her tight, dry channel. “If I’d known what perfect fucktoys these foxes were, I would have convinced Levinson to go bag one for the team years ago. Hell, I’d work for free if there was a slut like this waiting in our barracks every night.”

“Well fuck, just make him a counter offer for this one then ,” said Garret. He’d pulled his own hand out of her so he could focus his attention back on her breasts, playfully swatting them back and forth to make them jiggle. “Twenty or thirty million oughta do it, right?”

“Fuck you,” Kent said without any heat. He finally withdrew from her sore pussy and wiped his fingers off on one of her tails. “Come on, let’s get the bitch set up. Sooner she’s ready, sooner we get a turn.”

Together, they dragged her out of the tent, and for the first time Seo-yun was able to see where she’d been taken. She recognized the area: a clearing near the edge of the forest. There were more large tents set up, forming a rough circle. She stared at the thick canopy of trees that surrounded her, longing for the safety they represented. If she could break free, vanish into the woods, they’d never find her. Even without her true body, she knew every inch of her home well enough to hide from them forever. But she was exhausted, and knew better then to try anything right now. They would catch her easily in this state, and make precautions to prevent her from trying again. Her only chance was to wait for now, and hope that her seeming acceptance of captivity made them careless.

Men milled about the clearing, far more than the eight she’d seen yesterday. Some were eating, others were talking or playing cards, but all of them paused what they were doing to watch her. Dozens of hungry eyes stared at Seo-yun as she was dropped unceremoniously face up onto a large stump near the center of the clearing. All of her weight was on her bound hands, and she shifted uncomfortably.

“Hold still, bitch,” Garret said almost absently, and delivered a solid smack to her mound. “You can wriggle that sexy body all you want in a minute.”

The two men tied her down with an efficiency that spoke of experience, though Seo-yun doubted that many of their previous victims possessed tails that made it so humiliatingly easy. A tail was looped under each of her knees, drawing them up to her body and forcing her legs to spread painfully wide. Another was drawn around her neck and cinched tight, forcing her to keep her upturned head still and facing directly up at the sky if she wanted to breathe. She couldn’t even tilt her head down to look at Garret as he happily mauled her breasts some more.

“Trussed up and ready for playtime,” he said cheerfully. “You want to tell the captain she’s ready?”

“The captain already knows,” Levinson said sourly, and both men jumped. The blond man was leaning against a tree at the edge of the clearing. “I sent you to get her twenty minutes ago. What took you so long?”

“S-sorry sir,” said Kent. “It’s just…” He looked at the seven tailed woman helplessly. “We, uh, we couldn’t resist getting a closer look at her.”

Levinson grunted. “She’s a prettier bitch than most, I’ll give the animal that. But she’s not quite ready yet.” He turned to one of the watching men. “Daniels, get me a hammer and three of the spare tent stakes.”

Seo-yun resisted a shudder as he grabbed one of her three tails that wasn’t being used to restrain her legs, arms, or head. She couldn’t see what he was doing, couldn’t tell if he was holding that damn knife of his. Had he decided to mutilate her further before her next round of torture?

But that didn’t happen. Instead he knelt, pressing her tail against the grass. Unable to watch, Seo-yun couldn’t tell what he was planning until she saw the man he’d called Daniels returning, carrying a hammer and three long pieces of metal with pointed ends. When she felt Levinson press the first point against her tail, she almost begged him not to. Almost told him that she would stay still as he wanted, and that he didn’t have to do this. But she held her tongue. Begging would get her nowhere.

She didn’t see him raise the hammer, but she felt it when it came down, driving the metal stake straight through her tail and several inches into the ground. Seo-yun screamed in pain, and the volume increased as he brought the hammer down again a moment later. Levinson kept striking the stake until it was completely buried, the cap on its other end flat against her bleeding tail.

Knowing that the two other stakes were coming didn’t make them hurt any less. By the time all three had been pounded into her, Seo-yun was wishing she’d been left back in the tent longer. Her new position was just as uncomfortable as her old one, and only barely easier to breathe in, her neck already straining to keep her from choking herself with her own tail. And now even the slightest twitch of her body tugged on all three staked tails, delivering three separate jolts of excruciating pain. The red haired fox woman had never felt more vulnerable. She was trapped, utterly helpless, and surrounded by predators. Her heart pounded in her chest as she braced for what was to come.

She didn’t have long to wait. Levinson appeared in front of her, his cock once again thick and firm. She could smell the dried cum on it from last night. “I’m not going to bother telling you not to bite,” he said as he pushed something round and metallic into her mouth that stopped her from closing it. He took the two straps dangling from it and connected them together behind her head. “We both know you’re too stupid to listen.”

He turned away from her and then stepped backwards, leaving his legs on either side of her neck and his cock rubbing against her cheek. “I’m not going to tell you to swallow either,” he said. “This is all you’re going to eat for the next two weeks, so you can starve yourself all you want.” His hands gripped her red hair, and he pulled her head up and onto his cock, hot shaft sliding against her lips.

In her neverending quest to find prey that was as delicious as humans, Seo-yun had tasted many foul things. Skunks, frogs, birds… she’d even tried crunching on insects. None of them held a candle to the sweaty, dirty taste of Levinson’s cock as it met her unwilling tongue. She’d known it would be like this – raw meat only appealed to her when she was in her natural fox form – but it was still even worse than she’d imagined, so nasty that her stomach turned and threatened to spill its contents out. His cock was greasy and unwashed, and flecks of hair came off on her tongue as he rubbed himself against it, making her gag with disgust. Worse still, the way he was bringing her head forward pressed her throat against the tail around it, making it difficult to breathe. She tried to pull back, but his grip was too strong. Unable to move or bite, she could do nothing but glare up at him as he violated her mouth.

“Before the rest of you help yourselves,” he said, pumping slowly in and out of her, “there’s a special condition this time. This bitch has refused to do something I asked.”

“Licking your asshole?” one of the men called out, and the others laughed.

“Drinking your piss?” suggested another to more laughter.

“No, she’ll do both those things soon enough,” said Levinson. “She refused a far more serious order. So for the rest of the day, if one of you can make her submit, every man using her at the time gets triple pay for this assignment.” A surprised cheer resounded at the news.

“Just leave it to me, boss!” one of them shouted. “I’ll have her licking your feet and begging forgiveness before lunchtime.”

“Then you’d better hope your turn comes before mine,” another declared. “Because I’m gonna jackhammer every last ounce of disobedience out of that hot little piece.”

More cries went up, every man eager to claim the prize being offered. Their words chilled Seo-yun, as did the sheer number of them. They were all going to use her? Every single one of them? She wasn’t sure she could survive the experience. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to.

Levinson stole her attention away by grabbing her ears, which made her let out a shrill whine. Unlike a human’s, her fox ears were long, soft, and incredibly sensitive. The way he roughly squeezed them sent shivers of pain through her that were nearly as intense as when he’d raped her. Her whine cut off a moment later when he used his painful grip to thrust deeper into her.

Seo-yun had never heard of oral sex, and hadn’t understood his intention with her mouth at first. She’d assumed it was just an act of dominance, a way to humiliate her before the actual act of copulation. Even now, when he started hammering at the back of her mouth, she thought it was just his latest attempt to hurt her. It wasn’t until he found the right angle to wedge the head of his cock into her throat that she began to have an inkling of his true plan.

Her first thought was disbelief. She’d known the man was a wretch and a scoundrel, but not even he could be so barbaric as to think he could, could pleasure himself with her mouth! It was ridiculous! He should be just as revolted by the idea as she was. Did the man have no respect for his own body, to go sticking himself in places that weren’t meant for it?

Her second thought was outrage. Death at the hands of another she could accept. That was simply life. Even being raped, as horrible an experience as it had been, was not unexpected. He’d beaten her, even though it was through trickery, and claiming her was a natural consequence of that. But this was completely different. This was pure defilement, treating her body as nothing but a set of tight openings to work his cock into. How dare he!

Panic filled her as Levinson began stuffing more of his thick shaft down her throat, hammering her with short sharp strokes that let him go a little deeper each time. She couldn’t breathe! Between the tail against the outside of the throat and his fat member plugging the inside, the only air she could get came from a meager trickle in through her nose. The memory of yesterday in the tent made her whimper before she could stop herself. Not that again, she pleaded silently, not the horrible waking nightmare of suffocation. Anything but that. Face burning with shame, she spread her legs even wider and humped her crotch, hoping to entice him to use her there instead. If he had to rape her, at least he could do it the natural way.

He must have understood what she was doing, because he barked out a short laugh. “What’s wrong, bitch, don’t like getting your throat fucked?” He twisted around to slap her right on her spread slit, making her first buck, then yelp as her three staked tails protested. “Or was last night all it took to make you a hungry little slut? You’ll get that needy cunt filled soon enough.”

Levinson tightened his grip on her ears, and Seo-yun gurgled helplessly as he drove himself relentlessly forward, yanking her head towards him at the same time, seemingly determined to get all of himself into her throat. Within a few seconds he succeeded, his hairy ballsack rubbing her chin as she was forced to swallow his entire prick. “Now growl for me, fox cunt,” he ordered. “Show me how you feel about the big nasty human turning your throat into his fleshlight.”

Seo-yun didn’t know why he wanted her to, but she didn’t need much encouragement. She let out a low, menacing growl, putting every ounce of rage she felt into it. She’d never encountered any living creature that didn’t fear the sound of her anger. A single growl had always been enough to make everything in earshot flee as quickly as it could. Levinson, however, responded by stiffening, his entire body quivering slightly. Seo-yun had a moment of confusion, and then understanding came, replacing righteous anger with humiliation. “That’s it, bitch,” he breathed, confirming her suspicion. “Good little fox cunt, making her fleshlight throat feel even better. Keep growling.”

When she didn’t obey, he twisted one of her ears sharply, causing a bright explosion of pain. “Be a good throatfuck for me or lose an ear, animal. Your choice.”

Seo-yun wanted to keep fighting. She wanted to resist him with everything she had, and die before giving him the slightest satisfaction of her submission. But if she’d learned anything so far, it was that Levinson didn’t believe in bluffing. If he said he’d rip her ear off for this, he meant it. So though it made her grow nauseated from self revulsion, she let out another growl, quieter this time.

Levinson released her ear and patted her head. There was no affection to the action, just a reminder of ownership. “Less than twenty four hours and you’re already becoming an obedient bitch,” he told her. “There’s going to be nothing left of you in two weeks.” Seo-yun’s heart ached at the knowledge that he might not be wrong. The blond man raised his voice. “Someone get over here and pack her cunt.”

Seo-yun heard noises as many men responded, all sounding eager to do as he’d asked, but she couldn’t see the man that approached. She could only feel his hard cock push against her slit. It was no easier a fit for him than it had been for Levinson yesterday, but just like his leader, he showed no hesitation in forcing himself deeper into her dry channel.

“Hey, those two idiots were right,” the man called out. “Fox slut got her hymen back! Feels as tight as any virgin I’ve ever had too.” Hands grabbed her thighs. “Let’s take this cunt for a ride.”

The red haired woman screamed around Levinson’s dick as the unseen stranger fucked her hard and fast. It was an even more horrible experience than yesterday’s rape. She was still hurting, still tied up, still barely managing to breathe, but now she also had Levinson, who’d begun pumping in and out of her throat, his scrotum smacking her chin with every thrust. Sometimes he would pull completely out of her so he could rub her face with his slick cock, smearing her spit and his precum all over her face. The slimy texture and sickening stench made her stomach heave. “The perfect makeup for a filthy fox slut,” he taunted.

And there were the stakes. Neither of her rapists seemed to care that their movements were jostling her, causing pain to shoot through her three tails. No, she realized eventually, they very much cared. They enjoyed it. Every time she went rigid with pain, she was tightening around them, her agony becoming their pleasure. The knowledge only made each sharp burst feel worse.

The stranger raping her began pounding her harder. “Is it okay if we shoot off in her, sir?” he asked, voice strained. “Or should we try to keep her clean?”

“Fill her up. She’ll be tight no matter how sloppy she gets, and having cum oozing from all her holes will help her remember what she is now: a weak, helpless fucktoy.” Levinson twisted her ear again. “Make this fuckhole throat hum for me while he finishes in you, fox cunt.”

Seo-yun couldn’t stop a couple hot tears from running down her face as she complied, growling for Levinson while his man began to cum. She felt his seed, warm and sticky, spurting into her, and then he pulled out and wiped himself on her pubic hair.

Her pussy wasn’t empty for long. Less than ten seconds after the first man stepped away, another slammed himself all the way in with a single hard thrust. “Ooh, you foxy slut,” he cooed. “Are you wet for me, is it just all the cum in your well fucked snatch?” He snickered and pulled out until only his cockhead was still inside her, then slammed back in again. “Tight and slick, warm and soft,” he declared as he continued shafting her. “This is an A+ twat!”

Levinson twisted her ear, and Seo-yun immediately began growling again. It wasn’t until he laughed that she realized he hadn’t actually told her to. “Maybe two weeks was a stretch,” he said. “A submissive slut like you, you’ll be nothing but a purring fleshlight by the end of the week.”

The seven tailed woman wanted to scream at him. She was faster than him, stronger than him. She’d been roaming these woods and stalking her prey a century before his grandfather’s grandfather had taken his first step. For him to be in her presence and still alive was a miracle that he should be on his knees thanking his gods for. But the crippled, bound, defeated gumiho could do nothing as her prey’s cock swelled, and his semen began to fill her mouth. “Here’s the first taste of your new life, bitch,” he told her. “Welcome to your liquid diet.”

His cum was bitter and slimy, and tasted even worse than his dick. Seo-yun coughed, eager to get the foul substance out of her mouth. She managed to expel it, but only weakly, most of it dribbling out around his cock and down her chin.

If her refusal to drink his seed angered the blond man, he didn’t show it. His prick remained in her mouth, even as it grew soft and small enough to pop out of her throat. “Last time I was done fucking you, I pissed on you,” he told her. “See if this sends a clearer message.”

Seo-yun didn’t understand what he meant until she felt the hot stream of piss strike the back of her mouth. She howled in wordless rage at this new humiliation, and tried to spit it out like she had his cum, but this time he didn’t let her. He put a hand over her lips, sealing then closed around his shaft, while the other pinched her nose. “You want to skip your cum breakfast, that’s fine,” he said. “But you’ll drink all the piss any of us gives you. You spill any and I’ll enjoy making you regret it.”

With no choice but to swallow or pass out, she reluctantly gulped down the hot, foul liquid. He didn’t let her breathe again until he’d dribbled out the last few drops onto her tongue and she’d swallowed them down. “Our new fox cunt doesn’t like the taste of urine,” he told his men. “So you’re going to help her out today. Every man who uses her mouth had better be ready to feed her his piss when he’s done. If the bitch’s belly isn’t bulging with it by nightfall, you’re going to spend tonight refilling every latrine in the camp and then digging new ones.”

There were some groans at that, but none of the men sounded particularly worried. Seo-yun was trying to wrap her head around the new information. The implication that she was going to be like this all day was chilling enough, but she’d been assuming that the disgusting violation of her mouth was just some sick fetish of his that no one else would repeat. It sounded like that might be far from the truth.

Sure enough, a new man appeared in front of her, pulling her head up again so he could fill her aching throat with his stiff cock. “I’ve got nothing against you personally,” he told her cheerfully. “But I could really use that extra pay. So let’s see if we can teach you to be a good slut.” He wasn’t as long or as thick as Levinson, but he made up for it with energy, using both hands to bounce her head violently against his crotch.

“Guk guk guk!” It felt like he and the man raping her pussy were competing to see who could fuck her harder. As Seo-yun was buffeted between the two of them like a rag doll, she found herself increasingly furious at their behavior. Didn’t these men understand who she was? The opportunity to lay with her, a revered and powerful gumiho, was a privilege they should be honored to receive, no matter the context. Even Levinson had seemed to understand that what he was doing with her was a rare thing, even if the knowledge had done nothing to blunt his cruelty. But these men didn’t seem to care about who they were sticking their disgusting members into. They were treating her like some… some cheap human whore to be abused for a handful of coin. She was a gumiho! Their kind had once worshipped her! She was a graceful and noble- “Glrk!” Hot semen spurted out her nose as the man in her throat began to cum. He laughed as it ran down her cheeks.

“Look at this messy slut!” he said. “Doesn’t even know how to swallow cum properly.” Everyone laughed, and Seo-yun knew it was all directed at her. In their eyes, there was nothing graceful or noble about her. She was just a fucktoy with their sperm dripping down her legs and face. Something inside her died at that realization, and a few more tears leaked out to mix with the cum.

“Can’t forget the captain’s orders,” the man said, and a moment later he began to piss down her throat. Some of that spurted out her nose too, and was greeted with more raucous laughter, but the rest shot straight into her belly to add to what Levinson had started. “Meant to stay with you longer,” he told her as he dried himself off with a fistful of her hair., “but you’re just too good a throatfuck. Sucked my seed right out of me with it, you little minx. Don’t worry though, I’ll be back soon to try again.”

Her mouth was only empty for moments before another cock showed up to fill it, fucking her throat just as roughly as the last one. A minute later the man using her pussy fired off a load of his own into her, and then he too was replaced by a fresh cock. And when each of them finished, there was another man eager to use her. And another. And another.


	4. Chapter 4

Morris couldn’t figure out what was he was going to do.

Over by the stump, the fox was two hours into her initiation, and there was already a steady stream of semen flowing from her cunt. Kent looked about thirty seconds away from contributing with what would be the twenty second load, including her mouth. Another twenty seven after that, and everyone would have pumped her full of spunk from one end or the other.

Everyone except for Morris, that is.

He didn’t even know why he wasn’t participating. He’d done it plenty of times before. He’d raped monsters just as hard as Kent and Lopez were doing right now. And it wasn’t like he didn’t find the fox attractive. Far from it; he felt like he’d had an erection since the moment he’d seen her take human form out in the forest. She’d deserve it too. He’d read up on gumiho and their eating habits. The beautiful creature gagging on Lopez while Kent fired his cum into her was a mass murderer several times over.

It wasn’t because her red hair made her resemble Samantha. So had the banshee seven months ago, and the werewolf two years ago. He’d had no trouble helping punish them. There was just something different about this fox. Or maybe the only difference was him. Morris couldn’t deny that he’d felt less and less satisfied working for Levinson over time. When he’d started five years ago, he’d felt like a hero, saving the world one monster at a time. And that had been exactly what he’d needed back then, after what had happened.

The thought of Samantha conjured up a rush of painful memories that he couldn’t ignore. They’d been on active duty in the Middle East when he’d lost her. While out on patrol, his unit had encountered a creature shaped like a man but clearly inhuman, its body made of some hard, jet black substance that resembled obsidian and radiated heat. He knew now that it had been an efreet, but at the time, it had been everyone’s first experience with anything from the supernatural world. And for everyone but Morris, their last.

His survival had been pure luck. Most of his teammates were reduced to smoking corpses within the first five seconds. The only reason the inferno that murdered them didn’t claim his life too was that he’d been the one standing closest to Samantha, and the efreet had directed his fire away from her. He’d wanted her alive.

Badly burned and half dead, Morris had been able to do nothing but watch what happened next. He often wished that he hadn’t, that he’d just passed out until it was all over, but fate hadn’t been so kind. Even on her own against a being she knew nothing about, Sam hadn’t given up. Her tenacity was one of the reasons he’d fallen in love with her. But it hadn’t saved her. She’d emptied an entire magazine into the creature. Its response had been a wave of flame that swept over her. Not intended to kill her, it had instead burned away her uniform, most of her hair, and left first and second degree burns all over her body. She’d collapsed, gun falling from scorched fingers, and the efreet had wasted no time closing in.

Sometimes at night, he still had nightmares about her screams. The efreet’s cock had been made of the same hot, black rock as the rest of it. Samantha had been on her hands and knees, scrambling to reach her gun, when the creature had penetrated her. She’d howled as its stony cock ripped into and burned her insides, slowly cooking her alive as it raped her.

The monster had gone at her quickly and brutally. It must have known that its prey wouldn’t survive the experience for long. Its clawed hands had grabbed her breasts, making the flesh sizzle as it used the leverage to pound her with hard, sharp strokes. Sam never stopped struggling. She tried to kick the thing, tried to rip its hands off of her, tried to crawl away, tried to evade the instrument of torture that was its cock. And in every respect she failed. The efreet dominated her effortlessly, its prick drilling in and out of her despite everything she tried. It came less than a minute into the savage rape, Samantha’s cries becoming something frantic and inhuman as it shot its boiling hot cum into her.

She’d died shortly later with its cock in her mouth. The efreet’s thick phallus had burned and choked her at the same time, drawing agonized squeals from her. Its claws had dug into her neck, drawing lines of blood that boiled away into steam while it viciously fucked her throat, thumping her head against its crotch hard enough to bruise her burnt face. Morris witnessed the exact moment the monster killed her. He would never forget, no matter how hard he tried. Samantha had let out a long, slow groan full of misery, then her body gave one final twitch and went completely limp, urine spraying out between her legs. The efreet didn’t even slow down. It continued raping her for a full minute afterward before its second load went down the dead woman’s throat.

It didn’t bother killing Morris before it left, carrying Sam’s corpse away with it like she was some sort of sick trophy. It had probably assumed that he would just die on his own, and normally it would’ve been right. In any other circumstance, Morris wouldn’t have had the willpower to survive like that, miles away from civilization badly injured and without any food or water. The only thing that had kept him alive, that got him to drag his burnt and broken body far enough to be seen and rescued, was the desire to tell the world what he’d seen, and to get revenge for Sam.

But the world hadn’t cared. His superior officers rejected his account as lies, and the official conclusion was that he had somehow caused his unit’s deaths himself through incompetence. He’d tried to convince them at first, but eventually he’d realized the truth: the supernatural was no secret to people in power. It was only ordinary folks like him that didn’t know, and the world’s leaders had a vested interest in keeping it that way. The knowledge of what he’d seen couldn’t be allowed to enter the mainstream, so they’d made him take the fall instead. They didn’t even have the mercy to kill him. If he’d died under mysterious circumstances, it might have led to people taking an interest in him. Alive, he was just a worthless fuck-up who hadn’t been able to come up with a believable cover story.

Three months after he’d been dishonorably discharged, still recovering in the hospital, Levinson had approached him. Morris’s first impression of the man had been a negative one: callous, ill tempered, and arrogant. The sort of person he wouldn’t have associated with before his life was ruined. But Levinson had laid things out for him: he made a living hunting down monsters. Some he simply killed, others… “Make them pay for what they’ve all done to humanity” was how he’d put it. Morris had accepted his offer of recruitment without hesitation.

It hadn’t taken long to discover that Levinson was at least as sadistic as any supernatural creature, but Morris hadn’t minded. His first mission that wasn’t about killing was a rusalka, a creature that enjoyed seducing young men and then drowning them in her waters. Morris and the rest of Levinson’s crew had drowned the green haired bitch in their cum instead, fucking her until she was a whimpering mess, and Morris had loved every moment of it. There had been no shades of grey to what he was doing; she was an evil monster, and he was like an instrument of divine punishment. Even when he discovered that Levinson’s plan was to break her down into a sex slave, whom he would then deliver to the man who’d hired them, he wasn’t bothered. Why give monsters the mercy of a quick death when they could be made to suffer instead?

Levinson had provided them with a few pictures and videos of the rusalka’s new home after a couple months. He liked to do that sometimes, show everyone what they’d accomplished. The rusalka now lived nailed to a table by her hands and feet, her legs spread wide and head hanging off to make all her holes available. Above her new home were industrial strength heat lamps that constantly baked the creature. For the former river dweller, this state of permanent dessication was an absolute and unending torture. Morris had watched her beg her owner for his cum, urging him to use any hole he liked, as hard as he liked, as long as it meant receiving his wet seed. He watched her sincerely thank the man for his generosity while he fucked her ass, and when he pissed on her tits afterward, only dehydration kept her from sobbing with gratitude.

He’d felt good about that. The rusalka was just getting what she deserved, and if that involved keeping a rich man’s balls drained, so what?

Daniels had a deathgrip on both of the fox’s ears, and he was twisting and pulling on them while he humped her face, making the creature issue keening sounds of pain around his cock. “Come on fox slut, you want me to leave these cute fuzzy ears alone, you’d better fuck him harder than that,” he taunted. Between her spread legs, Jacobs was standing still, letting the gumiho fuck herself on his cock. She was obeying, desperate to make Daniels stop torturing her, but her bonds only allowed her shallow movements if she didn’t want to torture herself with the tent stakes. “Never gonna get him off that way,” he said. “You’ve gotta work for this batch of baby batter.”

The fox groaned but did what he wanted, increasing her movements to get Jacobs’s prick in her more deeply. From the way her body kept tensing and wriggling, her staked tails were making her efforts agonizing. “That’s our good fox slut,” Daniels teased. “Squirming in pleasure at getting deep dicked.” He shifted his hands so that he had an overhand grip on her ears, holding them like bike handles. “Gonna take you for a ride while you enjoy him.” He began humping her much harder than before, his belly bouncing off her forehead on each stroke.

Morris felt slightly sick to his stomach as he watched the pair abuse the fox. It wasn’t that she didn’t deserve any minute of it, it was that her sins weren’t the reason they were being so cruel. As far as Morris could tell, most of the other men couldn’t care less about justice or punishment. They just wanted pretty girls to rape, and hunting inhuman ones let them do it without worrying about the consequences. For a long time, he’d told himself that their intentions didn’t matter, only their results, but every new act of cruelty made that a little harder to believe.

That was why he’d helped the fox last night. When Levinson had decided to cut all her tails off, it hadn’t been a move designed to make her regret what she’d done. It had just been a temper tantrum over her making him look foolish for a second. And no matter how awful she was, to mutilate such a beautiful creature felt wrong to Morris. She was a work of art, and breaking her down didn’t meant they had to ruin that. Similarly, the captain’s order to make her hold the training pose all night had been short sighted and cruel. It wouldn’t have been the first time one of their captives had died because of his sadism, and every time it happened, it made it harder for Morris to remember what made them better than what they hunted.

Jacobs was cumming inside the gumiho, and she was still thrusting her hips against him, trying to convince Daniels to let go of her ears now that she’d done what he’d ordered. But Daniels wasn’t thinking about anything but his own approaching orgasm. Even after Jacobs went soft and was quickly replaced by the next man, he was still gripping her ears as hard as ever while he rammed himself in and out of her gasping throat. Judging by the trickle of tears down her face, the fox was coming to realize that she was completely powerless now. They could say and do whatever they wanted with her, and if they broke their word or did something she hated, her only option was to take it and hope they might not be so cruel next time.

Morris felt none of the satisfaction he’d once enjoyed at seeing a monster getting punished. As far as he could tell, it was just monsters all the way down, himself included, and he didn’t know what to do about that. He watched the fox’s gangrape continue, no closer to an answer than before.


	5. Chapter 5

“Listen to this gross fucking cunt of yours,” said the man pumping Seo-yun with his cock. “You hear all that squelching? That’s the gallon of cum your tight hole has wrung out of us.” He slapped her clit, making her yelp. “I’ve never seen such a slutty, drooling twat.”

“You think her cunt is gross?” asked the latest man using her mouth. He was using his grip on her hair to make her fuck her throat on his dick. “I’d say look at her face, but you can’t even see it after all these sperm facials! Even her hair is all wet and sticky by now. I’m gonna have to scrub my fucking hands clean after I’m done with her.”

“Don’t listen to them, sweetie,” said the man sitting on her stomach. His weight was painful, but it was nothing compared to the way his hands crushed her breasts, grinding the tender flesh against his hard shaft that laid between them. . “You’re perfect right now. Your slimy tits are making me feel wonderful.”

Seo-yun tried not to react to their attempts to humiliate her. They didn’t have to remind her of their disgusting semen caked all over her body; she could feel every drop of it. After so many hours being pinned to the stump and raped, it was plastered to her legs, and coating the inside of her mouth, and gluing her eyes shut, and… she wanted to scream in frustration. She felt filthy and used and broken, like a half chewed piece of meat spat out onto the ground.

And her defiled state only spurred them on. They’d made that clear quickly enough. The more they degraded her, the more they enjoyed raping her.

“Someone oughta punish this greedy little twat,” said the first man. “We’ve spent all morning feeding it, and it’s still trying so hard to suck my next load out of me.” He was putting all of his weight into every thrust now, slamming his crotch against hers as hard as he could. Seo-yun knew all too well by now that it meant he was close to finishing. In the beginning, she’d hated when it happened, disgusted not only by the squirt of more foul sperm in and on her, but by the knowledge that her pain and misery were helping them get off. Later, she’d found herself welcoming it, telling herself that every ejaculation brought her ordeal one step closer to being over.

That sentiment had faded over time too. As the man clutched at her thighs, she met the warm gush of his filth into her with nothing but despondence. There would be another man after him, and another, and another. Their orgasms, derived from her suffering, were just another piece of the endless hell she was trapped in.

“Her throat’s no better,” said the man. “She’s a thirsty slut, that’s for sure. Most fucktoys get all loose and sloppy after they’ve swallowed the first dozen cocks or so. But not this one. Sloppy, yeah, but when I’m buried in her gullet she feels like a virgin enjoying her first taste of dick.” He slid out of her and rubbed his shaft over her face, scooping up some of the smeared cum before pushing back in. “Here’s a little snack to lick off me before I feed you the main course, fox slut.”

Seo-yun tried without success to ignore the taste of stale semen as he rubbed himself against her tongue. When Levinson had first taken her mouth, she’d thought it was the most degrading act in the world, and human sperm the foulest taste. The hours following that had done nothing to prove her wrong. The blond man had called her an object for helping men cum, and it never felt like a more accurate description than when one of them was using her throat to get off. It told her in no uncertain terms that they viewed her as nothing more than a collection of tight orifices that would feel good around their cocks.

And the taste… every man tasted different. Some were saltier, or more bitter, or more viscous. But they were all disgusting. At one point, about an hour into the gangrape, the slime coating her tongue had just been too much, and her stomach had rebelled, emptying itself onto the ground. She’d expected anger or punishment, but all the men had just laughed. And then they’d taken turns scooping up the regurgitated semen with their fingers and forcing it back down her throat. Her stomach had protested many times since then, and it had taken all her willpower to hold it back, to keep their disgusting seed inside her even though she could feel its warm weight every second.

The smells somehow managed to be even worse. Their cum and piss, her sweat and blood. She was soaked in their bodily fluids and her own, and the result was overpowering. Sometimes when they pinched her nose shut, enjoying the way she squirmed uselessly for air, she almost considered it a fair trade for blocking out the acrid stenches.

“Aww, don’t be so hard on her,” said the one using her chest. “She’s just a big tittied fox slut who doesn’t know better. After all those centuries of celibacy, she must be eager to make up for lost time.” He shifted his grip, pressing her nipples close enough to each other that he could pinch them both with one hand. This forced her breasts close together, creating a tunnel of flesh that he began humping eagerly. “Don’t worry fox, I don’t hate you for being a pathetic, cock hungry slut. How could I ever hate someone with such fat, fun titties to play with?”

He wasn’t the first man to take her that way. She couldn’t understand why they all seemed to care so much about her breasts. There was nothing special about them compared to the rest of her body. They existed for no other purpose than to feed her young, which she didn’t even have. Yet it seemed barely a minute could go by without them becoming a target for attention. Even when they weren’t being outright used like this, they were still constantly being slapped, or squeezed, or twisted. They’d only stopped chewing on them after she’d gotten too filthy for even their limited senses. It made no sense.

Having them directly rub their cocks on her chest was less painful than having her pussy or mouth raped, but it was still far from pleasant. The way they shook her body as they masturbated themselves with her breasts was pure torture for all three of her staked tails. Even worse, their movements tugged on her neck, frequently making it impossible to breathe. Seo-yun was so tired and miserable by now that she nearly cried every time she found herself choking on yet another dick, a situation that she’d experienced more times than anyone should ever have to. They were already hurting her, humiliating her, molding her into their fucktoy. Couldn’t they at least let her breathe while they did it? It was such a small and pitiful favor to ask for, and yet they continued to deny it.

Everyone had cheered the first time she’d passed out on one of their dicks. “Fucktoys need cock more than they need oxygen,” one of them had told the red haired woman after she’d woken up. “You want the second, you’d better get damn good at handling the first.” The worst part was, she found herself starting to believe it. When one of them raped her mouth without trying to choke her in the process, she actually felt real gratitude towards them, even sometimes tried to do a good job to encourage them to keep treating her kindly. She’d taken breathing for granted all her life, and now it had become a precious reward that she’d sucked filthy cocks to earn.

“Alright, no more after these three finish up,” Levinson called out from wherever he was. He’d used her a couple of times throughout the day, but she hadn’t heard him for a few hours now. Relief washed over Seo-yun. It was soon followed by more cum, shot into her pussy, down her throat, and onto her chin, but she barely minded, even when more hot piss filled her mouth.. It was over. The next day would be terrible, probably even worse, but at least today was ended.

Something soft rubbed against her face, wiping away the dried sperm that had forced her eyes to remain closed. She opened them just in time to see Levinson tossing what had once been one of her tails onto the ground, and had to fight not to be sick. “I thought I told you to make her belly bulge,” the blond man said, inspecting her. “Was my order not clear?”

“Crystal clear, sir,” one of his men said. “But the line to use her was long, and not everyone could wait until their turn with her mouth, so…” She heard something slide across the ground. “We had to improvise.”

Seo-yun was able to turn her head just enough to see what was going on. There was a large white cylinder on the ground. A bucket, she thought they were called. The top was open, and she could hear something inside sloshing as a man picked it up and carried it over. No, she thought with growing horror. No, it couldn’t be…

It was. The man holding the bucket tilted it just enough to let her see what looked like more than a gallon of dark yellow urine. He set it down right by her head. “We even dug up a funnel,” he said, and produced a small gray thing. He placed the tip of it in her mouth, holding it steady with both hands. “We thought you’d like to do the honors.”

Levinson laughed, and it was the first time Seo-yun had ever heard genuine amusement in his voice. “No, I have a better idea. Someone pull the stakes out of the bitch’s tails.” There were brief bursts of pain, and then Seo-yun’s tails were no longer pinned to the ground. She’d been longing for that to happen all day, but right now the bucket was all she could focus on. To her surprise, Levinson tossed the funnel away, and removed the thing that had been holding her mouth open for hours.

The blond man hoisted the bucket up and held it over her head. Seo-yun stared up at it, ready for the filthy liquid to rain down, but nothing happened. “Today’s your lucky day, animal,” said Levinson. “You actually get to make a choice. You can either take those three tails of yours and use them to pour all this piss down your throat, or I can pound the stakes back in, put your ring gag back on, and keep your gangrape going until my men fill you with piss the natural way. What’s it going to be?”

Seo-yun hadn’t been able to imagine anything more humiliating than being forcefed a gallon of piss, but Levinson had found a way. She already knew she had to do it. Compared to hours more of being gangraped, the choice was very easy. Horrific, but easy. She slowly reached up with her tails, grasped the top of the bucket, and tilted it down towards her.

Lukewarm piss flooded her mouth, too quickly to swallow it all. It immediately overflowed, spilling out over her face. Seo-yun tilted the bucket back, reducing the flow to something a bit more manageable. She was still getting almost as much urine on her face as down her throat, and she tried to tilt the bucket even further, but Levinson stopped her. The redhead had no choice but to do her best to gulp down the disgusting bitter fluid as quickly as she could.

“Chug!” shouted one of the men, and soon they all picked up the chant. “Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!”

Seo-yun didn’t know how long it took to drink it all. It felt like forever, an endless stream of stale piss to swallow and swallow and swallow. When it was finally over, she didn’t have to look at her stomach to see if it was bulging. She could feel it all inside of her, stretching her out. It hurt, an ache deep inside her that only grew stronger with each passing second. And knowing the source of her discomfort only made it worse. These men had spent all day treating her like garbage, and in return she’d willingly drunk their piss. Seo-yun didn’t feel like at all like a gumiho at the moment. She didn’t even feel like a lowly human. She felt like a fucktoy.

“Stupid bitch,” Levinson said, and grabbed one of her free tails. “What did I tell you about spilling piss?”

“No!” Seo-yun screamed, but it did no good. The blond man took out his knife, and a minute later he tossed another furry lump that had once been a tail onto the ground.

It was too much. After everything she’d been through, and what she’d just done, she couldn’t hold back her emotions any longer. The six tailed gumiho began to sob. Large, wet tears rolled down her face as she cried out her abject misery.

They laughed. Every man there, Levinson included, laughed at the sight of her tears. Seo-yun sobbed harder under the weight of their scorn. They were breaking her. She was fighting as hard as she could, but they were grinding her spirit away little by little, and there was nothing she could do to stop them. She would never going to run free through her woods again. That Seo-yun, the strong and confident gumiho, was as dead as any of the humans she’d feasted on in her life. What was left behind was a weak and cowardly human, and even that wouldn’t last long. They were going to keep chipping away at her until there was nothing left but the sobbing wretch she was now.

The red haired fox woman was so focused on her own misery that she hardly noticed when some of the men flipped her over onto her stomach, the hard stump pressing painfully against her swollen belly. She did notice when the tail around her neck was untied, but her ability to breathe freely was short lived. It was retied almost immediately to force her to keep her head up and facing forward. She didn’t truly rouse, though, until she felt the sharp pain of one of her tails being staked to the ground again.

Seo-yun cried out as Levinson hammered the stake back in, not bothering to re-use the bloody hole he’d left behind from the first time. “Whuh..?” she mumbled through cum smeared lips as he began working on the second tail. Night had fallen. She’d drunk their piss. Why wasn’t it over?

Levinson finished pounding in the second stake and stood up. He met her hurt, confused gaze with a sneer. “Dumb animal. Who the fuck said you’d get to rest when night came? Being a fucktoy is a 24/7 job, fox cunt. You’ll get to rest when you’ve drained the balls of every last man in camp.” He raised his voice. “Anyone who wants to head back to their bunk and sleep, go right ahead. The rest of you, form a line. The fucktoy has one last virginity to lose.”

Seo-yun couldn’t fathom what he meant. He’d already claimed her virginity last night. How could she have another? Was he referring to her healing power? She felt no further enlightened when the blond man went behind her and sank into her pussy, her hole so slick with cum that even though it was as tight as ever, it easily accepted his girth. But the details didn’t matter; they were going to rape her again. More tears streamed down her face at the knowledge that even after everything, she wasn’t done yet. “What do you think?” Levinson called out. “Lube or no lube?”

“If the slut wanted lube, she should’ve done a better job of sucking my cock!” yelled someone. There was a chorus of agreements.

“No lube it is, then,” said Levinson. To Seo-yun’s surprise, he pulled out of her completely, and did not thrust back in. Instead he returned to her front and used her hair, now stringy and dirty, to dry himself off. “Well, I can spare just a little.” She flinched as he reached a hand towards her face, but he didn’t strike her. He just rubbed a few fingers beneath her eyes and cheeks, gathering some of her dribbling tears. Then he rubbed those fingers over the head and shaft of his cock. “There,” he said simply. “The best lube a fucktoy can get.”

Seo-yun still didn’t understand what was going on. He was going to rape her again, that much was painfully clear, but nothing else that they were saying made sense. All she could do was resign herself to the knowledge that she would know what it all meant soon, whether she liked it or not.

The tip of his cock touched her anus.

The six tailed fox didn’t understand the significance of it at first. She thought he’d simply missed his intended target. But then his hands grabbed hold of her butt cheeks, spreading them far apart, and his dick, dry save for a few of her tears, gave an insistent push.

“No…” Seo-yun whispered. She started squirming, trying to evade his prick, ignoring the biting pain of her staked tails. “No! No! Please! Not there! Use my pussy! My cunt! Or my throat! Shove it down my throat! Just please not there!”

To her complete surprise, the pressure on her anus vanished. She even heard Levinson step back. “Thank you…” she breathed. “Thank you… thank you…”

Something touched her neck. It was slightly cold, and soft. A familiar kind of soft. A sick feeling entered the pit of Seo-yun’s stomach, unrelated to the piss still in there, when she realized that it was the tail he’d just cut off of her. Levinson wrapped it tight around her throat, and took hold of both ends. He pulled backwards hard, forcing the red haired woman to arch her back, then harder still, until she was bent backwards like a bow, every muscle in her body taut. Her mouth hung open, tongue lolling, as she was viciously strangled by the makeshift garrote. “This is for saying ‘no’,” the blond man told her.

Then he shoved himself forward, driving his cock into the choking woman’s asshole.

Seo-yun screamed silently as his cock sank into her ass. It hurt so much that she was certain he was killing her. That at any moment she would be literally ripped in two by this grotesque, obscene method he’d chosen to defile her last moments with. But against all expectations, she kept on living as his prick burrowed deeper and deeper into her guts. And none of the men watching seemed the slightest bit perturbed by their captain’s insanity. They cheered him on instead, telling him to fuck her ass hard and deep. They were all crazy! This wasn’t sex! He was just using his cock as an instrument of torture!

It felt like years passed before he bottomed out in her. Slow centuries of enduring her straining lungs and torn up asshole before his pubic hairs rubbed Seo-yun’s cheeks and his balls slapped against her pussy. He’d actually done it. He’d stuffed that entire long, fat prick of his into her ass. Even with all her healing powers, the fox woman couldn’t imagine her anus ever recovering from such an assault.

Seo-yun was naive about the ways of humans, but she wasn’t stupid. She knew that him forcing himself inside her was only the beginning of her anal rape, not the end. That knowledge didn’t make it any less painful when he pulled back, his thick cockhead scraping the battered walls of her rectum. His second thrust into her took slightly less time than the first, but was even more agonizing as he forced his way back into her already sore insides.

“How is she, sir?” one of them called out.

“Oh, I was all wrong about this one!” Levinson answered back. “Plenty of spirit in her! When she isn’t trying to crush my cock with her asshole, she’s trying to rip it right off!” Men laughed. They were all amused by how much he was hurting her.

With her head pulled back, Seo-yun stared up into the night sky, looking at the same stars she’d slept under every night. They were the closest thing she’d ever had to friends. This isn’t me, she told them mentally, as her face turned red and cum flecked spittle drooled out her mouth. Seo-yun was the lithe fox who hunted beneath your light, not this pitiful thing being bound up and choked with her own tails, her asshole being used as just another hole to shoot their cum into.

She felt her body growing slack. She’d been choked out enough times to recognize the feeling, the yawning abyss that she was falling into. Soon her consciousness would fade away, for a short while. But Levinson had other ideas. He let go of the tail around her neck for just a moment, just long enough for her to take a single rasping breath, the intake of oxygen almost as painful to her abused throat as any of their cocks had been. Then he pulled it back as tight as ever. “You don’t get to miss even a second of this, bitch,” he told her. “You’re going to be here for every last second of me enjoying your tender shithole.” He began to pick up the pace, raping her asshole harder and faster with each thrust. “Someone get a whip!” he called out. “I want to make this bitch dance on my cock.”

Seo-yun couldn’t see what was happening with her head fixed in place, couldn’t hear it with her blood roaring in her ears. But she felt it when the whip connected with her chest, ripping a bloody line across her soft flesh. She bucked, letting out a choking rattle, and the men all cheered to see it. Levinson slapped her ass. “That’s it, bitch, dance for me!” She did. Every time the whip tore a new gash in her breasts, her entire body quivered and shook. She could feel her breasts jiggle after each impact, drops of blood and semen flying with every movement. She could feel how her anus clamped around him, and the accompanying twitches of his cock that confirmed he was enjoying everything that was happening.

Levinson raped her asshole mercilessly, with hard and vicious thrusts. Every time he pulled out, his thick mushroom head was sandpaper against her ruined ass. He’d pull back until only that head was in her, stretching out her anal ring, and then he’d surge forward like he was trying to break right through her rectum and sink his cock directly into her organs, inch after inch of his fat prick packed into a hole far too small for it. He wouldn’t stop until he was fully seated in her, his ballsack slapping against her pussy lips again. Then for just a moment he’d be still, letting her feel him, feel every bump and vein and hair of the disgusting thing that had been crammed into her. Feel his happy twitches. Then he’d start all over again by pulling out. It was a horrible cycle that she endured ten times. Twenty. One hundred. Two hundred. The blond man was eager to destroy her asshole, and in no mood to stop.

Air, her addled mind thought… Need air. Need it need it need need it. Fuck my ass, fuck my cunt, fuck my throat. Just let me breathe. Please please please that’s all I want. Fill my stomach with your piss and my womb with your seed and my ass with your ugly stinking flesh. Whip my breasts bloody, tear my tails off, use me as a fucktoy, just let me breathe. I’ll do whatever you want if you just let me breathe.

Levinson did. For half a second. And then the garrote tightened again.

By the tenth time this happened, Seo-yun could barely hold a thought in her head anymore. She couldn’t remember what was happening, couldn’t distinguish between his cock ripping open her asshole and the whip flaying her breasts and the tail crushing her throat. All the sensations had blended into a flood of pain and shame that washed over her, leaving nothing behind. The red haired fox woman was exactly what they wanted her to be: an empty headed fuckdoll. She didn’t even notice when he erupted in her asshole, gushing hot semen that struck raw nerves, or when his cock became soft and still inside her, or when the leather stopped tearing at her chest. It wasn’t until the tail finally loosened and she managed a few hoarse breaths that conscious thought began to slowly return.

“Almost done, fox slut,” Levinson told her. “Just need to christen your last fuckhole.” Hot liquid began to fill her guts, and he didn’t need to say a word for her to understand what was happening. She didn’t try to struggle, or get away from it. She didn’t even have the capacity for disgust anymore. Seo-yun just laid there, panting for breath, as the blond man pissed up her ass. “One last chance,” he said quietly, almost pleasantly, as his stream continued. “Give me the marble and I’ll untie you, let you spend tonight sleeping instead of getting your ass turned into the camp’s cum dump.”

It was a tempting offer. Very tempting. But she weakly shook her head no.

Levinson didn’t bother trying to convince her. He just finished pissing and then pulled out, leaving urine, cum, and blood to dribble down her legs. “Who’s next?” he called out.

Another stiff cock plunged into her ass, reaming her out with eager and powerful strokes. The whip began making bloody lines across her chest again. Please don’t, she begged silently, too intent on recovering her breath to voice the words. Fuck me and whip me, but please please please please…

The tail around her throat tightened, and Seo-yun’s gangrape continued into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

When the sun rose the next morning, Seo-yun was still being anally raped.

For the first few hours, she’d clung to the faint hope that she’d get used to it as time went on. The thought of her asshole being permanently stretched out had been horrifying when Levinson had first raped her back there, but she’d quickly begun welcoming the idea. She’d do almost anything for a loose asshole that didn’t make her feel like she was being torn in half every time another fat cock forced its way into it. But once again, her body’s capacity for recovery betrayed her. As so many of the men happily informed her on their second, or third, or fourth round with her ass, she was still as tight as the first time.

Seo-yun grunted as another load of cum spurted into her bowels. Like it had for hours now, almost all of it gushed right back out of her, her insides already flooded with their seed. “Fuuuuck, that’s a good hole,” said the man as he squeezed the head of his softening cock, forcing the last few dribbles out onto her ass cheeks. “I could keep doing this all day.” He moved around to her front and slapped her cheek with his wet member. “Now where’s my thank you?”

“Thank you for plowing this fucktoy’s ass, sir,” Seo-yun said meekly, trying to ignore the hot wave of shame that the words evoked. “May she please have the honor of tasting you?” She’d been saying them for hours and they still burned.

His answer was to smack the head of his cock against her lips in an obscene kiss. Seo-yun obediently opened her mouth and got started. Behind her, another man sank into her ass, and she tried not to wince as he grabbed her swinging breasts and used them to slam into her as hard as he could on each thrust.

Sucking their dicks was, in almost every respect, worse than having them shoved down her throat. The pain was less, but the extra humiliation more than made up for it. Before, they’d been doing all the work; with the ring gag, she didn’t even have to go to the effort of keeping her mouth open. Now the situation was reversed. They just stood there, grinning at her, and it was her job to swallow them up, to kiss and lick them softly, to try and pretend she couldn’t smell and taste the fact that they had just been in her asshole. It was the most disgusting and degrading thing she could ever imagine doing, and she’d been doing it for hours, rewarding everyone who raped her.

Every time, every single time her lips or tongue touched their filthy pricks, she longed to bite down on them. Even without her fangs, she knew all about tearing meat off a body. She could chew one of them right off before its owner even had time to scream. But she fought that urge down every time, and instead gently licked their cum and her own filth off of them, and then tenderly and lovingly played with them until they were wet and stiff and ready to get back in line to use her again.

The reason for her behavior was still loosely coiled around her throat, ready to be put to use again at a moment’s notice. When she was sucking their dicks, they didn’t choke her. She could breathe all the sweet, wonderful air she wanted, as long as she did so with her lips around their cocks and her tongue caressing their shafts. It had been a choice between oxygen and dignity, and it hadn’t been a difficult one. Seo-yun knew her reprieve wouldn’t last forever. Eventually they’d get bored and move on to some new torment, one that would inevitably involve denying her the basic right to breathe again. So she did what she could to keep them interested. She tried hard to be a good cocksucker for them.

And they’d noticed. “God, can you believe we only started fucking her yesterday?” said the man she was licking. “Look what a perfect fox slut she is already.” He pulled his cock out of her mouth and used two fingers to lift the shaft up, showing her his balls beneath. Seo-yun suppressed a groan as she began tonguing the hairy, lumpy things. The most shameful part was that she’d known it was coming. She still knew barely any names or faces, but she was starting to recognize their cocks. This one’s owner always liked making her play with his balls, and they were still slick with her own drool from the last time he’d used her.

Not all the men in camp were still raping her. Most of them had gone to sleep after the first few hours, leaving only about twenty who were fanatical about using her ass. By now the number had dwindled to ten, but they showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. And the rest of the camp had already begun to wake up. There must have been a cookfire somewhere, because she could smell meat roasting, and it made her mouth water and her stomach rumble. It had been nearly three days since the last time she’d eaten, and her hunger had become a constant weight on her mind. Seo-yun would have rather died than admit it to any of the men, but a part of her had begun hoping that some of them would decide to finish in her mouth. Their cum tasted almost worse than what she had to keep cleaning off their cocks, but if Levinson was to be believed, it was the closest thing to food she’d be receiving while she was here, and she’d need to keep her strength up if she was going to escape.

The man using her ass cursed and popped out of her, sending some cum splattering to the dirt. “Dirty fucking slut,” he grumbled, and smacked the back of her head. “How am I supposed to enjoy fucking your ass when it’s this gooey? Aren’t you even ashamed of having a fucking gallon of cum in your guts, you disgusting ass slut?”

“Yes sir,” she mumbled around the other’s cock, and she meant it. Even a single drop of their seed in or on her would’ve been enough to make her skin crawl, and she was far beyond that point. There was so much of their cum in her ass that her acute ears could catch it sloshing and churning with every thrust in and out of her. A century of rainstorms wouldn’t be enough to make her feel clean again.

“Alright, nobody fucking steal my spot,” he growled. “I’ll be right back.” Seo-yun heard him race off towards one of the tents. She wasn’t looking forward to finding out what he intended to do, but her attention was taken up by the man using her mouth, who’d let go of his cock so she could resume sucking it.

“Don’t worry about Allen,” he said, tousling her hair as she worked. His tone was cheerful, but she could hear the cruel laughter just behind it as he enjoyed her submission and humiliation. “You’re a wonderful little ass slut, and that tight butt of yours deserves to have cum leaking from it every minute of every day.”

Seo-yun’s blood boiled at his sick idea of a compliment, and for a moment she almost gave in to that urge to castrate him. But all she said was “thank you sir” and kept dragging her tongue up and down his shaft, which was already beginning to stiffen again.

“Alright!” said the returning man emphatically. “I’ve got a stick, I’ve got some tape, just give me two seconds and… there!” Seo-yun let out a surprised squeal as something thick and furry was shoved into her asshole. She didn’t want to recognize it, but she did: another one of her severed tails, wrapped around a tree branch or something. The man reamed her out with what had been one of her precious tails for centuries, using it to scrape their cum out of her. He wasn’t gentle, and even her usually soft fur felt rough and scratchy to her well used insides as she was violently scrubbed with it.

The other man slapped his face with her wet cock. “Don’t go getting distracted, fox slut,” he said, more amused than angry. “You’re not quite done thanking me for the ass fuck yet.”

“Yes sir,” Seo-yun said, and swallowed him back up, trying to ignore the pain and outrage she felt about what was being done behind her. A familiar voice inside her head whispered that this was her own fault. If she’d done a better job obeying Levinson, she’d still have all of her tails, and they wouldn’t be able to defile her like this. The voice was still small and quiet, but it had been growing stronger all night.

Another man whistled. “Jesus, Allen, she looks like a freaking horror movie back there now! There’s blood everywhere!”

“Who the fuck cares?” answered Allen, and Seo-yun heard her repurposed tail thump to the ground. “The fox slut will heal.” He grabbed her breasts again, his fingers squeezing her flesh like he wanted them to pop, and Seo-yun howled as he rammed himself back into her ass. It hurt even worse than when Levinson had broken her in back there. She could feel the blood seeping out of her, but it wasn’t nearly as good a lubricant as their sperm, and his cleaning of her rectum had left it tender and swollen. It felt like she was being impaled as he forced every last inch of himself into her, having to use all his strength to overpower her tight, clenching hole. “Now this is a proper ass!” he said triumphantly, rearing his hips back so he could begin pounding her bleeding hole.

“What’s all the goddamn screaming about?”complained Levinson, emerging from a tent. His hair was slightly disheveled, and he looked like he’d just woken up. Despite the burning agony of her ass and the continuing humiliation of the cock between her lips, Seo-yun felt a pang of jealousy at the sight. What she wouldn’t do for a few hours of sleep… The blond man chuckled as he came closer and saw for himself the source of her distress. “Never mind. Carry on, Allen.”

“Yes sir!” said her anal rapist.

Levinson crouched by Seo-yun’s head, studying her as she sucked on the other man’s cock. Her cheeks flushed red at being observed so closely. “When did this start?” he asked.

“About six hours ago,” said the man. “We were all getting pretty filthy after a couple goes in her, and it was Daniels who asked if she’d be willing to show her gratitude if he had us stop whipping and choking her. I still think he was an idiot for sticking himself in her mouth that first time, but the fox slut wasn’t too stupid to know better than to bite.” He tousled her hair again. “She’s on her way to becoming an excellent cock sucker, sir.”

“Is that right, animal?” Levinson asked. “Have you already accepted being a fucktoy?” She could tell that he knew better, that he knew exactly why she was doing this, but Seo-yun nodded anyway, trying not to show the rising tension in her. If he tried to make her suck him, she didn’t care if they choked her for days after, or just tortured her to death. She wouldn’t miss her chance for revenge.

But the blond man didn’t give her the opportunity. He just nodded to himself and straightened up. “Once you’re finished and she’s cleaned you up, Allen, untie her. It’s time for the bitch’s break to end.”

His words made her ache even more than Allen’s pistoning cock inside her. As painful and degrading as the last few hours had been for her, she knew he was absolutely right: compared to everything else, it had almost been like getting to rest.

* * *

The fox had been strung up for hours now.

Morris had a good vantage point of the tree from where he was working on kitchen duty. Almost everyone in the camp cared about nothing but the fucktoy training right now, but keeping everyone fed was important, especially given how many calories people were burning, so he’d volunteered for what he knew would be a thankless task. A hunting team had brought back two deer that morning, and though it would take a long time to fully dress and prepare them, it would leave them with enough meat for days.

The fox was trying hard to satisfy the two men using her. Garret was in front of her and Jacobs behind, the two men fucking her cunt and ass while she hung from the tree branch. She was low enough that if she’d just put her legs down, she could have easily reached the ground, but instead she held them up in a near split, letting the rope tighten around her windpipe. Her body bobbed back and forth as she flexed her muscles, squeezing both men with her holes. Behind the tree stretched a line of men enjoying her performance, waiting for the top of the hour when two of them would get to replace Garret and Jaocbs. Based on their numbers, the fox was going to be spending the entire day hanging there, and probably all of tomorrow if most of them wanted a second go at her.

This was one of Levinson’s favorite games for breaking a monster. He must have really had it out for this one; usually he saved this for much later in the training, when their captive had already unwillingly gained plenty of sexual experience. He’d never known the captain to introduce it as early as the third day. He supposed it probably had to to with that fox marble the man seemed so determined to get. Well, that behavior wasn’t anything new for the man. For as long as Morris had known him, he’d had a habit of keeping a trophy from every monster they took. The eye of a gorgon, the scale of a naga, the fangs of a vampire… he always liked turning a piece of what they were most proud of into a memento of their destruction. The only difference now was that he couldn’t just cut or smash what he wanted off of the monster, and Morris knew Levinson well enough to know how much he hated having to ask for something.

If the fox had been smart, she would’ve given up her marble the first time he’d asked. Levinson didn’t like being told no. He was cruel to even the most obedient of captives, but he’d gone a step beyond for her. The man wasn’t just trying to break her, he was trying to smash her into little pieces. Usually she would have been given some time to rest by now, maybe even some scraps of food if she’d performed well, and the truly vicious tortures like this one, the kind Levinson loved most, would be spaced out more.

The rules to this particular torture game were simple. As long as the fox did a good job pleasuring both men, and obediently choked herself on the rope, they would let her set her feet down every minute or so to catch her breath a little. But if she tried to breathe without their permission, or they thought she wasn’t working hard enough…

Even as he watched, Garret shook his head in mock sadness. “You call this a warm, loving twat?” he said. “You’re supposed to be hugging my cock, not giving it some light pats.” The fox made an urgent noise, and the rope swung back and forth as she began bobbing her hips much faster than before, but it was too late. Jacobs held her legs up, still enjoying the tight confines of her ass, while Garret pulled out and picked up the spreader bar lying on the ground. It took only seconds to snap the ends onto her ankle cuffs, and just like that there was no longer anything voluntary about her strangulation.

“What you gonna use this time?” Garret asked casually, regarding the pile of tools lying by the tree. “They’re all fun, but I love the way the crop makes her squeal, personally.”

“Can’t resist that soldering iron,” Jacobs said with equal calmness. Neither of them seemed at all concerned with the way the fox’s face was changing color while her body twitched helplessly. Not that it was an unusual sight for either of them anymore. In just the half hour they’d had with her, this was already the fifth time she hadn’t met their standards. “Most bitches, we can only use that on them once or twice before there’s nowhere good left to burn, but this little slut…” He gave her ass a hard smack before pulling out to grab the iron off the ground. “I can’t even see the marks from the last time anymore. You want to start now or let her take a nap first?”

“A nap, definitely.” Garret gave the fox a little wave as her struggles slowed and her eyelids drooped. “Nighty night, fox slut. Sweet dreams.” Both men enjoyed the sight of her slow descent into unconsciousness.

The rope went up and over the tree branch and then back down, the other end tied to a smaller branch at about chest height. Once the fox was completely out, Jacobs untied that other end, and was almost gentle as he lowered her down the ground, doing his best not to wake her. They gave her about a minute like that, letting her heavy breaths calm down until she looked calm and peaceful. Then Jacobs yanked on the rope, pulling her back up, and quickly tied it back off.

The restarted strangulation woke the fox up, but before she could so much as open her eyes, Garret was striking her chest with the riding crop. Her tits were round and perfect, showing no sign at all of the heavy abuse they’d been subjected to over the last few days, and the way the crop bounced off of them was mesmerizing, even to Morris watching from a distance. The red mark left behind by each slap of leather stood out beautifully against her smooth olive skin. The man made her fat breasts jiggle and dance as he struck them from multiple angles, putting his full power into each blow of the crop. Just like he’d wanted, the fox squealed with every vicious blow. For the last couple hours, she’d been much more vocal about how much they were hurting her. Morris didn’t know whether they’d simply worn her resistance down, or if she’d realized that trying to hold back and act tough only encouraged them to go at her harder.

Jacobs was equally devoted to punishing her butt with the soldering iron. He pressed the hot tip into her full cheeks, the flesh dimpling as the iron seared it. After each involuntary jolt of pain ran through her, he’d pull the iron back and choose a different spot. Morris had watched the man use the opportunity to write several words across the fox’s cheeks – SLUT, WHORE, CUNT – but this time he had other intentions. He aimed carefully, then drove the soldering iron right up the fox’s squirming asshole.

The effect was immediate. Even with the rope around her throat, she let out a scream that must have been audible for miles. Jacobs’s response was to snicker and shift his angle so he could force it in even deeper. “Aww, does the fox toy not like getting her shithole fucked by a soldering iron?” he mocked. “Then try to remember that next time my cock is in there! A warm spongy cock or hard burning metal: it’s entirely up to you which your ass gets, fucktoy!”

Garret must have been inspired by his companion’s cruelty, because he left the fox’s tits alone so he could slap the riding crop against her splayed cunt instead. It didn’t gather the same vocal reaction as the iron, but Morris saw the utter misery in her expression every time the man paddled her. “I don’t know what’s worse, fox slut,” he remarked as he beat her pussy black and blue. “The fact that you have such a slutty, cum guzzling cunt, or the fact that you don’t know how to use it.properly. Good thing you’ve got us here to keep it well fed and well trained.”

The brutal double torture session didn’t stop until the woman had passed out again. The next time she woke up, the spreader bar was off and their cocks were already back inside her. “You learn your lesson, fox slut?” Garret asked, and the woman nodded her head quickly as she forced her tired legs back into that near split. “Let’s find out if you’re lying.”

The fox went at her task with an enthusiasm borne of terror, and both men smiled as her hard working holes clenched their dicks. “There’s that good fox slut we know and love,” Garret told her after a little while, his hands groping and molding her beaten tits. “Give yourself five seconds.”

“Thank you, sir,” the fox panted as soon as her feet hit the ground. Her voice held nothing but honest gratitude for the privilege of breathing. She sucked in large, quick gasps of air, and then raised her legs back up five seconds later without waiting to be told. The tree branch creaked as her holes got back to work.

Her performance wouldn’t be good enough for long; Morris had seen Levinson create more than enough broken slaves to know that she wasn’t there yet. He didn’t know if she was obeying purely out of fear, or if the genuine desire to obey was being instilled. Possibly neither, and she was only trying to make them lower their guards. But whatever the drive behind her good behavior, a slight hesitation to her movements remained, a stiffness brought up by still thinking of herself as a person, not a sex toy.

It wouldn’t be there forever. It was already visibly diminished compared to when they’d hung her up that morning. Given enough time and pain, every last trace of her sense of self would crumble away, leaving only the servile toy they’d been hired to create. And that spark of life in her eyes, the one that still persisted despite everything they’d put her through, would die out completely. Just like Morris himself had helped do with so many before her.

He still didn’t know why the thought of it happening to her bothered him.

* * *

“I haven’t decided if you’re the most stubborn bitch I’ve ever met,” Levinson mused, “or just the stupidest.” The fox whimpered as he put the point of his knife against her left cheek and pushed, the tip easily sinking into her smooth skin. A thin trickle of blood began running down her face, thickening as he dragged the knife slowly up, turning the puncture wound into a long gash that ended just before her eye socket.

The animal was with him tonight. He knew the men were disappointed to lose hours of potential time with her, but they were loyal enough not to complain. The two of them were in his private tent, and she was suspended face down, three of her six remaining tails tied to some of the poles that made up the ceiling. Two of the other three were being used to bind her arms and legs behind her back in a hogtie that he’d made as uncomfortable as he could manage while still leaving her holes available, and the last tail was wound through her hair, forcing her body to remain horizontal and her head upright. It wasn’t an ideal position to suffocate her, but the bitch didn’t deserve oxygen yet, so he’d attached a custom choke collar to her neck. Its leash trailed on the floor, and all it took was a single step on it to have her gasping for air.. After years of teaching all sorts of creatures that breathing was now a special privilege that they would need to work hard to earn, it required no conscious thought to ease off every time she got close to actually passing out.

“You already know I can do anything I want to you,” he said, leaving an identical cut on her right cheek. “If I wanted, we could spend the remaining nine days we have together finding out how many chunks of flesh I can carve off you without killing you.” The blade point sank into her stomach next, just above her belly button, and traveled all the way up to her shoulder blades. “And if I go too far? We just start over with one of our other leads. You’re hardly the only fox woman in the world, just the easiest to capture.” The knife cut into her upper thigh next, then the soles of her feet, then all the way down the length of a tail. “So when I tell you that there’s something you can do to make your pitiful existence a little easier,” he continued, adding cut after cut, “you should be jumping at the chance. I can promise you’ll never find a more generous offer in the rest of your miserable life.”

The cuts on her face had almost closed up already, so he reopened them with a couple flicks. Then he moved on to the others, undoing all the healing her body was working hard to do. By the time he’d finished, it was time to go back and begin again. He repeated the cycle several more times before he found himself growing bored. He set the knife aside and picked up the lighter instead. The bitch wailed as he pressed the heated tip against one furry ear. “I’ll let you eat real food.” Next was her nipple. “Let you sleep in a real bed.” Then the skin between her thumb and forefinger. “Give you water to drink instead of piss.” Behind her knee. “I’ll even tell the men to go easy on you.” The center of her forehead. “There are different levels of breaking, you know.” Her wrinkled anal ring. “We could turn you into a perfectly acceptable fucktoy without completely destroying who you used to be.” The inside of her lower lip. “And all you have to do is give me your fucking marble.”

The fox flinched at the sudden volume of his voice, but gave no other response. He left another twenty or thirty burns all over her body before he picked up the pliers. “Cuts and burns we know you can heal. Chopped off pieces you can’t. Where’s the line drawn, animal?” He gripped the base of her right pinky with the pliers. “What about broken bones?” He twisted the pliers slowly, enjoying the feel of her muscles trying and failing to resist him. He looked right into her red choking face as he increased the pressure little by little, savoring the terror in her bloodshot eyes, until there was a crunch and the animal screamed. He kept twisting until there were no more snaps and crackles, then twisted the pliers all the way in the opposite direction for good measure. Once he was satisfied that the finger was thoroughly mangled, he inspected it closely. “Yes, there are some signs of healing. Not as quickly as your usual wounds, though. I bet I could break your other nine fingers long before this one is fixed.”

He gripped her ring finger with the pliers next. “Should we find out? Or are you going to make the first smart decision of your life?” She just closed her eyes and shuddered. He managed to break her ring finger even more slowly than her pinky, and her middle finger more slowly still. “Maybe you just like pain? Is that it?” He got a good grip on her index finger. “Am I making you wet, fox slut?” He carefully, almost delicately, snapped the digit in four different places before moving on to her thumb. “It would explain a lot. I can’t imagine anything but a dedicated paintoy putting itself through so much torture for so little.”

By the time he finished all ten fingers, more than half an hour had passed and the bitch was sobbing like the pathetic fucktoy she was always meant to be. He tapped the pliers against one of her big toes next. “And now these.”

Crunch, crunch, crunch. When he was done with her toes, her right pinky was looking a bit better. Nowhere near fixed, but definitely on the way to healing. So he broke it again, and then her nine other fingers again, and all ten of her toes again. The bitch looked half dead by the time he was done with round two, and not just from the oxygen deprivation. She wore a look of despair so profound that he nearly came then and there. But he held back. She hadn’t suffered enough yet to earn his cum. “Last chance, fox cunt. Then I stop going easy on you.”

There was pure horror in her eyes as she digested his statement. She could see that he wasn’t bluffing; he had never once felt the need to lie to fucktoys. She was close to giving in. Right on the edge. But the stupid, stubborn bitch continued to resist, shaking her head no. It was frustrating, and part of him itched to beat the sorry cunt to death for being so troublesome, but at the same time, Levinson couldn’t really say that he minded. He’d been looking forward to both really getting to hurt the animal, and to finding out for himself the full extent of her healing. He’d seen other kitsune and gumiho before, but he’d never had an opportunity like this to experiment with them.

Levinson began by strapping her ring gag on her. If she wasn’t going to be smart, he wasn’t interested in anything she had to say, and he wanted her mouth ready and waiting when it came time to fuck it. She might be willing to suck the others off without it, but he wasn’t stupid. Then he took hold of her swinging tits with both hands, enjoying the warm flesh as he kneaded it. “You ever heard of piercings, animal? No, of course not.” He let go of her tits and picked up the knife. He placed the point against her left nipples this time, using his other hand to hold her still, and she trembled as he worked the knife point into her one millimeter at a time until the bloody tip emerged from the other side. He repeated the action with her right nipple, then picked up the two silver rings. It was no trouble inserting them, and afterward he played the lighter over them for a while to seal the rings closed, and then a while longer just to enjoy her screams. By that point, her fingers and toes were looking almost normal again, so he went ahead and broke them all a third time.

Levinson hooked a finger into each nipple ring and pulled down, and was rewarded with a strangled scream from the bitch. Perfect. Her cries were only slightly less pained when he tied a small weight to each ring. He gave both her tits a hard slap, sending the weights swinging and making her groan with agony.

He wasn’t done with those tits by a mile, but for now he picked the knife back up. “Let’s find out if bits and pieces can get reattached.” He thought he’d heard the bitch howl plenty of times before, but she really outdid herself when he began to saw at her left ear. Even with the collar choking her, it was loud. Without it, she probably would’ve woken the entire camp. Once he’d cut about three quarters into the ear, he grabbed hold and slowly ripped it off the rest of the way, making her howls grow even more pronounced as he did.

When he was done, he looked at the bloody lump of fur in his hand. He was half tempted to toss it away just to make her miserable, but this was an important test. Besides, he could always do it afterward. So he pressed the severed ear to the stump and waited. Almost immediately he felt it shifting slowly in his grasp, and when he let go it stayed in place, the wound slowly closing up. “So that works,” he said. “How about this?” He grabbed her right pinky, still in the middle of healing, and lopped it clean off.

He picked the severed digit up off the ground and showed it to her, amused by the way her eyes widened at the sight. “What happens if we give that hand a minute to heal, animal? Let’s find out.”

While he waited, Levinson attached another pair of weights to the existing ones. Her nipples were now visibly stretched by them, and when he slapped her tits this time she made a sound like he was killing her. It was so nice that he went ahead and added a third pair of weights.

By now the stump of her pinky was covered in smooth skin. He pressed the severed digit against it, and confirmed that nothing happened, not even when he sliced the tip of the stump off and pressed the pinky finger against the wound. The damage was permanent. “Well, you don’t have nine tails anymore, but at least you’ve got nine fingers,” he said, and tossed the pinky in the wastebasket. He caught her staring at it sadly, her disfigured hand slowly flexing, and laughed out loud. “Time for more weights, bitch.”

Every pair of weights stretched her nipples out further. By the time there was a chain of ten hanging from each ring, her nipples looked grotesquely long. She was making frantic sounds, and he didn’t need a translation. “That’s exactly what’s going to happen eventually,” he confirmed. “I stretch these slutty nipples enough and they’ll tear right off your chest. And now that we know they can be reattached, I can make that happen as many times as I want. And you know what?” He gave her tits another hard slap. “I’m done asking for the marble tonight. I’m going to play with you until morning, fox cunt, and there’s not a damn thing you can do to stop me now.”

He added four more weights to both nipples, and then decided the fucktoy could use a little more jewelry. He peeled back her clitoral hood, and stroked the knife tip against her clitoris, wanting to be certain she knew what was coming. “Don’t forget, fox cunt, this isn’t part of your training. The one and only reason I’m doing this to you is because you refused me. This is what happens to bitches who refuse orders.” He jabbed the tip through her flesh.

It took a while to add her new clit ring, seal it shut with the lighter, and give it its own set of fourteen weights, especially since he stopped twice to reopen all her cuts, reheat all her burns, and re-break her remaining fingers and toes. He couldn’t remember if he’d ever seen a creature in more pain than this pathetic bitch, and it was making him rock hard. No sense letting that go to waste.

Her cunt was as warm and snug as it had been on Saturday. Even without her restored hymen, which he ripped through on the first thrust, he never would’ve guessed that it was a hole that had been getting pounded for several days straight. The bitch mewled as his hard thrusts made all of her weights swing back and forth. He fucked her involuntarily clenching twat for a couple minutes, then shifted to her asshole. It too was as tight as ever, despite the fact that he’d personally shoved his entire arm up there just that afternoon, as had more than half the camp. The men were absolutely right; he did need to get one of these foxes for himself.

Levinson continued alternating between her two holes, using them both roughly. They were both among the best fuckholes he’d ever enjoyed, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t improve on the experience. The volume of the fox slut’s cried didn’t increase much when he started breaking her fingers yet again, but the way her holes constricted around him with every wet snap told him that he had her attention. Her constant agony was making him feel so good that he even got distracted enough to let her pass out once, holding his foot on her leash for just a little too long. To make up for her getting a tiny break in her torment thanks to being unconscious, he pierced the tips of her fox ears after she woke up. Each time his knife stabbed a new hole into her delicate flesh, she clamped down so tight that she nearly wrung his cum out. He put four rings into each ear, lined up in a row. He made a mental note to seal them closed in a minute, but for now his cock was demanding release.

“When humans get these, we call them earrings,” he told her as he lightly tugged on the rings one at a time, making her spasm around him. But for fucktoys…” he slid his fingers into all eight, like he was putting on brass knuckles. “We call them handholds.”

Artist: Lichaedesu

The fox slut shrieked and shrieked as he yanked back on them, using her piercings as leverage to fuck her cunt even harder. He pulled on her piercings like he was trying to tear them out, and he was half hoping to see it happen. 

Artist: Menoron

But her tight cunt saved her, sucking and hugging him too hard to resist. For a time, for just a brief time, he wanted to cum more than he wanted to hurt her. So he buried his cock as deep as it would go, and emptied himself into her soft, perfect fuckhole.

Artist: Genex

Her holes had left him wet and messy by the time he pulled out, but he didn’t make her clean him off. Not yet. First he took the lighter and sealed the eight ear piercings shut, then it was time for two more weights on each of her nipple and clit rings, then time to redo her cuts, burns, fingers and toes. By then he was more than stiff again, and grateful for the prepared ring gag. His cock slid into her mouth and straight down her throat, where her choke collar was making her extra tight. If he pulled the leash hard enough, he could see the bulge of his prick inside her.

He stuck his fingers in her ear piercings again, and fucked the fox slut’s throat as hard as any of her other holes, using the grip to slam her face into his crotch with enough force to bruise his own thighs. “Growl for me, cunt,” he reminded her, giving her piercings a little extra twist. That immediately got her purring around him, the soft vibrations intoxicating. It was more than enough to make him finish if he let it, but unlike before, he found himself still wanting to hurt her more than he wanted to cum. So when there was nothing left on his shaft but her drool, he reluctantly pushed her head away, popping out of her throat and leaving spit and precum running down her chin.

When the animal realized he was removing the weights from her rings, a wave of relief passed over her red features, and he almost laughed out loud at her stupidity. He took three long piece of twine and looped each one loosely around one of her piercings, then knotted them together. The bitch’s cries as he pulled on them as hard as he could were hilarious. Her pulled until her entire midsection was straining, caught between her tied tails and her pierced genitalia. Only when he was certain that he couldn’t stretch her a single millimeter further did he tie the twine off to a leg of the heavy cupboard where he kept his personal items, leaving the fox slut as taut as a guitar string.

Levinson paced around her, savoring the way she twitched in agony even though he wasn’t laying a finger on her. Not that it lasted long; her cuts had almost finished healing. Once he’d redone everything, he selected a cattle prod and showed it to her. “All it took was, what, the threat of an hour of this to make you throw away every protection you had?” The fox cunt gurgled as he slid the business end of the prod through her ring gag, burying the device as far down her throat as physically possible. “Let’s see how you enjoy three.” He taped down the button and settled back to watch.

Her body began spasming violently, arms and legs flailing in the air. He was delighted to see that her body’s constant healing was the only thing stopping her clitoris and nipples from tearing right off. As it was, both were ragged and bloody within minutes. As she shook helplessly, curves jiggling and every part of her lovely form on full display, he found himself drawn to her eyes more than anything else. Her wide, hopeless, suffering eyes. He’d intended to wait and fuck her after, but the beautiful sight was too much. It only took two pumps of his hand to make his cock spurt thick globs of semen right into those perfect eyes.

The cattle prod’s batteries died well before the three hours were up, as he’d expected. He used the opportunity to redo the cuts, burns, and broken digits yet again, and then shoved a fresh prod down her throat and got back to it. Levinson had expected the experience to become boring eventually, but the fox cunt’s pain was mesmerizing to watch, and the time flew by. When he reached the third hour and switched off what had been the fifth prod, he didn’t bother pulling it out of her mouth before fucking her tight asshole. She was so limp and still with the electricity off that a casual observer might have thought she was dead. But he could still detect faint signs of life. Not with his eyes, but with his cock, feeling the weak rumbling of her lungs as they kept futilely trying to draw in air.

He leaned over to grab her ear handholds so he could ride her like the little bitch she was. “After this, needles,” he decided. “And then the branding iron. And then a hammer to your elbows and kneecaps. And then the cattle prod again. Still hours to go before morning, fox cunt, and we’re only just getting started.” She let out a breathless whimper, and the sound made his cock twitch hard inside of her. At just that moment, there wasn’t anything in the world he wanted more than to fuck her hard, to make her screaming, trapped body writhe beneath him. So he did. He fucked her backdoor like the tight fleshlight it was, every moan and tremble from her inspiring him to be even rougher.

When his orgasm approached, he all but vaulted over to her front again, driving his pulsing cock down her throat mere moments before it started spurting. He shot his seed all the way down into her belly, using her handholds to grind her face into his crotch. The sneaky fox slut managed to pass out again while he was feeding her his cum, a fact he didn’t notice until his soft cock slipped out of her throat.

He woke her up with a cattle prod shoved up her cunt. “You don’t get to rest, bitch!” he yelled over her agonized screams. “You don’t get to eat! You don’t get to breathe! Until I’m satisfied that you’re a completely broken fucktoy, you will do nothing but suffer every moment of every day!” Her distress had already made him hard yet again, and he forced himself back into what was becoming his favorite hole, her asshole every bit as tight as ever. “And now you’re going to fuck me with this slutty ass!” he yelled, punctuating his words by jabbing the cattle prod into one of her butt cheeks. Her legs danced as the voltage coursed through her. “You’re going to clench this fuckhole around the man who’s spent the last five hours torturing you half to death, and you’re gonna wring his cum out so he can get back to torturing for you another five hours!”

The fox cunt didn’t respond at first, just like he’d been hoping. The dumb bitch hadn’t lost a tail in days, and he’d been itching for an excuse. He sawed it off slowly, leaving the other end still dangling from the ceiling. Her ass had started squeezing him the moment she’d felt the knife, and it had only made him enjoy mutilating her even more. He untied the severed tail while she hugged his cock with her asshole, and then leaned forward. It wasn’t an easy fit, but he managed to cram a good length of it through the ring gag and down the five tailed fucktoy’s throat, bloody end first. “You taste that, bitch?” Levinson asked her as she gagged on her own flesh. “That’s the taste of a worthless fuck-up who couldn’t even follow a simple order.”

He felt her convulse, and then she started retching. He slapped his hand over her mouth before she could throw up, and felt the warm bile strike his palm as he blocked its exit. “Disgusting whore,” he snarled. “Don’t you dare get your filth all over my tent. Swallow it before I chop off another tail.” She shuddered, throat working, and slowly forced the vomit around her severed tail and back down into her stomach. He removed his hand, wiped it clean in her hair, and then leaned back, ready to relax and let her asshole finish him.

The men had done a good job teaching the fox slut, and it only took a few minutes for her asshole to milk him, receiving his fourth load of the night. If he could, Levinson would’ve continued fucking her forever, but she’d drained his balls like a good fucktoy. That was alright, though. In the time he’d spent in her, her cuts and burns had all vanished. Even her finger and toes looked normal again.

But not for long.


	7. Chapter 7

The fox was being distracting again.

Daniels seemed to think so too. “God, isn’t she fucking sexy?” he commented as he sat next to Morris in the makeshift mess hall, giving the man a friendly shoulder bump. Morris could only nod in silent agreement. It was ostensibly breakfast time, but none of the men, Morris included, seemed all that interested in their meals. Every eye in the hall was fixed on the fox as she laid lengthwise across a table, her butt hanging off the side. Two of her tails were being used to tie her limbs to the table legs, while the other three…

It was hard to see her face, obscured as it was by the tail thrusting in and out of her throat, but what was visible was dyed red in shame. And possibly more; the tail in her cunt was clearly soaked by now, her own juices drooling off it in clear strings. Her final tail was busy in her ass. All three tails moved at the same rhythm as she fucked her own holes, and the sight was absolutely mesmerizing. So much so that even though it had been a full minute since Wilson had pulled out of her throat to spray his seed all over her ripe chest, no one had stepped up to take a turn with her yet, knowing it would mean the end of her one-woman show.

It was Kent who finally made the first move, lightly stroking himself as he approached the bound fox. “Gimme some of that ass,” he said, and she obediently pulled the tails out of both her butt and mouth, the one in her cunt still pumping away. As he got started working himself into her asshole, still tight enough to make progress difficult, she adjusted her position: the tail she’d been deepthroating slid down to his crotch to begin stroking his balls, while the one that had been in her ass went into her mouth to start getting sucked clean. Once Kent had established a rhythm, the fox matched it with her other tails, fucking her cunt and throat at the same rough staccato pace her ass was getting. It might have been possible to think she was enjoying herself, if not for the expression of misery she wore, and the tears of humiliation running down her cheeks.

It wasn’t the first time she’d degraded herself for their amusement, but this time there was an edge of desperation to her movements. She wasn’t just performing to avoid punishment, she was actively trying to win their approval. As if on cue, her stomach rumbled, and many of the watching men snickered. “Looking good so far, bitch,” one of them called out. “You must really be looking forward to guzzling all that cum!” Her blush deepened, but she didn’t let it interrupt what she was doing.

It had been a full week since they’d captured the fox, and just as Levinson had asked, she’d been fed nothing but piss and cum in that time. Yesterday she hadn’t even received that much; knowing how hungry she must be getting, the captain had ordered that her mouth was to be off limits. They could still fuck her there, but not finish inside it. He’d told her that if she could be an obedient fucktoy for an entire twenty four hours, she’d be rewarded with some cum to swallow.

This was another tried and true tactic, but just like the hanging a few days ago, it was earlier than usual. In this case the reason was obvious, though. Her healing powers were incredible, but they didn’t come from nowhere. After being forced to heal almost constantly for the last week, she was looking noticeably gaunt, tens of thousands of calories no doubt burned to fuel her regenerations. Before the captain’s order, she’d already started looking almost eager when someone wanted to use her throat, and after they finished she would suck the last few drops out of them without being asked.

It had been a long day for the fox, even considering what the rest of her week had been like. Every man that used her had done his best to provoke her and find an order that she would refuse. She’d licked balls and assholes and feet, fucked herself with just about every phallic object in camp, and repeated hundreds of verbally degrading lines for their amusement. For an entire day, she had behaved exactly like the fucktoy she was being molded into.

There was less than an hour left, and this was her last ordeal. Surrounded by delicious smelling food, the starving woman was doing her best to earn a drink of cum. At the moment, that meant fucking Kent while he enjoyed her asshole. Her hips were rising to meet his on every thrust, all three of her tails hard at work to make the experience more humiliating for her and more pleasant for him. He was amusing himself with her nipple rings while he assfucked her, twisting and tugging on them to make her buck.

It didn’t take for the man to finish, burying himself in her with a satisfied groan. Her two tails mirrored his action, penetrating her as deeply as she could manage, while her third continued caressing his ballsack until he popped out of her, soft and sticky with cum. “Don’t forget to clean up after yourself, slut,” he reminded her, and gave her clit ring a playful tug that made her yelp before stepping away.

She obeyed, using her tail to scoop the cum out of her loosened ass. She’d already been warned about what would happen if she tried to taste any of it, so she instead began smearing it on herself instead, wiping her tail clean on her arms and legs and hair. By the time her ass was cleaned up, it was looking as tight as it had ever been, and her body glistened with Kent’s seed.

Daniels nudged Morris. “Hey, how many times you fucked her already? I made it to the big five oh with her butt yesterday.”

“Oh, um, lots of times,” Morris lied, watching Allen stepping up to fuck her cunt. From the way he slid right in, it was as wet as it looked, and judging by the man’s contented sigh, as tight as ever. “Lost count.”

He didn’t know how the man would react if he knew Morris hadn’t used her at all yet, and he wasn’t eager to find out. It wasn’t because of any reluctance on his part. The fox was as beautiful as any monster they’d ever captured, and Morris had never strayed from punishing them. He’d just been busy, that was all. There was a thousand and one duties to do around camp, from kitchen duty to gun cleaning to vehicle maintenance, and nobody else was in a hurry to do any of them. Half of them would’ve probably burned down the camp if they’d tried; Morris was one of only a handful with real military experience. The rest had been recruited more for their capacity for violence than anything else.

Something in his expression or tone must have been off, because Daniels gave him a look. “When was the last time you got to fuck her anyway?” he asked. “Can’t remember seeing you with her.”

“Last night,” Morris told him. “While she was by the campfire.” There had been a big bonfire, and the men had used the opportunity to heat sticks and torture the fox with them. They’d made her keep smiling while they burned her, on the outside of her body at first and later on the insides. Morris vividly remembered her holding her own cunt lips open so that men could take turns burning her cervix. More than a dozen men had finished inside her ass while that particular torture was going on, her squirming reaction so strong that none of them had lasted more than a couple minutes.

“That long? Geez man, you should’ve said something.” Daniels raised his voice. “Guys, guys, let’s give Morris a turn next. Man hasn’t fucked the slut in a good ten hours.”

There were some grumbles about that; Morris wasn’t exactly the most popular man in the crew. The only reason Daniels was even talking to him was because the man was too new to know Morris’s reputation for being, as most of them called it, “a boring fucking buzzkill”. When their captive were less durable, it usually fell on him to stop things from getting out of hand. If left to their own devices with someone who couldn’t heal wounds like the fox, Levinson’s men would kill most of their prisoners before their first day was over. Even this one would be missing all her tails if he hadn’t spoken up. Many of the men didn’t care for Morris’s involvement, but he’d been with Levinson longer than almost any of them, and was the closest the captain had to a second in command. So they obeyed him, begrudgingly.

Allen was in the middle of finishing up with the fox. He’d already cum, and was wiping his cock clean on the woman’s forehead. “Don’t go trying to eat any of that now,” he said, chuckling. “Wouldn’t want you to lose out on your meal so close to the end.” She reluctantly pursed her lips together, letting his sperm dribble over them and down her chin instead of into her mouth. He flashed Morris an okay sign. “You’re up, champ.”

“I’m, I need to finish my breakfast,” Morris said weakly, gesturing to his plate.

“Fuck your breakfast,” Daniels said, though his tone wasn’t unkind. “Shit will be here when you get back. Go enjoy yourself!”

Morris stood from his seat, then hesitated. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to punish the fox. She was a monster like all the rest of them, and gorgeous, and… he could feel himself scrambling for an excuse not to go through with it. What was **wrong** with him?

The others had begun to pick up on his reluctance, and now it was him that all eyes were focused on, not the fox. He walked to her table slowly, the weight of their stares melting away as he grew closer. She was right there, splayed out and breathtaking. He realized that he’d never actually seen her from this close up since helping Levinson capture her. Even when filthy with their cum, her red hair was radiant, and her skin looked smooth and perfect. His cock certainly didn’t share his inner conflict; it was standing at attention as he slowly took off his pants.

The fox was looking at him, and her expression was now more confused than humiliated. She recognized him, or at least recognized that she hadn’t seen him use her before. She didn’t let that stop her from fucking herself, though, her dirty, ragged tails still moving in rhythm. He remembered the way she’d been like on that first day. He’d been one of the men wearing night vision goggles, tracking her movement through the trees with thermal imaging. Even in that form, there had been such grace to her, the presence of something rare and awe inspiring. When she’d become more human, that sense of her had only grown. He was certain that he’d never seen anyone so beautiful. And now…

There was barely anything left of her, that was obvious. The spark of life that had persisted all week, that had led her to resist capture for so long that first day, was nearly gone. Most of the other men weren’t good for much, but they could all beat, rape, and degrade with the best of them. They’d worn her down like a grindstone, stealing her independence, her dignity, her self esteem. She wasn’t going to last another week. She’d be lucky to last another day. And then the magnificent creature that he’d seen would be completely gone. There would just be a red haired fucktoy with furry ears and some tails.

And Morris realized that he had no desire to help make that happen.

“Morris,” Levinson snapped, standing at the entrance to the mess hall. “We’ve got the call with the buyer, remember? They demanded a status update after the first week. Come on, you can fuck the animal after.”

“Y-yes sir!” Morris answered, tearing his eyes away from the fox and putting his pants before following the captain out of the tent. Behind him, one of the other men had already started raping her in his stead.

Reception wasn’t easy to come by out here, and was half the reason they’d set up camp in this particular clearing. The cell phone connected, but it crackled with static the entire time. “Wha- the prog- -ss?” asked a voice that sounded miles away.

“We secured a kitsune as requested,” Levinson said loudly. “She gave us a little trouble at first, but we’ve done a thorough job teaching her why that was a bad idea.”

“-ood, and h- state?”

“Coming along just as planned. You’ll have a completely malleable animal by the time she reaches you.”

“Exce- -ent. Wh- the dr- -off?”

Levinson nodded at Morris. “We’ve already secured a discreet flight to England for next weekend,” Morris answered. “We’ll be arriving with the package in London Heathrow Airport at three AM Monday and then proceeding to your location. We expect to have her hand delivered no later than seven in the morning.”

“Very g- Your paym- -ill be re- -y on de- -very” The static cut off abruptly as the buyer hung up.

“There, that’s done with,” said Levinson. “What time is it?”

“Oh eight thirty sir.”

“Perfect. Let’s go see if the fox slut gets to eat today.”

She was back to her one-woman show when they returned to the tent, though Morris could tell that she’d taken several more loads of cum in the interim. She regarded Levinson with fear as he approached, but kept her tails in constant motion. “What’s the verdict, boys?” Levinson asked. “She been a good fucktoy?”

There was a general chorus of agreement. “She’s a huuuuungry cum slut,” one man said. “Bitch masturbated with one of my old boots. Got all the way up to the fucking heel, then licked her pussy juice off it when she was done!”

“I got her to stick an entire box of pins into those fat tits,” said another. “And then she gave me a tender loving blowjob while I pulled them out one by one!”

“The fox slut spread her legs and begged me to piss up her ass! Told me she loved me afterward too!”

“We helped the bitch with her hunger pangs by letting her clean the barracks with her tongue! She may be jonesing for cum, but she’s got plenty of dust and dirt filling that stomach!”

Levinson listened to everyone’s accounts for a while, then held his hands up for silence. “Alright, alright.” He looked at the fox. “And here I was, certain you were going to screw up again. Guess you’re a better fucktoy than I thought.” His words seemed to do nothing to comfort her; if anything, her tears increased at hearing his praise.

“How many of you know the stories about these foxes and their tails?” the captain asked. Morris didn’t miss the fox woman flinch at the word. “See, in all the legends they’re born with just one, and as they get older and wiser they acquire more till they get the full nine. But if you couldn’t already tell from this dumb cunt, that’s a load of horse shit.” Some of the men dutifully laughed. “Every damn one of them has nine tails, and all that nonsense about wisdom is just to trick people into thinking they’re more than a bunch of stupid animals.” The fox went rigid as Levinson pulled out his knife and stroked it against one of the tails that bound her legs. “That’s why I cut these things off you, fox slut. I’m just helping make the stories more accurate. Every time you demonstrate that you’re too stupid to deserve all the tails you have…” He made a tiny cut on the tail, and she cringed, helpless to escape.

“But for once, you weren’t a complete fucking moron,” he told her. “So this time we’re gonna add a tail, to show how much you’ve learned with us. Someone go grab one of her tails, assuming they weren’t already burned as trash.” Allen returned with one of them a minute later. It looked even more worn and filthy than the ones she still had. Levinson took it from him and with no preamble started shoving it up her ass. The red haired woman whimpered, but held still as he crammed half of her severed tail into her. “There!” he said when he stopped. “Back to being a six tailed fucktoy. Let’s see if you’re smart enough to stay that way. Whoever wants to help feed the slut her breakfast, line up!”

Almost everyone rose to answer the captain’s request. Morris quietly stepped back, trying not to draw attention to his lack of participation. Jacobs was the first in line, and he eagerly smacked the fox’s lips with his cock. “Here’s what you’ve been working for, slut!” She opened her mouth and took him in, tongue swirling over him. Then her movements froze when Levinson pressed his knife against her tail again.

“You don’t look like a very happy fucktoy to me,” Levinson said, a hint of warning in his tone. “Happy fox fucktoys wag their tails when they get a cum treat.” The woman began bucking her hips, making the tail wedged in her ass flap up and down. “That’s it, fox slut. You’re gonna keep showing how happy you are while they feed you. If I see that tail stop before you’ve swallowed every last load, I’m going to bring you back down to five tails.” He nicked her real tail, and she shuddered and redoubled her efforts, frantically humping the air.

Part of Morris longed to stay and watch, even join in. The way she writhed on the table, her soft lips tight around Jacob’s cock, made his own member press painfully against his pants. But he resisted his libido, choosing instead to slip out of the tent and make his way back to the barracks, where he could use the quiet to help him think. The fox was a monster, but she didn’t **feel** like a monster. She felt like a person, and he wasn’t going to rape a person, no matter how tempting or easy it would be. He didn’t know what was wrong with him to make him feel this way, or what was special about her, but he couldn’t deny how he felt. He just had no idea what to do about it.

* * *

It was getting harder for Seo-yun to remember what she was.

Everything about her old life felt unreal to her. Had she ever really run carefree through the forest on four legs? Slept peacefully under the stars cradled in the soft warmth of her tails? Tasted a fresh kill between her jaws? It all seemed like foolish fantasies. The real world was nothing but filth and sex and hurting and shame. Every moment of her life in the last week served to reinforce that truth, and telling herself that she had ever been more than this felt more and more like a lie. It was like each new abuse made her less of a gumiho and more of a… a fucktoy, that’s what they’d promised to turn her into. The word alone made her feel sick. That’s all she would be, a toy for humans to use when they wanted to make their cocks feel good. It was hard to imagine a worse fate, and increasingly difficult to imagine having any other.

The true source of agony came internally: her refusal to give up, her determination to keep fighting. It didn’t have to be like this. She could feel a yawning abyss in her mind that promised an end to all the pain and humiliation. All it would cost was her soul. She would fall into warm, eternal darkness, and leave behind nothing but an empty and obedient husk. Each new abuse made it harder to ignore its allure, and harder to endure staying awake and present.

Footsteps approached, and Seo-yun tried to relax, give no indication of what was going on inside her head. “Surprised to see me back so soon, fox slut?” asked Garrett with a sleazy smirk on his face. “What can I say, beers just go right through me, you know?”

He reached down to open the stopper plugging her mouth, and Seo-yun got ready to try and catch his piss stream. She’d drunk gallons of the stuff in the last week, and the experience had only grown worse over time. The acrid taste of their hot urine was still a disgusting assault on her tastebuds, and as she grew thirstier every day, the saltiness of it became more and more maddening. It **was** satisfying her thirst enough to survive, but only barely, and it left her throat burning, which only made the constant face fucks all the more unpleasant.

Right now her head hurt even more than her throat, despite having to swallow the piss of every last man in camp within the last few hours. It was this new position they’d bound her in. Like always, they had used her own tails to secure her; it was getting difficult to remember why she had once been so proud of their length and flexibility. Two of them were knotted around the tree branch above her, another two wound around her ankles to force her legs into a painful split, and the last trapped her arms behind her. The result left her hanging upside down in a T shape. As an added humiliation, they’d chosen a tree right at the edge of camp, with the forest proper just a few tantalizing feet behind her. She could almost smell it through all the piss.

The blood had started rushing to her head from the first moment they’d hung her like this, and the effects had grown steadily worse over the last seven hours. Her head pounded, her blood roared in her ears, and she felt so dizzy that it was hard to think. Just leaving her like this for hours would have been pure torture. But of course, that wasn’t enough for the humans.

Before he’d stuffed both of her holes with the stinging nettles, Daniels had told her that they would make her appreciate how pleasant it was to have some dick in her instead. He wasn’t wrong. The tiny, poisonous needles of the plants dug into her sensitive insides, causing an itching, burning, agonizing sensation that wouldn’t go away. Her body kept healing the puncture wounds and rashes, but the nettles were still inside her, constantly causing new wounds and rashes. The thought of fat, stiff cocks scrubbing the itchy walls of her cunt and ass had become practically appealing, even knowing that they would also be extra painful. For the last hour, she’d been tempted to beg each man to fill her. Even if they put the nettles back when they were done, even if they decided to ram their fists into her instead of their cocks out of fear of stray barbs, she would welcome those few minutes of relief while they raped her. She would even thank them for it without being told. The only thing stopping her wasn’t the ruined, rotting thing inside her heart that had once been pride, just the knowledge of what would happen after. Once she started doing that, she would never come back.

**Almost** every last man, she found herself correcting. There was that one who’d helped her for some unknown reason on her first day. She’d seen him in the background from time to time since then, but as far as she could tell, he’d never used her. He’d come close yesterday, and when she’d seen him there had been something strange in his manner. Almost like hesitation. The fox woman’s life had, in its own horrible, degrading way, become boring, and she’d spent much of the time rolling the mystery of the man called Morris around in her head. Before yesterday, her best guess had been that he wasn’t being allowed to lay with her out of punishment for some past misdeed. He’d considered doing it anyway on the first day, which is why he’d moved the boxes once they were alone, but then decided not to risk being discovered and facing further discipline.

But that didn’t explain the events in the tent, when he’d been encouraged by one of the others to use her. Based on that, her new theory was that he simply found her too disgusting to fuck. Even when only Levinson had used her, he’d been repulsed by her once he was up close. That accounted for his reluctance when he approached her yesterday. He had no interest in her, but the pack would’ve looked down on him for turning down the opportunity for mating, so he had been forcing himself to comply. It seemed a perfectly sound theory, but for some reason, it ached. She was certain that he was just as bad as his companions in his own way, and yet his rejection of her was still unwelcome. Perhaps it was because he never seemed to look at her the way all others did, like she was a fat prey animal dragging her leg. Whenever she met his eyes, it was almost like he saw **her** , not the cum smeared trash she’d become.

She couldn’t understand it at all.

Seo-yun was brought back to reality by Garrett’s urine hitting her cheek. She moved her head to swallow it, but he shifted his angle at the last second, and she ended up with his piss splashing against her other cheek instead. For the next few seconds she chased after his stream as it moved back and forth, Garrett’s sick grin making it clear that it was an intentional act to humiliate her. He even angled his cock upwards for a second so he could piss on her tits too.

Finally he allowed her to catch the rest in her mouth. It wasn’t easy to swallow while upside down, and like every time, some of his piss dribbled out her nose instead. “Gonna have to do better than that,” he told her, “or you’re gonna be getting your belly filled real soon!”

He was referring to the large, wide bowl on the ground beneath her. The men had all taken turns pissing in it when they first started, and in the seven hours since then, it had slowly risen with every drop she was unable to swallow. Seo-yun was hanging low enough that her head and neck would have been completely submerged if she let her head drop. Even if the mere thought of drinking enough piss to lower the level below her mouth didn’t make her ill, the stopper gag prevented her from trying. She could only breathe by forcing her upper body into a crunch that raised her head. It was a painful contortion to make, and even worse to hold. For the first hour she’d done her best to maintain it, but she’d eventually given in to the inevitable. Now she would let her head sink into the cold piss, and pull it up only once in a while to grab a quick breath. She’d first passed out about three hours in and discovered that drowning wasn’t really an option. When her lungs filled up, her body reacted on its own, violently convulsing to find a position where it could get oxygen. Once, the idea that she couldn’t drown in a bowl of piss would have aroused no reaction but disgust. Now she found herself feeling a tinge of regret at the idea that she couldn’t kill herself like that.

Garret’s stream ended, and after he replaced the stopper Seo-yun relaxed, plunging back down into the piss. In an act of casual cruelty, one of the men had taped her eyes open. Now even when her head was lifted her vision was tinged yellow, and the only thing worse than the discomfort in her eye sockets was the knowledge of its source. Her trapped eyes regarded the line they’d marked near the top of the bowl. When the urine level reached that point, they’d told her, she’d get a special surprise. She’d heard enough mocking comments between the men about abstained bowel movements to have a strong suspicion of what that surprise would be. Just as their threat intended, she’d done her best to swallow as much of their piss as she could, but it was a losing battle. In another hour at this rate, maybe two, it would be time.

Warm drops slid down her upper body as Garret played with her wet tits. “God, I’ve never seen a more disgusting creature,” he said cheerfully, pinching one of her nipples between his fingers. “You’re just a filthy, piss soaked animal. You know that, right?”

Seo-yun would have voiced her agreement if she could. She’d never felt more dirty in her life, even after rolling around in mud. Her hair was crusty with their seed, her skin slick with it. She’d had the taste and smell of piss, cum, and worse in her mouth and nose for days. And her tails… it wasn’t just the lost four that pained her. Her remaining ones had been used to scrub her holes, to clean their cocks, to wipe their noses, to sweep up trash, to scrape their leavings off the ground, and even as toilet paper. Once her fur had been so soft and silky that sleeping on her tails was like resting among clouds. Now it was so matted and filthy that the mere sight was almost enough to make her sick, and her skin crawled wherever her tails made contact.

“Aww, don’t be too sad about it,” Garret said with mock concern when he saw her expression beneath the surface. “You’re still sexy enough to get my cock hard, see?” He wagged his stiff member at her. “Maybe a little cum snack will help cheer you up, toilet.”

Seo-yun tensed as he circled behind her, then groaned when he reached into the bowl to grab a fistful of wet hair and pull her head back, forcing her body to bend backwards until her mouth reached an angle he could fuck. “Here you go, fox slut,” he said as he pulled the stopper out and began feeding her his thick shaft. “A treat for all your hard work.”

To her shame, her mouth actually began to water. Her body had begun to realize that its only source of nutrients was their seed, and while it remained as foul smelling and tasting to her as ever, some part of her was starting to crave the white slime. It was more than just the desire to avoid punishment that made her suck hard, tongue lapping him as he burrowed into her burning throat. A piece of her that cared nothing about dignity or pride, only survival, was eager to earn a mouthful of his filth if it meant easing her hunger pangs a little. She was used to resisting the hunger of the _yeowu guseul_ , but not the more mundane kind. And there was a third reason: fear. Garret was one of the stupidest of her captors, and more than a little drunk by the smell of him, but even he wasn’t blind.

She couldn’t help a whimper when he grabbed her ear piercings with both hands. All of the men had loved Levinson’s addition to her, and more often than not they were used every time someone was in her. They didn’t care that she already spread her legs and sucked them whenever they demanded it. They all loved the way it made her helpless, the feeling of power that came from treating her body as one of their fleshlights. Garret used her piercings to slap her face against his crotch, causing a guttural retching sound every time his fat prick bottomed out in her throat. For a few minutes, there was only the wet sound of flesh on flesh, and her corresponding “grrk” each time.

Finally she felt him pulse, and then the familiar warmth of his cum shooting further down her throat. She swallowed quickly, not wanting to risk losing a single drop when he pulled out. She would need every bit of strength it could give her.

By the time Garret popped out of her mouth a minute later, there was only her spit left on his shaft. “Hungry little slut, aren’t you?” he remarked as he noticed it. “Don’t worry, I’ve been working on a great big log to feed you la… what the hell?”

It was getting harder for Seo-yun to remember what she was. Soon she’d be too far gone in both mind and body, and there would be nothing left for her but the abyss.

That was why she’d decided that she needed to escape before that could happen. Tonight. Here. Now.

The tail behind her back, the one that she’d spent the last seven hours working free of its knot around her wrists, coiled around Garrett’s throat before he could raise a cry. He grabbed it with both hands, trying to pull it off of him. A week ago he would’ve succeeded easily. Even with a full belly and good sleep, she wouldn’t have been strong enough to overpower him with a single tail.

But it had been a long week. They’d all done so many things to her, he personally had done so many things to her. And this was her chance, her one and only chance to make it stop, and in the process teach this man why smarter humans feared gumiho. So she held on with a strength she’d never known she possessed, even as he clawed at her tails and kicked her hanging torso and did everything in his power to escape her grip and draw a breath.

It felt like hours passed before he began to weaken, his movements becoming sluggish. Seo-yun heard him slump down behind her, felt his body sink to its knees. She kept strangling him, even as he passed out and his movements stopped completely. She didn’t stop until she felt life leave him completely, his body becoming an even more empty shell than hers.

She didn’t have much time. There were usually only a few minutes between each man. The intervals had grown longer as the night went on and people started going to sleep, but sooner or later someone would approach, and there was no way she could conceal Garrett’s corpse. She used both tail and hands to unwind her other two tails from around her legs. She was now free, save for her last two tails knotted to the tree branch.

Seo-yun hauled herself up, pushing her sore and tired muscles for everything they had, and managed to grab one of her bound tails. She climbed it like a rope and began working on the first knot. With her fur slippery and fingers half numb from prolonged lack of use, progress was frustratingly slow. As she fumbled with the knot, she couldn’t help but be reminded of her missing finger. It wasn’t as significant a loss as her tails, but it still made her despair. Even if her plan worked and she escaped tonight, even if she lived another three hundred years, she would always remain mutilated by this experience.

She shook those thoughts from her mind. She could mourn later. For now her sole focus had to be escape. She finally managed to free her tail, but before she could even start on the other, she heard footsteps. Someone was approaching. Seo-yun’s heart pounded in her chest as she looked at the other knot. It was at least as tangled as the first. There was no hope of undoing it before she was discovered. There was only one option left.

She let herself drop back down and twisted around to look at Garrett’s body. She found it by his side: his knife. Seo-yun grabbed it and grit her teeth, trying to work up the nerve to do what must be done. It was a choice between becoming a five tailed fucktoy or a four tailed gumiho. Put that way, it wasn’t a hard decision.

It was was even more painful to cut off her own tail than any of the times Levinson had done it. As much as he’d enjoyed hurting her, he’d had the strength and experience to do a quick job of it. Tired and weak, her pace was much slower, and she had to keep bracing herself against the pain to keep going. By the time she’d sawed through her tail and fallen to the ground, the footsteps had nearly reached her. She scrambled to her feet and dashed into the safety of the woods, a cry of alarm already sounding out behind her. She didn’t have the time to yank the nettles out of her burning crotch, and had no choice but to endure their agony with each step.

Seo-yun didn’t try to hide, not yet. Even their feeble noses would have no trouble picking up her scent, and she was too exhausted to control her body and keep it quiet and still. Stopping would only lead to giving up. So she ran, lungs pounding and legs aching, through the brush that she’d once called home. It had been days since she’d so much as walked, and her gait was awkward from more than just the nettles stuffed inside her twat. Her legs were cramping up, and there was a stitch in her side that felt like a knife sinking into her gut every time she drew a new breath. Her old self would have been ashamed of her clumsiness as she stumbled through the trees, her feet sometimes catching on the undergrowth and sending her sprawling to the ground. The cold, dirty ground felt so wonderful, and she would’ve fallen asleep immediately if she’d just allowed herself to close her eyes for a moment. But each time she fell, she picked herself back up and forced her body to keep moving. It didn’t matter how much she hurt right now. It was nothing compared to what a single day more in the camp would’ve brought.

Branches snapped behind her. They were still chasing her, and one of them was only lagging by a few seconds. She could hear his breath as he ran, and she recognized it: Levinson. The terror of being caught by him kept her limbs moving, kept her legs sprinting at full speed even as sweat poured down her naked body and her vision started to waver.

There was movement directly in front of her, and Seo-yun’s heart sank. Somehow one of them must have swung around to cut her off. Her only chance was to change direction and hope that there would be something ahead that would help her. But her body, overworked and pushed to the brink, betrayed her once again. Her ankle twisted as she tried to pivot, and she collapsed to the ground. Even as she struggled to rise to her feet, she knew it was over. Sure enough, a figure emerged from the undergrowth that had hidden him, close enough to reach out and touch her. She was caught.

It was Morris.

For a moment, the two of them stared at each other. Like always, Seo-yun couldn’t understand what he was doing. He was just **standing** there. All he had to do was step forward and grab her; she was panting and ready to pass out, and he looked barely winded. But instead he stood there passively, making no attempt to capture her. Again there was that sense of hesitation to him.

And then, stranger still, he stepped backwards. The meaning was clear: he was letting her go. It was Seo-yun’s turn to hesitate, her mind whirling with confusion. What was he doing?! Why-

Levinson tackled her from behind, sending her face first into the dirt. “You little fox **cunt**!” he spat in her ear as he pinned her with his weight. “You thought you could get away from me?! When I’m done with you, just the thought of freedom is going to make you whimper and piss yourself like the little bitch you are.” He looked up. “Good work Morris. Who knows what trouble the cunt might have gotten herself into if you hadn’t helped me stop her.”

Tears hit the dirt as Seo-yun went limp, accepting her defeat. She made no attempt to resist as the two men bound her arms behind her once again, and when Levinson began dragging her back by one ankle, deliberately scraping her body against every root and stone along the way, she lacked even the strength to cry out. She’d failed.

She’d failed.


	8. Chapter 8

The scent of cooked meat filled the air.

It was a sickly sweet smell, and horrifyingly pleasant. After being starved for so long, the smell was almost overwhelming to Seo-yun, even knowing it was her own flesh. Sometimes, in her more lucid moments, she was grateful for the bonds that kept her in place. She wasn’t sure what she would do to herself without them.

She didn’t know how much, if any, of what she floated in was still water. It had all been at first, but the men kept replenishing it with piss. There was no humor to them anymore, no mocking smiles or vicious comments. There was only hot rage when they looked at her. She had killed one of their pack, and they all wanted to punish her for it. They couldn’t rape her like this, or beat her. They couldn’t even verbally abuse her because she was usually too out of it to understand their words. But there was still this one way to demonstrate their hatred for her. They could still piss on her.

The metal tub had been completely dry when Levinson had placed her in it. He’d run long chains through her clitoris and nipple rings, wrapping them around the sides of the tub to trap her inside. She hadn’t realized his intentions when he first started filling the tub with buckets of water. She’d thought it was just going to be yet another torture that involved suffocating her, this time with drowning. It wasn’t until he directed some of his men to carry the tub to the roaring campfire being stoked that she’d understood what he had planned for her.

They’d carefully placed the tub within the large fire. She’d tried to rock it, get it away from the flames that licked at it from all sides, but even if she’d hadn’t been exhausted, it was far too heavy. All she could do was wait while the water grew steadily warmer. The tub was large enough that more than an hour passed before its temperature became uncomfortable. Another two before the water began to boil.

Seo-yun spent the first day begging. She promised to perform every filthy act they’d ever desired, and to do them all with a smile. She promised that she would never try to escape again, that her only goal in life now was to be the best fucktoy she could. She couldn’t even tell if she was lying or not.

The begging ended by nightfall. Not because the pain grew any easier to bear. No, with her body repairing itself as quickly as it could manage, there was always more raw flesh to cook. It was a constant searing, hungry agony that never diminished, and threatened to overwhelm her capacity for regeneration at any moment, transforming her into nothing but so much meat. What ended her hoarse, mumbled pleas was the delirium brought about by the heat. She dimly remembered having occasional fevers when she was young that had brought confusion, but they had been mere sparks compared to the wildfire inside her head now.

Reality became hazy. Sometimes she knew where she was, but the rest of the time her mind drifted from place to place. She was running frantically through the forest, pursued by dark beasts with hot breath and hotter fangs that would always overtake and devour her. She was caught in a rainstorm where every drop was liquid fire and no trees would provide shelter. She was tumbling into a sinkhole full of hot coals and broken bodies. A thousand different nightmares, all of them full of terror and pain and heat.

And then there were the truly terrible moments, which came more and more often as her mind weakened. Those were the ones that made her cry out so loud that the men would curse at her. Sometimes they would even put on gloves or grab shovels so they could push her head under the water, looking to find a few minutes of silence by drowning her. She felt nothing but gratitude towards them. Anything to gain a moment of respite from that particular torture.

Anything to stop her from remembering.

* * *

Seo-yun smelled humans.

The sharp scent brought her out of her slumber, and the red furred creature stretched languidly as she breathed it in slowly. Her lips curled into a bright smile, and her tails twitched eagerly. Perhaps they had brought new stories to share.

The young kitsune bounded off the branch she’d been napping on, and her small paws crunched against white snow. She sniffed the air again, confirming the direction, and then began racing towards it, leaving a trail of paw prints in her wake. Her favorite season had arrived a few weeks ago, and already the the forest was cloaked in snow, transforming it into a world of soft, simple beauty. Icy winds blew through her fur as she sprinted, and she reveled in the way it energized her.

She found the pilgrim with Father, just as her nose had told her. Seo-yun forced herself to keep back and watch silently, knowing she wasn’t to interrupt. The pilgrim was a small man with a red nose and solemn face who was wearing several layers to guard against the chill. He’d brought with him a deer carcass, already skinned, that he laid reverently at Father’s feet. “Oh noble spirit of the forest,” he intoned. “My family beseeches you for your protection again this year. We hope you find our offering favorable.” He bowed his head low in the familiar position of supplication and waited.

Even on all fours, Seo-yun’s father came up past the man’s shoulders. Had he wanted, he could have swallowed the deer in just a few bites. The man too, for that matter. But instead he nodded, and used his teeth to pick up the carcass and set it aside, his delicate movements at odds with his size. “Your offering is worthy and accepted,” he told the man, his voice deep and gentle. “I pledge to do whatever I can to protect your people from dangers near and far.” Then he sniffed. “Is that saffron?” he asked, his tone much more informal.

The human’s face broke out in a grin. “Aye, we had a trader come through last summer, and Na-ri nearly sold our entire harvest off for the jar she got! Worth every thread though, I have to admit. We’ve just a bit left, and we figured this would be a better use for it than anything else.”

Father put his snout closer to the deer and took another, longer sniff. “I can’ t possibly accept this, Tae-ho! This much spice is worth more than any twenty deer. Take this back and enjoy it with your wife, find something far more reasonable for tribute. Why not a little of Na-ri’s grilled pork belly next time she cooks some? I’ve never tasted finer.”

Tae-ho’s grin faded a bit, and he fidgeted with his hands. “Well, there’s a bit more to it than that,” he said apologetically. “We were actually hoping to persuade you to grant our home a visit today. It’s Chan-ri, you see. The poor girl’s been in bed for a week now, and it only seems to be getting worse.”

Father sighed, but it was good natured. “You know displays like this are unnecessary. Of course I will do all I can for your daughter.”

Seo-yun’s patience gave out. She’d waited quietly for two whole minutes already. Father was still talking with the man, but the ceremony seemed to be over, so… “Tae-ho, Tae-ho!” she said excitedly, bounding towards him. “Do you have any new stories?!”

She leapt up into his arms, and he caught her easily. “Ah, what fearsome monster is this, who knows my name?” he asked, the grin back on his face.

The fox girl giggled. “It’s Seo-yun, silly!”

Tae-ho shook his head. “No, Seo-yun is a tiny little thing, not such a great beast!”

Seo-yun nipped at the man playfully, careful not to hurt him. “I am Seo-yun! I just got bigger! I’m ten years old now!”

“Ahhh, well that explains it then,” he said. “Ten is a very impressive age to reach.”

“Do you have any new stories?” Seo-yun repeated.

“Oh, certainly,” he said slyly. “I have lots of new stories! Stories about the harvest, stories about deer, stories about Na-ri’s sister, stories about last night’s dinner…”

“No no no!” Seo-yun said, nipping him again. “Real stories!”

“Oh, real stories. You should have said so. Yes, I have a few of those too.” His voice turned theatrical as he leaned in closer. “I have one about a princess who was banished and forced to live with the poorest beggar in the land, and another about an ancient king who challenged the gods themselves and was struck down for his arrogance…”

“And gumiho?” she asked eagerly. “Do you have new stories about gumiho?!”

“Gumiho!” Tae-ho said, startled. “What does a young lass like you know about such monsters?”

“Lots and lots!” Gumiho had become her favorite subject since the very first story she’d heard about them, the creatures both fascinating and terrifying. Kitsune just like her, living within these very lands, who neither helped nor hid from humans, but fed on them as prey. Some stories said that they fed only on human livers or hearts, some said they ate their meals whole, but all agreed that every human life they devoured fed their yeowu guseul, the evil marbles that made them faster and stronger than any living thing had a right to be. They were cunning, evil and powerful monsters. And hungry. Always, always hungry. Stories told of gumiho who’d devoured entire villages in an attempt to appease their unending appetite for human flesh, only to find themselves stronger and hungrier than ever.

“I suppose I do know a few stories about gumiho,” said Tae-ho slowly. “But they might be a bit too scary for a young girl, even a brave and mighty one of ten years. Are you sure you’re ready to hear them?”

“I am!” she insisted quickly. “I am!” She tried not to look at Father as she said it. He knew that she had nightmares about the creatures sometimes, and her parents had come very close to forbidding her from hearing any more stories about them.

Father cleared his throat. “Perhaps the stories can wait for another time,” he said. “I don’t want to keep Chan-ri waiting. Tae-ho, would you mind bringing the deer back to the den while we visit her? My wife will know what to do with it.” The man nodded, looking grateful.

Seo-yun felt disappointed that she was going to miss an opportunity for new stories, but that vanished when she realized what Father had just said. “I get to go too?! To the village?!” Too excited to stay still, she squirmed out of Tae-ho’s arms and ran in circles around the large fox. A trip to the village was always thrilling, but this wouldn’t be just any trip. Mother and Father had watched over the people of the nearby villages for centuries, curing illnesses and injuries, ending droughts, and ensuring bountiful harvests for those under their protection, but Seo-yun had always had to stay behind when they went out. This would be the very first time she’d be allowed go with one of them.

Father nodded. “You’re getting older, and it will be good for you to see what we do. Now let us hurry, little one. It will be best if we can get there and back before nightfall.”

All nine of Seo-yun’s tails wagged happily as she shifted into her human form. Kitsune aged more slowly than humans and took longer to mature, so though she was ten years old, she resembled a child of about six while she climbed up onto her father’s back and gripped his fur with both hands. It was the same color as hers, a brilliant red like the setting sun. Her own fur was now a robe wrapped around her. She hadn’t inherited any of Mother’s white fur, but the color still showed up in her robe as intricate lines and swirls. Once Father felt her take hold, he began to run, the snowy forest soon blurring around them as he picked up speed. The bitter winds became even crueler, but when she buried her face in her father’s fur, she felt as warm as on a summer’s day.

“Father?” she asked as he carried her towards the village. “Why do we make people pay tribute before we help them?”

Her father chuckled. “Do you remember the first time you caught a rabbit?”

“Yeah!” she said, grinning at the memory. She’d been chasing rabbits and squirrels since she was barely bigger than either, but they’d always managed to outrun or evade her. It was only two years ago, after an eager chase that lasted hours and left her prey too tired to move, that she’d finally managed to corner one.

“And it tasted better than any that we’d ever brought to you, yes?”

“Uh huh!”

“That is why. It is for the humans’ own sakes. When your mother and I first came to these lands, we offered our help freely, but we found it caused problems. Many people were suspicious of our motives, wondering what we were getting out of it. And some would feel guilty and undeserving, while others would grow arrogant and think it was only right that others did their bidding. But when they have paid us tribute, our help has been earned, not given. I would be happy to heal Chan-ri even if no payment was given, but now Tae-ho gets to feel proud. Her recovery will not be due to the whim of fate, it will be something that he obtained through his own efforts.”

“Then why were you unhappy about the saffron?” Seo-yun asked. “If it’s worth so much doesn’t that mean he really really earned your help?”

“Because the tribute is meant to be more symbolic than anything else. We never ask for more than someone can easily afford to give. That much saffron…” The fox snorted. “I think Tae-ho dumped the entire jar on that poor deer. What’s worse, no one is ever in need of saffron, so I don’t know what we’ll even do with it all.”

“Ohhhhh,” Seo-yun said, suddenly understanding something that had always been a mystery to the girl. “The tributes are the same stuff you and Mother go around giving people!”

“Just so,” agreed Father, pleased with her deduction. “We have no need for money, and while fresh meat is always appreciated, the forest already provides us with more than enough. So the coins find their way to the poor, and the food to the hungry. Mother keeps track of what we get from where, so that people don’t realize it’s their own offerings coming back to them. You’ll keep that our little secret, yes?”

“Yeah!” said Seo-yun happily, proud that Father was trusting her.

Father slowed his pace once they’d reached the village. This wasn’t the only town under their protection, but it was the closest, within the same forest that they lived in. The giant fox’s presence here was familiar enough that while he drew attention as he carried his daughter through the streets, no one seemed surprised or alarmed to see him. A few people bowed, but for the most part the kitsune were simply a fact of life around here.

Tae-ho’s home was just past the village square. It was a larger home than many, but not nearly large enough for Father to enter comfortably, so he transformed before he went in. As a human, he was a broad chested man of nearly seven feet with shaggy red hair and a short beard. He cut nearly as imposing a sight as when he was a fox, but his dark eyes were warm and his expression kind. Like his daughter, he wore a robe, though his was of pure red. With concentration, older kitsune could shape their skins when they transformed, changing it into any style they liked, but Father always preferred simplicity.

Chan-ri was in bed when they found her. A girl slightly younger than Seo-yun, both her body and her bedding were soaked with sweat, and her expression was creased with pain. Her mother Na-ri was kneeling beside her, tending to her with a wet washcloth, but she rose quickly and bowed at the appearance of the kitsune. “Oh, thank the heavens you came,” she said eagerly. She looked nearly as exhausted as her daughter, with dark circles under her eyes. “It, it just seemed like a simple cold at first, but then the fever came on, and she kept getting worse and worse…”

Father put a hand on her shoulder. “Be at peace,” he told her. “I will do everything in my power to help her.” He approached Chan-ri’s bed and examined the girl. “Yes, she is not too far gone. An infection, I would wager, and one easily extinguished.” He spread his hands, and they began to glow with a warm red light. Seo-yun stared at it in wonder, and with a slight tinge of jealousy. Though she tried every day, she still couldn’t call upon her own foxfire.

Chan-ri’s body began to glow with the same light, and her expression eased, becoming more relaxed. “That’s it, child,” Father said softly. “No more pain. You are safe now.” After a few minutes, the light faded from them both. Though Seo-yun’s father had not moved, his brow was beaded with sweat, and his breathing had become heavy. “It is done,” he announced. “I have removed every trace I could find.”

The girl stirred at his voice, and her eyes slowly opened, then focused him. “Y-You’re…” she said, mouth open in awe.

“Hello Chan-ri,” Father said gently, a smile on his face. “Are you feeling better now?”

“I…” She sat up, her eyes wide. “I feel good! I feel wonderful!” She started, and quickly began bowing her head. “Thank you, great spirit! Thank you!”

“There is no thanks necessary, child,” he told her. “You and your family are under my protection. It was my duty, and my honor, to help you this day, and I will do the same whenever you need me.” His voice turned slightly wry. “Your parents have given me more than enough tribute this year to guarantee that.” Na-ri blushed slightly.

Despite his words, there were many more heartfelt utterance of gratitude from both mother and daughter before Seo-yun’s father managed to disengage himself. “We must return home,” he said as he left their house, his apologetic tone not completely hiding his relief. “It is nearly dinner time, and my wife will be expecting us. To me, little one.” He shifted back into his natural form, and Seo-yun quickly climbed up onto his back.

“Why can’t I use foxfire yet?” she asked him as they began making their way back to their den.

“Patience, little one,” Father told her. “It will come to you in time. Even now it is slumbering inside you, growing stronger every day. In another year, maybe two, it will be strong enough to awaken. There is no hurry.”

“But I wanna help people!” she insisted. “Like you and Mother!”

“You will,” he promised her. “Did you watch what happened when I used it?”

“Uh huh!” Seo-yun said. “You made Chan-ri all better!”

“Yes, and what else?”

Seo-yun considered the question. “You looked tired.”

“Just so. I wanted you to see that today. The kitsune-bi is a powerful and versatile blessing from Inari, but it is not infinite, neither in power nor scope. Its natural strengths lie in illusions and deception, and to turn it to another task, as your Mother and I do, can be very draining.”

“That’s what the other foxes do, right?” she asked. “The ones you left behind?”

“Yes. Where we came from, the kitsune used their powers only to hide from the humans or trick them, not to help them.”

The fox girl frowned. “Are we the only good kitsune then?”

“Only good… no little one, not at all! Our clan is filled with wonderful people, and your Mother and I pray that they are all doing well.”

“But, then why aren’t they doing stuff like you and Mother do?”

It took the large red fox a minute to compose his answer. Seo-yun didn’t mind the wait. The winter woods were more beautiful than ever while painted by the setting sun, and there was no better viewing perch than her father’s broad, warm back. “People, be they human or kitsune, do things for all sorts of reasons,” he told her. “Love, hate, greed, hope… often they might not even know what it is that drives them. A long time ago, some bad things happened, and after that the clan began to act out of fear.”

“Fear of what?” Seo-yun asked, thinking of the eternally hungry gumiho that could be lurking around anywhere.

“Not of any one specific thing. Fear is a weed, little one. It has its uses, but if you let it take root in your mind, it will eventually choke out everything else. It is something to be listened to, not served. Our people have let their fears control them, and it has driven them to hide from the rest of the world, to squander their gifts and turn a blind eye on those who need help.”

“Well, then why don’t we just go and help them?” the redheaded child suggested. “We can help them not be afraid, and then they can help everybody else, and then everybody will be happy!” It was so simple that she was surprised he hadn’t already realized it.

“Ahh, what a clever child you are,” Father remarked. “You must have excellent parents.” Seo-yun giggled at the familiar joke. “In a sense, that’s exactly what we’re doing here. It isn’t only about helping the humans, or teaching them not to fear kitsune. Trust runs both ways, and there are many among our people who see humans as only a threat.. If we can show them that cooperation is possible, perhaps they will learn to overcome their fear. It will take a long time, but that is the world we’re going to create: one where man and fox can put aside our differences and live together in harmony.”

Seo-yun smiled. She liked that idea. “And I get to help too, right?”

“You already do, little one,” Father said.

The fox girl sat straight up at that. “I do? How?!”

Father ignored the question, slowing down and sniffing the air. “There are some humans around,” he said, coming to a complete stop. “Ones we haven’t met before. Perhaps a new village is trying to contact us. Go on home, little one, while I speak to them.”

“But I want to see them too!” she insisted.

“Not yet,” he said. “There are still humans who wish us harm. Until I’ve confirmed their intentions, it is not safe.”

Seo-yun pouted, but she obediently slipped off of him and transformed back. “Father?” she asked.

The large fox turned to her, and his mouth parted in a grin. “Worry not, little one,” he told her. “I shall ask what stories they have to share.” Seo-yun beamed as her father bounded away.

Their den was close by, and even on her far shorter legs, it didn’t take the young kitsune long to reach it. Once it might have been a simple hole in the ground, but time and care had transformed it into much more. Furs and other soft materials lined the floor and walls, helping to keep the burrow warm even in the coldest months. There were no sources of natural light, but drops of foxfire hung from the roof in glass containers, shedding warm light that shifted and sparkled as the lanterns moved. There was wooden furniture in every room, all carved by Father. Mother liked to tease him sometimes about how crude his first attempts had been, but these had all been made with expert skill. Seo-yun hadn’t seen very many human houses, and even fewer from the inside, but the ones she had been in, Tae-ho’s included, were nowhere near as large, cozy, and comfortable as their den.

Mother was in the kitchen, preparing a rich stew that smelled heavenly. She was in her human form, as both of Seo-yun’s parents usually were when at home. Her hair was a vibrant white that cascaded down her shoulders and nearly to her knees, swaying softly as she worked. She had on one of the hanbok skirts she’d sewn last winter, and wore her skin over it in the form of a white apron. “Did you have a good time with Father?” she asked without turning around.

“I did, I did!” Seo-yun said, excited to talk about it. “I got to go the village, and his hands went all whoosh, and then Chan-ri was all better!”

Mother turned to look at her. Like all kitsune, she’d become untouched by age at a certain point, her appearance perpetually that of a young woman, but her golden eyes held the experience of centuries as she smiled at her daughter. “Yes, he does whoosh very well,” she agreed, grinning.

“And he said! He said! I’m already helping! But he didn’t say how!”

“He didn’t, hmm?” she asked in a more serious tone, turning back to the stew. “Maybe it’s meant to be a secret then.”

Seo-yun’s ears flattened in frustration, and she started racing around the room in a circle. “It is not! It is not!”

Her mother laughed, the sound warm and familiar. “I’m only teasing, little one. Here, give me one more minute.” She made a few more adjustments to the stew, tasted it, and nodded. “Perfect.” She sat down at the kitchen table and beckoned Seo-yun to join her, the girl slipping into her human form as she did. “I take it Father told you what we’re trying to do then?”

“Yeah! We’re gonna make it so everybody gets to be happy together!”

“That’s exactly right,” she said. “We want everyone to be happy together.”

“And that’s why we do our duty, right?” Seo-yun asked.

“One trip to the village with that man and already you’re talking about duty,” Mother said with a smile. “Your father likes to talk about duty and honor and helping the humans grow, but it’s much simpler than that. The truth, little one, is that we love them! We’ve been here for several centuries now, and watched them live their lives generation after generation. Everyone here is almost as much our children as you are. How could we not care about them?” She shook her head. “So many of them still think that we’re above them somehow, that they need to bow and scrape and thank us, but our relationship is much more equal than they realize. We love them all, and the joy we feel at getting to help them thrive is just as valuable to us as our assistance is to them. You can’t even imagine how lonely it was to live apart from them as we once did.”

“But how am I helping?” the girl pressed.

“By being you!” her mother said. “A kitsune, perhaps the first kitsune, to grow up loving and loved by humans. You’re a symbol of the world we’re trying to create, little one, and proof that it’s possible.” She suddenly tickled Seo-yun, making the young girl squeal with laughter. “And it helps that you’re so cute,” she added. “Your father and I do our best, but we’re a little scary looking when we’re ourselves.” She paused. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s…” Seo-yun swallowed, her mother’s words reminding her of a fear that had sat in the back of her mind for a long time, and now seemed more important than ever. “What if the gumiho try and stop us? They hate humans, right, so… so they must hate us too, right?”

“Those wicked foxes you always want to hear more about?” Mother’s tone was still light, but her eyes were more serious. “No one has seen any for years and years, and they have little interest in kitsune. I worry more about those trees you like to nap so high up in than any storybook monster.”

The red haired girl shook her head, trying to find the right words to explain her fear. When she had nightmares about gumiho, they weren’t violent dreams. They never tried to chase or eat her. In her nightmares, the gumiho appeared as her parents. They had her father’s eyes as they stared at her coldly. They used their mother’s voice to scream at her. Her parents were brave and strong and wise and there were foxes out there just like them who were against everything that they stood for. Who would want to tear down everything that they’d worked so hard to achieve. Who would despise a small, weak girl like herself. The more she knew about how amazing her mother and father were, the more terrifying it was to imagine someone like them that hated her.

She was still trying to figure out how to say all that when Mother sighed. “Oh, my child,” she said, and swept the girl up into a hug. “Listen to me, Seo-yun. You have nothing to fear from creatures like those, I promise.”

“But, but all the stories say…”

“The stories don’t tell the whole truth. Yes, sometimes kitsune do awful things, and just like everyone else, they become monsters because of it. Your mother has witnessed it with her own eyes. A long time ago, back in our old village, there were three sisters who…” She hesitated. “No, I think you’re still a bit too young for that particular story. The point is, monsters deserve our pity, not our fear. Do you know why?” Seo-yun shook her head. “Because being a monster means letting their hearts fill up with so much darkness and hatred and fear that there’s no room for light, or love, or courage. Nothing they do to anyone else will ever be as terrible as what they’re doing to themselves. Do you understand?”

“I, I guess…” Seo-yun said uncertainly.

Mother smiled at her, her golden eyes twinkling. “You’ll understand it better when you’re older.” She sniffed. “Your father is still with those men. If I know him, he’s probably talking their ears off, and won’t back before dinner is ice cold unless I drag him back by his tails.” Despite her words, her smile only grew deeper as she talked about her husband. “I’d better get on that then. Will you be alright by yourself for a little while?” When Seo-yun nodded, her mother kissed her forehead and rose from the table.

The stew still smelled wonderful, and Seo-yun’s stomach growled while she waited, but she resisted. She wanted to eat with her family. So she sat at the table patiently, even as the stew began to grow cold.

The foxfire lights went out.

The girl let out a small startled yelp. Without the lights, the den was pitch black, and despite her mother’s words, her imagination was rife with ideas about the fearsome things that could be hiding in the darkness. She couldn’t stay here, she decided. Trembling, she slowly made her way outside, almost knocking over the cold stew in the process.

The sun had already gone down, but there was plenty of starlight to see by, and she had no trouble smelling her parents. They were both together with the men now, not far away. Once more a fox, she took off running in their direction. The forest was silent as she made her way through, and the winds no longer made her feel energized, just cold. Her pace quickened as she grew closer, eager to be reunited with them. Just a little bit closer. She could almost-

Red. A sea of red staining the white snow.

There were five men, and a wooden cart already piled high . None of them were looking in her direction. They all had knives and were covered in varying degrees of red. Two of them were limping, and one had a crude bandage wrapped around his arm, the cloth already soaked. And they… they were…

“Look what this filthy mongrel did to me,” complained the man with the bandage, and he kicked Mother’s corpse. The white fox was lying on her side, blood on her claws and her belly open to the air. “You said they were tame!”

“I said they would be easy prey, not tame,” said another. “And they were. Eighteen kitsune tails, and not a single man lost. We’ll all be rich!” He was kneeling by Father’s already skinned corpse, knife in his hand. Seo-yun watched numbly as he finished severing the last tail and added it to the cart.

“You promised twenty seven tails,” grumbled the first. “I thought the bitch was supposed to have a runt.”

“I’m sure she’s somewhere around here,” said a third. “Shouldn’t be too hard to find and put down.”

Two of the men began efficiently skinning Mother, peeling her bloody white fur off her flesh. “Think we’ll get a decent price for this too?” one of them mused. The gruesome sight broke Seo-yun out of her terror induced paralysis. She had to flee. She stepped backwards slowly, not wanting to draw their attention.

“Sure, the fur has to be worth something, right?” another said, and then laughed. “If no one’s willing to buy it, I could do with a nice winter coat myself.”

Seo-yun’s paws crunched snow, and all five men turned to look at her.

“There’s those tails,” snarled the man with the bloody arm. “Leave it to me.” He gave her mother another contemptuous kick that sent more blood to spray the snow, then produced a bow. “Need to make her pay for what the bitch did to my arm.”

Seo-yun dashed in the opposite direction, but she’d already run the whole way here, and her legs were still tired. An arrow thudded into the ground next to her, and then another, and then pain blossomed in her left hind leg and she tumbled onto her side. She snapped at the arrow, trying to pull it out with her teeth so the wound could heal. The bandaged man had already closed more than half the distance between them, his knife ready to turn her into a bloody lump of flesh just like her parents.

Drawing the arrow out hurt even more than getting shot, and tears of pain and terror were running down her muzzle as she tossed the thing away. The man was almost on top of her and she growled at him, knowing she had no chance of outrunning him like this. It sounded weak and pathetic even to her ears, and he sneered at her as he pounced, seizing her by the scruff of her neck and hauling her up into the air.. “Just hold still, runt,” he told her. “If you don’t give me any trouble, I’ll be nice and kill you before I skin you.”

Seo-yun whimpered. If she had her foxfire already, it might have helped her, but she didn’t. Besides, Mother and Father had been masters with it, and it hadn’t saved either of them. They’d been older and stronger and wiser and they’d still died. At least she would see them again soon. If she just closed her eyes and waited, it would be over in moments.

But part of her couldn’t accept that. Couldn’t just stay passive and let these awful men who’d done all that to her parents claim her life too. So instead of closing her eyes, she twisted and clamped her jaw down on her captor’s bandage. He screamed and flung her away, cursing.

Her hind leg still ached, but it had healed enough to support her weight, and as soon as she hit the ground she sprang at him, teeth bared. Her jaws found his stomach and she tore into him, his hot blood gushing into her mouth. Seo-yun had experienced many more fresh kills since that first rabbit, but no blood had ever tasted half as good as the human hunter’s. It was sweet and pure, and it spurred her on. She ripped open his belly and feasted eagerly on his insides, every morsel more delicious than the last. As she fed, more arrows pierced her body. Three, five, ten. A dim part of her knew that she was going to die here, but that didn’t matter. At least she had brought one of them down. When she saw Mother and Father again, she could tell them how she died proudly.

She felt the hunter shudder as his last breath left him, and at the same time, something stirred deep inside her. At first she thought it was her foxfire awakening, but her parents had always described it as a calm energy that spread through them like warm rainwater. The thing inside her felt nothing at all like that. It was a flame, hot and hungry, demanding to be fed.

The next arrow to strike her burst into splinters when it made contact.

The arrows still inside her no longer hurt nearly as much as before. Seo-yun felt good, felt better than she ever had, like she could bound from one end of the forest to another in a single leap, or bring down ancient trees with a howl. She put that energy to a better use instead. The hunters cried out as she raced towards them, saliva dripping from her bloody jaws. The second man tasted even better than the first, and the third better still. Every kill made her feel faster and stronger and hungrier. The fourth tried to run, but he might as well have been a falling leaf trying to avoid the ground. She caught up to him eagerly, and began feeding on him. This one was so delicious that for a time she lost track of everything else, unable to think about anything but happily filling her belly, even though every bite only made her appetite increase.

It wasn’t until she’d picked him clean that she noticed the last one had fled, and taken the cart with him. Alone with her parents’ mutilated corpses, Seo-yun finally realized exactly what she had done. What she had become. She stared down at herself in horror, feeling the yeowu guseul burning bright inside her chest. “No,” the young fox whispered. “No, no, no…” Her claws scrabbled at her own stomach, ripping bloody furrows in her flesh as she tried to rip the thing out of her. “I’m not a gumiho…” Mother and Father would want nothing to do with her now. The humans would want nothing to do with her now. “No…no…” she whispered. “No… I’m not a monster… please…”

* * *

“This is going to kill her!” Morris protested. “What use is she if she’s dead?!”

“Ask Garret how much use she’s been!” Levinson snapped. “The bitch killed one of my men!”

“Then execute her cleanly,” Morris urged. “Or if you really want her to suffer, the life of slavery waiting for her will be crueler than anything even you can come up with. But don’t just leave her like…” He made a frustrated gesture at the fire. “Like that!”

It had been two days since the fox woman’s torture had begun, and Morris was increasingly stunned that she was still alive. He’d only been able to watch what was happening to her for a few seconds before he’d had to leave to go be violently ill. The woman didn’t even seem to be conscious anymore, even as her body continued to thrash. Her cries and moans sounded more like an animal than anything else.

“She’ll heal,” Levinson said dismissively. “And if she doesn’t, we just go get another one. The buyer won’t die if they have to wait an extra month for a fox.”

“Healing the physical damage doesn’t make what happened go away! If her mind is completely destroyed, she won’t even make a good pet!”

“Then we just go get another one,” Levinson repeated coldly. “Hell, who cares if she comes out of this brain dead? Worst comes to worst, we sell her to the Paradisium as meat. Or we just keep her around as a fleshlight for the men. None of them will complain about that.”

He was right about that much. Morris had seen the anger in everyone else over the past two days. It wasn’t simply the death of Garret; no one here had all that much love for anyone else, and the frequently drunk idiot had been almost as disliked as Morris. No, their anger was something much more base and selfish: while she was like this, they couldn’t rape her. For most of them, the promise of getting to brutalize their prisoners was far more important a reward than their pay. And now they were going to be denied an entire week with what had been one of everyone’s favorite captives.

Morris cursed the bad luck that had found him out in the woods when the fox woman had tried to escape. He’d gone out there to clear his head… and to piss. He had no desire to use her that way, and he knew the others would’ve grown suspicious if they’d seen him using one of the latrines, so he’d wandered far from camp to take care of things discreetly. And then fate had sent her straight towards him, and he’d had to make a decision. She was still a monster, but she didn’t deserve the treatment she’d received from them. No one did. He already knew that he couldn’t bring himself to join in, and he’d found that he couldn’t be the one to bring her back to that torture either. So he’d stepped aside.

And it had accomplished nothing. He knew her escape would have failed even without him. The same night vision goggles that had tracked her in the first place would’ve been just as effective in recapturing her. She’d never had a chance. But still, the role he’d played in foiling her attempt made him feel ashamed. She hadn’t been an evil monster in that moment. She’d been a terrified woman trying to escape cruel abuse, and he’d helped bring her back to it. In the end, what really made her all that different from Samantha? What made him any better than the efreet?

“What about the marble?” he tried. “I thought you wanted your trophy.”

“And if this doesn’t get her to give it up,” Levinson replied, “then maybe spending a few years as the mens’ cum dump will change her mind. Either way, I’ll get it eventually.”

“Not if she dies!”

Levinson narrowed his eyes. “And why are you so concerned about whether I get my keepsake or not…” He glanced at the fox woman and back, and his expression grew knowing. “That’s right, you always have been extra eager with the redheads, haven’t you?” He clapped a hand on Morris’s shoulder. “I’ll make sure she spends plenty of time with you after, alright? Hell, you could do with a bonus after all these years: screw the buyer, why don’t I make her your fleshlight? As long as you’re willing to share her with the others during the day, she can spend every night warming your bed. And the men will be only too happy to find a fresh bitch to break. That make you feel better?”

“Yes sir,” Morris said, and found that it wasn’t a lie. The idea of having the red haired fox woman as his own personal plaything was certainly an appealing one. And if he was her owner, he could make sure the others didn’t treat her too roughly. He couldn’t pretend it was a life she would enjoy very much, but… she was a monster. He couldn’t in good conscience just let her go free. With him, her suffering would be to punish her sins, not just to satisfy his own pleasure, and never more than she deserved.

Not just to satisfy his own pleasure…

* * *

“Oh great and wise spirit,” Chan-ri said, bowing low in supplication. “Please, we beg you to accept this humble offering, and continue to bestow upon us your divine protection.”

Seo-yun nodded, gently taking the carcass with her teeth. “Your offering is worthy and accepted,” she declared, her tone formal. “I pledge to do whatever I can to protect your people from dangers near and far.” She tried to keep the pain of those words from showing on her face.

Even after five decades, they still made her heart twist up inside of her. She wasn’t lying to these poor people. Each time she pledged to help them, she meant it with every fiber of her being. But truth or lie, her pronouncement was utterly useless. She couldn’t protect any of them.

For the first couple decades, she had tried to live up to her parents. Had she the power to heal others or guide nature as they did, she would have gladly used them to help the humans. They were, after all, her Mother’s “children”. But she could do none of that. Her foxfire, if it even existed anymore, was as silent as ever, ignoring all of her calls to awaken. The only thing she could feel inside her was her yeowu guseul, and it was far from silent. Even now it throbbed inside her, telling her how wonderful the old woman’s bones would feel crunching in her jaws. Her age would make her meat tough, but it would still be warm and delicious.

The young fox shook away the thought. It had been difficult to resist the marble’s siren song at first, but after fifty years, it had become simple habit. She’d never fed on humans since that day, not even once, and never would. She would not be a gumiho. She would not. She was a kitsune, and her role in life was to aid and protect humans, not eat them.

Not that her aid and protection meant much. Almost all of the villages her parents had once watched over had broken off contact with her decades ago. Only the closest one, the village within her forest, still entreated with her. She’d hunted food for them, and driven wild predators away from their fields a handful of times, but that was the limit of her helpfulness without the power of foxfire.

The old woman made no move to leave when the pledge was over. Instead, she prostrated herself further. “Oh great and wise spirit,” she said, “my grandson has fallen ill. Will you please help him?”

“Chan-ri…” Seo-yun said slowly. “You know I can’t.” She’d never hid her lack of powers from them. They didn’t know about the yeowu guseul, but she’d never pretended that she could replace her parents. She wouldn’t have even accepted the tributes anymore, but people insisted. At least she wouldn’t have to endure them much longer. The only people that came to see her anymore were the elderly, those who remembered her mother and father. In another decade or two they would all be gone.

Occasionally she thought about leaving once that happened, but that would mean abandoning them. She understood now what her mother had meant when she’d called them her children. Seo-yun loved the villagers too. To be allowed to remain with them even when she was… what she was, was an honor, and she prayed that one day she’d be able to repay it. Even after the tributes stopped the fox would continue to do everything she could for her people, just not as something to be worshipped.

“Please, oh great and wise spirit,” the old woman begged. “I have faith that your holy presence will help drive away his sickness.” Many of the people who came to see her, Chan-ri included, refused to believe that she was truly powerless. They praised her name whenever good fortune struck, as though she was personally responsible for it, and it made her feel guiltier every time.

Seo-yun was reluctant, but Chan-ri was stubborn, and eventually the fox girl gave in. “Mother kept some medicines at the den,” she told her. “Mostly old tributes, others for ailments that couldn’t be cured by foxfire alone. Perhaps one of them will help.” The woman bowed and began thanking her profusely.

“Do I look okay?” the fox girl asked nervously a few minutes later, examining herself. She rarely went on two legs anymore, but she wouldn’t be able to carry the medicines as a fox, and turning human was a necessary precaution before visiting the village anyway. While she hadn’t reached full maturity yet, she was still far larger than a normal fox in her true form, and her appearance spooked many of the villagers who had never seen Mother or Father. Her fox ears and tails would garner stares, but the looks she received would be filled with curiosity instead of fear. Curiosity, and something more. Some of the villagers, almost always young men, seemed to be fascinated with her form, which resembled a human roughly sixteen or seventeen years of age. She’d asked them about it a few times, but they’d always plead ignorance.

It had been Ki-won, a farmer’s wife, who’d finally explained after some giggling that the men were interested in her as a mate, making Seo-yun’s face turn nearly as red as her fur. It wasn’t that the idea was unwelcome; when she’d thought about it, several of the men who usually stared at her were rather nice to look at themselves. But she wasn’t one of them. She was a kitsune, and they would die of old age before she could even consider herself a proper adult. And besides, she was a girl who’d spent most of her life on all fours chasing prey through the woods. Even if they did find her attractive, and she still wasn’t certain Ki-won was right about that, she had no useful skills to offer them as a mate. She’d tried politely explaining that to the men the next time some of them were looking at her, but discussing the matter had seemed to make them uncomfortable.

“You look as radiant as always,” Chan-ri assured her, though that meant little coming from her. The old woman was always painfully obsequious. She was one of the very few left who not only remembered Mother and Father, but had been helped by them personally. That was no doubt why she stubbornly believed that Seo-yun could do the same for her grandchild. The knowledge that she was almost certainly about to let the woman down laid heavy in her heart. “Please,” she said. “Please, we must hurry. He is very sick.”

Her parents’ den smelled of rot and mold. Years of erosion had turned the once gently sloping entrance into something more dangerous, and Seo-yun made Chan-ri promise not to follow her before entering carefully, minding her own step as well. She hadn’t been back there in at least a decade. Without the foxfire lights, it was a dark and gloomy place that felt more like a coffin than a home. Seo-yun had tried to keep living there after her parents were gone, but it had become unbearable almost immediately. Ever since she’d lived out in the forest, sleeping under the stars instead.

Even in total darkness, being back there conjured up memories. Every moment here had been a happy one, but they all hurt to remember now. The den had once been her parents’ pride and joy, and now it was ruined and useless. Just like their daughter. Seo-yun felt her way to their room, and found Mother’s medicine cabinet. There had been a time when the place still carried their scents, but now even their bedding held no trace of them anymore.

She shook away the dark thoughts with effort. Even if she couldn’t be like Mother or Father, she had to do what she could. Despite everything, she was still living proof that their dream of humans and kitsune living together could work. She would make it work. Unable to read any of the medicine labels in the darkness, she settled for taking it all with her. She could leave whatever she didn’t use today with the village, where they might do some good.

It took them a couple hours of walking to reach the village. Despite all of Seo-yun’s protests, Chan-ri had insisted on carrying all of the medicine bottles herself, and they clinked with every step. There were more people around than the fox girl was used to seeing. None of them were strangers, but usually the farmers would be tending their fields, the women would be at home with their young, and the hunters would be out looking for game. Today it seemed that everyone was here, men, women, and children, and Seo-yun had to press through the crowd on her way to Chan-ri’s house.

Along the way, they passed by a decoration in the village square that she’d never seen before, a large wooden pole. “Chan-ri, what is that for?” she asked, but the woman didn’t seem to hear her, focused on getting through the crowd herself without dropping the medicines. Given how many people were around, Seo-yun guessed it had to do with some sort of festival, though no one looked particularly happy. Most wore looks of anxiety or outright fear. Was the sickness worse than Chan-ri had told her? Perhaps it was a full plague that had beset them. She silently prayed to her parents that that wasn’t the case.

She’d been wrong; there was a stranger among them, a Buddhist priest in yellow-orange robes who wore a stern, determined look. Some had visited the village before, and Seo-yun had always found them friendly and helpful. His presence gave her hope; perhaps he would have medical knowledge that could help. She approached him to ask if he would come with her, but when he saw her his eyes narrowed. “It is as I feared,” he announced in a loud voice. “Take her.”

At once several people seized her arms and legs. “What is going on?” asked Seo-yun, more confused than anything else. She didn’t want to hurt any of them, so she made no attempt to struggle as they dragged her towards the wooden thing in the square. “Chan-ri?”

She flinched as the old woman spat in her face, an expression of rage that she’d never seen before on her face. “How did you kill them, monster?” she hissed.

“I, I don’t understand…”

“Are you even Seo-yun?” Chan-ri asked. “Or did you murder that poor child too when you killed her parents?”

Terror and panic started to fill the fox girl’s heart as she saw similar expressions on the others, on every single person in the village. Some were more angry, others were more scared, but not a soul had anything approaching compassion in their eyes while she was bound to the wooden pole, her arms and legs lashed to it with rope. “Please Chan-ri,” Seo-yun begged. “I don’t understand.” She addressed the others. “Hyun-tae? Joon-o?” She knew every person in this dense crowd, even if she’d never seen them like this.

“Quiet, gumiho,” the priest said, and the pit of Seo-yun’s stomach dropped. He nodded at her reaction. “Yes, your deception is over. When these people told me stories of their so-called protector, a kitsune who possessed no foxfire, my spirits sank. The kitsune-bi is a sacred gift, denied to those who give into corruption. I was hoping I was wrong, but sadly my suspicions were correct. Your lies may have worked on these trusting villagers, gumiho, but I can feel the yeowu guseul festering in your heart.”

“I’m not!” Seo-yun screamed. “I’m not! I’m a kitsune, I swe-aaagh!” A scream of pain cut her words cut off as the priest chanted something. It was as though he’d reached into her and begun crushing the yeowu guseul with his hands. Only the rope holding her to the wooden pole stopped her from collapsing at the pain of it.

“The truth is now laid bare for all to see,” the priest said, and there was a literal meaning to his words. For the first time in her life, Seo-yun saw her yeowu guseul with her eyes, a sphere of blue and white flame that hovered in front of her. It swirled in place, churning as though as beset by stormwinds. “Good, it is smaller than I expected. She has not fed often. She must have been waiting for the right time, or simply feared discovery. Either way, she would have given in to the hunger eventually.”

“No, never!” Seo-yun insisted. “Please, I would never harm any of you!” She looked at the villagers, hoping to find someone, anyone, that believed her. But there was only anger, hatred, and fear looking back at her. The priest made a motion, and pain exploded in her chest again as the yeowu guseul pulsed, its motions becoming even more violent.

“Gumiho are stronger and faster than any human could hope to best,” he said. “I have no doubt that you could kill all of us here as easily as breathing. But your endless hunger is your undoing. It drives you, owns you…” He made another motion and the pain seemed to increase tenfold, the yeowu guseul losing its shape and becoming a writhing, twisting thing. “And I can turn it against you.”

Seo-yun could feel what he meant. The ever increasing pain was her hunger, just far, far stronger than usual. It was as though he was stoking the flames of it inside her. She tried to shift into her fox form, but the pain was too great to focus. She screamed in wordless agony while the villagers she’d watched over for decades began to pile kindling around her. They were going to burn her. The ones she loved were going to burn her.

“They are tough, but not immortal,” the priest was saying. “Put them in the cleansing fire for long enough, and they will die.”

Two villagers approached with torches. She’d known them both since they were children. When Mi-jin had given birth to her fourth child three years ago, Seo-yun had brought her family fresh meat for months to ensure that they would not go hungry. Jong-in had once visited her with some of his daughter’s old clothing as a present; he’d told the fox girl that she reminded him of her. Both of them touched their torches to the firewood, and it quickly began to burn.

It was almost impossible to think with the hunger raging within her head, a fire no less hot than the one about to kill her. Again and again she tried to transform, and again and again it stopped her. The flames were licking at her red robe. Soon they would consume her fur, and then her with it.

Seo-yun pushed against the hunger. She’d never let it control her before. For five long decades she’d resisted it. She could do so again, just for a little while. And if she showed them that she could resist her hunger, maybe they would be convinced not to do this. Mother and Father’s dream didn’t have to end today. She shook with the effort as her robe began to blacken. Before her, the yeowu guseul was slowly coalescing back into a sphere, as though she were forcing it into place. Just for a few seconds. She just had to control herself again for a few more seconds…

The ropes holding her burst as her body shifted and grew into a large red fox. The villagers screamed, and even the priest looked terrified as he beheld her. Seo-yun wanted to comfort them and tell them that they would never have anything to fear from her. Tell them that all she wanted, all she had ever wanted, was to help.

But she couldn’t. She was too hungry.

What happened next came to her only in bits and pieces. Sometimes she found herself laughing, sometimes crying, as she fed on the people she had sworn to protect. Many times she heard someone screaming that they needed to kill her before it was too late, and it took her a long time to recognize it as her own voice. Some of the people she loved ran, and she killed them. Some of the people she loved fought, and she killed them. Some of the people she loved begged, and she killed them. Chan-ri kept praying for Father to save her right up until the moment Seo-yun ripped the woman’s throat out. She killed and she ate, and she had never known such joy in all her life.

What the priest had done to her eventually subsided, and though her hunger would always be far greater than it once was, it diminished enough for her to regain her sanity. The village was gone. The buildings all remained, but the people who’d liven in them were just half eaten corpses strewn around. She was the only one left.

“I’m sorry, Mother,” the gumiho begged, once again alone and surrounded by blood and gore. “I didn’t mean to, please… I’m sorry… I’m so, so sorry…”

* * *

The fox had stopped most of her struggles a while ago. Beneath the surface, the boiling liquid was still destroying her body almost as quickly as it healed. The tub was so cloudy with her blood that little could be seen anymore, but it was still difficult for Morris to watch. The only thing that had kept him there by her side all day and night was the knowledge that if her regeneration ran out and he wasn’t there to notice, she would certainly die. He had a feeling she wouldn’t be grateful for his concern, but she was his now, or would be once Levinson allowed this horrific torture to stop.

Though she barely moved, there was no question that she was still in great pain. Her red face was twisted up in agony, and she made small, whimpering sounds. Occasionally her lips moved as though she was speaking, but he was never close enough to make out any words. Sometimes tears leaked from her shut eyes.

Morris couldn’t remember when he’d started stroking her hair. It had just felt like a natural thing to do. He’d heard various crude comments about it from people passing by, usually mocking warnings about how he’d boil his cock off if he tried to facefuck her, but by now almost everyone else was asleep, and he’d been left alone with her. He wasn’t sure if she’d even noticed what he was doing, but it had seemed to calm her down slightly. Her forehead was almost painfully hot to the touch, and it wasn’t from the water. Not directly. If he’d seen anyone else with a fever this bad, he would’ve taken them to the hospital immediately, even if he had to pick them up and carry them the whole way there. But here she was, suffering, and he was just standing by and watching. No, he couldn’t even label his role in this as passive; for the last day he’d been the one to stoke the flames and refill the water that was slowly killing her. He had a direct hand in her pain.

He knew all the reasons why this was best for everyone. He’d run them through his head a thousand times while he’d stood watch. He’d already tried and failed to convince Levinson, and in his experience, continuing to press the issue was more likely to convince the man to extend her suffering out of pure spite than any other outcome. She would be happier once she’d broken. Her treatment would be far kinder afterward, especially with him at the reins. And she was a monster. This was only retribution for all the evil she’d caused.

Morris knew all the reasons, but every time he repeated them, they felt more and more like excuses. Someone was in pain, and he was helping cause it. Did it really matter what kind of person she was? And for all his rationalizations about how much better her life would be once he owned her, he knew deep down that it was lust guiding his hand, not compassion. He looked down on the others for their sadism, but how could he consider himself any better? When push came to shove, he was clearly thinking with his cock too.

He bent down to study her face, his mind working absently. There was no one in sight right now. The changing light level from dousing the fire would probably attract attention, but removing the tub from the flames would be far less conspicuous. There were a couple jeeps parked nearby, for use in a medical emergency that required returning to civilization. He knew where the keys were stored. Morris ran a hand down her cheek, marveling at how smooth and soft her skin still felt after everything she’d been through. There would be no turning back if he did this. Levinson would hunt them both down to the ends of the earth. The man’s pride would allow nothing else.

“What should I do?” he whispered, close enough to the woman’s face that he was practically kissing her. The steam from the tub was unpleasant, but it seemed hardly worth notice compared to what she was going through. Was he really seriously considering this? Throwing his entire life away for a woman, a creature, that he’d met last week? It was utterly insane, but so was continuing to just stand here and do nothing.

The fox woman’s lips moved. He knew she wasn’t responding to his question; it was the same lip movements he’d seen her make a dozen times now. The only difference was that this time he was close enough to pick up the words. “I’m… sorry,” she whispered. “…Please… I don’t want to be a monster anymore… please help me…”

Morris made his decision.

The tub was too large to grasp by the sides, so he reached into the seething waters instead to grab her chains. The metal seared his hands as he gripped it, but he ignored the pain. It was what he deserved right now. He hauled the tub backwards, muscles straining as he slowly inched it away from the flames. The hardest part was setting it down gently enough to make no noise. His palms were red and blistered by the time he was finished moving the tub, and he’d probably done them permanent damage. Good.

He began to undo her chains.

* * *

Seo-yun watched the boy from above. He’d been sitting on the log for twenty or thirty minutes, softly crying. Occasionally he’d shout names that would echo through the forest, but there was no answer, nor would there be. By her nose, the two humans who’d come here with him were a good five miles away, near where her parents’ den had once been before erosion had collapsed it completely. One of them occasionally drifted away, probably searching for him, but they never came within more than two miles. His cries wouldn’t reach them.

She was trying to convince herself to eat the child.

It wasn’t that she needed much convincing. Her yeowu guseul was already telling her how delicious his tender meat would be. She had only to stop holding herself back, and the boy’s life would be over in moments. She could make it quick for him. Humans were most delicious when they were still alive, but even her yeowu guseul couldn’t convince her to go that far with him. He’d be dead before he knew what was happening.

But still she lingered on the tree branch, unable to pounce. It was more than just his age stopping her; she’d fed on old and young alike over the centuries. She’d never again had a feast like the village, but for a long time after people had still come to her forest. Some had come to try and hunt her, some were simple travelers. More than once people had shown up looking to find something worth stealing from the abandoned village. She’d eaten nearly all of them.

Her life had been much easier as a monster. Far easier than being a woman abandoned and alone, or a murderer of the same innocents she’d once sworn her life to. She’d embraced the role fate had given her, and for a long time, she’d practically enjoyed herself, especially once she’d started lying. Lies were wonderful things. If you repeated them often enough, you could even convince yourself. Most days Seo-yun had genuinely forgotten that she had once been a kitsune, or that her massacre of the village had been unwanted. She lived a carefree existence, her conscience shut up too tightly to hear its screams.

Winters were harder. They always brought back memories of red on the snow, and from there all of her carefully crafted lies would threaten to crumble. A few times it had pained her enough that she’d even tried to leave the forest and find a new home. She’d discovered early on that the yeowu guseul’s call was greatly diminished while she walked on two legs, and imagined that perhaps she’d be able to start a new life and ignore it completely. But every attempt ended in failure. Even when she traveled far enough to find human lands where her ears and tail weren’t met with immediate violence, they never passed without notice. At best, people regarded her as some kind of freak of nature.

And the yeowu guseul was quiet, but not silent. For a time she’d be able to ignore it. She’d even manage to tell herself more lies about how she no longer craved human flesh. But she’d lie awake every night, hungry enough that every nearby heartbeat was a pounding drum. The knowledge that feeding on them would only make her hunger worse meant little. All that mattered were those moments of ecstasy when her teeth sank into them. Sometimes she held out for years, sometimes she gave in after days, but eventually her resolve would break and her only options would be to kill everyone around her or return home. When she’d found herself almost willing to take the first option, she knew that she could never allow herself to leave the forest again.

The forest life was easier because the temptations simply weren’t there. No matter how much the hunger boiled up inside her, without humans around it couldn’t make her do anything. Not unless people showed up, and then she didn’t even try to stop herself. She just made the most of the opportunity. Except for this time.

Part of her knew perfectly well why she was hesitating. Why a child crying for its lost parents in the forest was a strong enough image to break through her hunger. But acknowledging that would mean acknowledging the past. So instead she just watched and tried to tell herself how delicious he would be.

Frustrated at her own reluctance, she decided to force the issue. She jumped from her tree branch to land right in front of the boy, towering over him. He was going to run, like they always did, and either her instincts would take over and she would feed, or she would remain frozen and the source of her temptation would escape. Either option was better than this.

But to her shock, the boy didn’t flee at her sudden appearance. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped, but it was wonder in his expression, not fear. He reached his hand out towards her and she instinctively shrank back, unsure of what to do. “It’s okay,” he said, his voice a little shaky from the crying. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

The thought of this human child, who possessed neither fangs nor claws and was a mere fraction of her size and weight, thinking that she was afraid of him was ridiculous enough that she forced herself to keep still as he reached out to her again. His hand touched her head, and he softly stroked her fur. Despite herself, Seo-yun shivered at the unfamiliar contact. No one had touched her like that since… she shut away the thought.

“Did you come here to help me?” the boy asked, still petting her.

Prey that thought she was there to help him. What an absurd, laughable, and painful idea. She needed to eat him, and quickly. But she didn’t. “Yes,” she said instead, centuries of disuse making her voice even shakier than his. “I am… here to help.”

Seo-yun expected surprise at a talking animal, but he smiled at her like it was a perfectly natural sight. “I knew it,” he told her cheerfully. “My name is Han-jae. What’s yours?”

This close to him, her yeowu guseul was screaming at her, demanding she devour him. Instead, she shifted into her human form, something she hadn’t done for centuries, to quiet it. “S… Seo-yun.”

Han-jae’s eyes sparkled at her transformation. “Can you help me find my Mom and Dad, Seo-yun?” he asked eagerly.

Seo-yun stared at him. “…Why?”

“Because I don’t know where they are.”

Seo-yun shook her head. “No, why are you not afraid of me?”

Han-jae tilted his head. “Am I supposed to be?”

“Yes. I… I am a monster.”

The boy shrugged. “You don’t look like a monster to me.” He took her hand in his, and it felt good. “So where are they?” She wordlessly pointed in the direction of his parents and he immediately set off in that direction, the gumiho trailing behind him.

Seo-yun said little as they walked, but she didn’t need to. Han-jae had more than enough to talk about, though most of his topics were meaningless to her. She had no idea what things like “baseball” or “television” were, but he seemed very interested in both. Apparently he had seen creatures like her in something he called “movies”, some kind of storybooks that made less sense the more he tried to explain them. But she didn’t mind. It had been so, so long since anyone had just talked to her.

It was growing dark by the time they neared what Han-jae had named the campsite. When they were only a few hundred yards away, the fox woman stopped, and Han-jae looked back at her, puzzled. “I should not go any further,” she told him, her heart thumping in her chest. This had been a mistake. What was she doing?

“Why not?” he asked innocently.

She couldn’t bring herself to tell him that she didn’t know if she would be able to stop herself from eating, once there was more than one human around to tempt her. “I… I am afraid,” she said truthfully.

“It’s okay, Mom and Dad are really nice, I promise,” he said, and tugged on her hand. “And we’re gonna have lots of good food! Mom is making some beef seaweed soup, and Dad says he knows how to cook rice over a fire but Mom doesn’t believe him so she brought some instant rice too, and they let me bring some hot dogs, and…” As he continued talking, Seo-yun allowed herself to be pulled along against her better judgment. She knew she was making the wrong decision, and that she was going to regret it. But she couldn’t help herself. She wanted to delay being alone again for just a little longer.

The campsite contained several tents, all centered around a small fire. A dark haired woman stood watching the flames, occasionally poking them with a stick, wearing an expression of hopelessness. As they got closer, she looked up, startled. “Han-jae!” she called out. “Han-jae! Where have you been?!” Though her words and tone were harsh, her face now beamed with happiness and relief. “We’ve been worried sick! Your father has-” She cut off as she finally noticed Seo-yun. “Who… who are you?” she asked. There was no suspicion in her tone, only puzzlement. Seo-yun expected her to react to her ears and tail, but she seemed as unfazed by them as her son had been.

“I…” the fox woman started, but Han-jae interrupted her.

“Her name is Seo-yun and she’s also a big great fox and she came to save me!” he blurted out, excited.

An older man, no doubt the boy’s father, emerged from one of his tents. He looked weary, and Seo-yun expected he was the one who’d been out searching all day. Like his wife, he lit up at the sight of his son. “Oh thank goodness you’re safe!” he said, and ran forward to kneel and embrace the boy. “Thank you,” the man said, looking up at Seo-yun with tears in his eyes. “Thank you so much. I, I don’t know what we would have done if you hadn’t brought him here.” He too made no comment about her unusual appearance.

“It… it is nothing,” Seo-yun said stiffly. “I just… he asked for my help.”

“Are you camping here as well?” Han-jae’s mother asked. “I thought we were the only ones around.”

“I live here,” she said.

“All the way out here? Really?” asked the father. “Well, we’re certainly grateful for it. Please, come share our fire. The least we can do is give you a meal in thanks.”

Seo-yun knew she shouldn’t. She knew that she should run away as fast as her legs could take her. But she had helped the child, and they were offering her food in return. They weren’t even afraid of her. It was… it was almost like… She nodded her head. “Your offering is worthy and accepted,” she whispered, quietly enough that none of them would hear her.

“See?” Han-jae said, smiling at her. “I told you, right? They’re really nice and we have tons of yummy food! Come on!” He tugged her onward toward the campfire and she followed in a daze, feeling like she was in a dream. Warmth and family and acceptance. She would’ve given anything to remain like this.

It was the sound of Han-jae’s parents screams that burned away the pleasant fog in her mind.

Seo-yun realized her error far too late to correct it. After so many centuries where her only interactions with humans was to eat them, she had forgotten how poor their senses were. It wasn’t that they were unafraid of her obviously inhuman appearance. They just hadn’t noticed in the dim light. Not until she’d gotten close enough to the fire. Not until she’d given into her weakness and let herself forget what she was.

“Han-jae, get away from her!” his father shouted, and tried to grab the boy’s arms to haul him away, but Han-jae resisted.

“Why?” he asked, confused and scared by his parents’ sudden change in behavior. “What’s going on?”

Seo-yun held up her hands and backed away from all three of the humans. She silently cursed herself. She shouldn’t have given in to her selfish desires. She should have known that she wouldn’t be allowed happiness. A creature like her didn’t deserve it anyway. “I, I just wanted to help,” she told them. “I’ll go now. You won’t see me again.”

Han-jae twisted free of his father and ran towards her. “No!” he protested, hugging her. He weighed almost nothing, but his body was warm as he pressed against her. How long had it been since someone had touched her like this? Had it been the villagers? Or was it even farther back, with a red and white fox whose faces she could barely recall anymore? Seo-yun felt paralyzed by the contact. “You shouldn’t have to leave! You didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Han-jae, no!” his mother said. “She’s a… a…” She swallowed hard, unable to find a word to describe what she was seeing.

The fox woman nodded her head in agreement. “I am a monster.”

“No you’re not!” Han-jae said, still embracing her. “You’re a nice lady who helped me!”

“If you don’t let him go right now..” his father swore. Seo-yun could smell the terror coming off of both adults in waves, but they were also parents and their pup was in danger. Any moment now one of them would do something foolish, and it would all end in bloodshed.

They weren’t thinking clearly and the boy was just a child. It was up to her to find a way out, even if she couldn’t be honest with herself about why she cared so much about three humans after killing so many for centuries. So before things could go any further, she put her hands on Han-jae’s shoulders and shoved him away, breaking the contact between them. She was careful not to be too rough, but she still sent the boy stumbling backwards. “No,” she told him, as fiercely as she could manage. “I am not your friend. I am a gumiho, and you are just a stupid little boy.”

Han-jae was crying as he picked himself up, one of his elbows scraped and bleeding. His parents called out to him again, urging him to come closer, but he ignored them. He gave Seo-yun a hurt look and then took off, running away from both parties as the sound of his sobs filled the night. As his parents chased after him, Seo-yun turned to leave. That look had made her heart ache, but she’d avoided the worst of it. Shifting back into her natural form, she began loping in the opposite direction as quickly as she could. She would run and run, and not stop until she couldn’t smell any of them anymore and was too tired to change her mind.

Then she realized what they had been running towards.

She immediately skidded to a halt and reversed direction, sprinting back towards the departing humans. “Stop!” she shouted, her voice booming through the forest. “Stop!” None of them listened to her. She overtook the adults, dashing right between the both of them without missing a step. She could see Han-jae right in front of her, still running. “Stop please!” she shouted again as she drew closer. Another few seconds and she would reach him. Just another second and… the boy vanished.

Seo-yun’s paws found empty air where ground should have been, and she tumbled down. Down, down, down into the sinkhole that was all that remained of her parents’ den. Even her nigh invincible body was jarred and shaken by the impact, and it took her a moment to recover herself.

She spun around, looking for Han-jae. It didn’t take long to find him, laying quiet and still at the bottom of the pit. “Han-jae?” she asked him. She ignored that his body was twisted in unnatural ways. “Han-jae, are you okay?” She ignored the puddle of blood seeping out from underneath him. “Please, you have to be okay.” She nudged him with her snout, his body limp and lifeless. “I’m sorry, Han-jae.” She had done this. She had done this. She had done this. “Please don’t leave me alone. Please, I don’t want to be a monster anymore…” Tears soaked the boy’s corpse as she wept for him, and for herself. Her fault. This was all her fault. “Please help me…”

Han-jae’s eyes opened.

The boy let out a long slow rattling breath. His face was ashen, and he looked somehow so much smaller than he had before. His mouth moved, trying to speak, but no sound came out, only slow, labored breaths. His body twitched slightly, and she saw the pain in his eyes. The terror. The plea of every dying animal. And she understood at once that there was only one kindness she could do for him now. The one she should have offered from the beginning.

Seo-yun made it quick.

The gumiho was still crying when Han-jae’s parents reached the sinkhole. Though they couldn’t see it any better than he had, the noise gave them warning and they stopped at the lip. “Han-jae?” his mother called out. “Han-jae, where are you?!”

Seo-yun leapt from the pit, landing between the two humans. They shrieked and shrank back from her, then began wailing as they saw the mangled, broken thing she let drop from her jaws. “Do you know why this happened?” she asked them softly, swinging her head to look at both of them in turn. Neither answered. “ **Do you know why?!** ” Her shout only made them shrink back further, torn between their desire to run from the monstrous thing in front of them, and their grief for their child.

“Because I am too stupid to learn any other way,” she spat. “Because a childish part of me keeps wanting to believe that I could be a kitsune. That I could be a protector. But I’m not. I am a gumiho and a killer and my parent’s legacy: living proof that man and fox were never meant to live together. And this is what happens when I give in to foolish delusions that I could be anything more.. It would have been kinder for all of us if I’d just ripped your son’s throat out the moment I found him.” Seo-yun bent down and gently kissed the boy’s forehead. “I’m sorry, Han-jae,” she told him. “I’m sorry that you had to suffer for my idiocy. I swear I won’t make this mistake again.”

She began to feed.

The sight of it broke his parents’ paralysis, and both of them ran. Neither of them got far.

* * *

At first, Seo-yun thought the lack of heat was just another dream, one of the exceedingly rare ones where she couldn’t feel the constant pain. It wasn’t until she felt her nipple rings being tugged that she realized she was awake. She blinked, trying to focus on her surroundings.

“Shhhh,” Morris urged quietly. “I’m trying to do this as gently as I can, but we have to be quick.” The tub was next to the fire now, and the man was undoing the chains around it, his movements jostling her rings painfully.

Oh. Levinson had decided on a new torture for her, one that would undoubtedly be even worse than this one. She went limp, offering no struggle as his man released her from the tub and helped her stand. He led her to some sort of strange metal contraption with wheels and seats and put her inside. Her suspicions seemed to be confirmed when he strapped her into the machine. “Just sit there for now,” he told her. “I’ll be back soon.” Then he disappeared from sight.

For a few minutes, Seo-yun just laid back, catching her breath. Her body still ached from the tub, but she felt more comfortable than she had all week. She eyed the belt holding her in place. Usually they had her under strict bondage at all times, but this… she touched a button next to it and the belt retracted. She was, for the time being, free.

She forced herself to slide out of the contraption, so exhausted that it felt like a physical pain. The forest beckoned to her, but she hesitated. If they noticed she was gone, she couldn’t outrun the slowest of them like this. And maybe… maybe it was a test. To see if they’d broken her yet. That would explain why they’d left her seemingly unguarded and in bondage that was so easily removed. They were waiting for her to try and run, and then they would put her back into the tub. She didn’t want to stay in the camp for another second, but the thought of going back to that hell made her tremble.

“What are you doing?” Morris hissed softly, and she jumped. The man was right next to her, climbing into the contraption himself. “Come on, get back in,” he said. “I got the key, but I had to punch out Jacobs and Riley to get to it, and there’s no way people didn’t hear us. They’ll be here any second.” She focused, and realized that she did hear movement and commotion around the camp. More than a few people, and all of them coming closer.

“Just get in!” he told her again. “I already slashed the tires on the other one. They won’t be able to follow us.”

Seo-yun didn’t understand his words, but she grasped the meaning behind them. He was talking about escape. About somehow using that machine to do it.

Her memories were still an open wound in her mind. He couldn’t really be talking about helping her. Nobody ever helped her, because she didn’t deserve help. That decided it. She’d been right to hesitate; this was a trap. “No,” she told him. “I… I’m going to be a good fucktoy.” She would do what she was supposed to, and not give them any reason to hurt her. And if they did it anyway, well, she couldn’t blame them. She deserved whatever she got.

Morris had a strange, sorrowful look on his face. “No, that’s not… you don’t have to be that anymore, I swear.” He grabbed at her arm but she pulled away from him. “Please, we can talk about this, just get in the car, please.”

The sincerity in his voice was the worst part. She could almost let herself believe that his offer was genuine. But she knew better. No human would ever help a gumiho like her. “No,” she insisted. “I’m not going to escape. I’m an obedient fucktoy now.”

“Please…” Someone pulled Morris away from her, out of the machine, and a moment later she was dragged out as well. She offered no resistance as they pinned her to the ground and began tying her down with her tails. This was all just as she’d expected, a test.

“I’m an obedient fucktoy,” she whispered, anxious to show how well she’d learned her lesson and would never run again. “I’m an obedient fucktoy, I’m an obedient fucktoy, I’m an obedient fucktoy…”

The sound of a man’s scream grabbed her attention.

She looked up to see four of the men bleeding on the ground. Only Morris and two others were still standing, and even as she watched, he drove his foot into one of their kneecaps, making the man cry out and crumple to the ground. Morris followed it up with a knee to the face that left his opponent as senseless as the others, and then smoothly pivoted away from the last man’s fist. He turned the pivot into an armlock, and bone crunched as he brought his elbow down on the captured arm.

Seo-yun was confused by the violence, which seemed remarkably genuine. Why were they going so far with this ruse? She had already demonstrated her obedience. She could almost believe that- no. No. It had to be fake. They would all get up in a minute and laugh at her. Were they expecting something more? Maybe if she sucked on them, they’d believe that she’d stopped trying to be anything but a good toy.

The last man collapsed, and Morris turned to her, barely breathing hard. “Please listen to me. I know you’re scared, but we-” His voice was silenced by a loud and unfamiliar noise, and Morris fell to one knee, a red stain spreading from his leg.

“You traitorous piece of shit,” Levinson snarled, walking towards them with a gun in his hand. Seo-yun pressed her forehead to the ground, desperate to show that she’d passed the test now that their skit was over. But he ignored her completely, his attention focused on Morris. To her utter shock, he punched the man in the face, blood fountaining from the hit. “What was the plan, huh? Thought you could sell her somewhere yourself, get all the money? Or could you just not stand the thought of having to share your fleshlight?” He kicked Morris in the stomach, hard enough to make him almost double over.

Seo-yun watched in silent horror as he continued to punch and kick the man, others joining in, and she could no longer hide from the truth. It… It hadn’t been a trap. A human had genuinely tried to help her, and she’d killed him too. Mother and Father had to be laughing at her from wherever they were. She started laughing herself, a hollow and hopeless sound, as her would be savior was beaten right next to her. She’d been right. She did deserve everything she got.


	9. Chapter 9

“Why?” the fox asked.

It was still the middle of the same night, though it would be morning soon enough. Both prisoners had been chained side to side around one of the large trees at the edge of the clearing. Not wanting to repeat past mistakes, Levinson had left a man to watch them until their “punishment” at dawn. He needn’t have bothered; Morris couldn’t even walk anymore after getting shot in the leg, let alone the damage they’d taken as a result of the beating. Given immediate medical treatment and a lot of luck, he might have managed the feat after a few months of good physical therapy. As it was, the chains were the only reason he was even upright.

“Why?” she repeated, a tired and defeated look in her eyes. She didn’t sound like she really expected or wanted an answer. He wasn’t sure if she was even talking to him. She was just expressing her disbelief at the entire situation.

“Because I don’t want to be a monster anymore either,” he told her. They were going to kill him tomorrow, there was no doubt about that, but he felt surprisingly calm about it. Better than he had in years, really, despite all the pain. Even if things hadn’t worked out, he’d finally decided what he wanted to do and who he wanted to be. That was more than a lot of folks got.

The fox woman flinched at the sound of his voice, then looked away, refusing to meet his eyes. “I… I **am** a monster,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. “Every time I try to run from the truth, I only end up hurting others even more.”

“And why would a monster care if she hurt others?” Morris asked. She made no answer, her eyes still turned away from him.

He’d resigned himself to the silence by the time she spoke, her tone sullen. “…It doesn’t matter if I care. I still hurt them. It’s all I’ve ever done in life.”

“So you’re a monster because you hurt people?” he asked. She gave no response. “I used to agree with you there. But now I don’t think hurting people alone is what makes someone a monster.”

“What does then?” she asked harshly.

Morris struggled to think through the constant pain, and to put the thoughts that had been on his mind for weeks now into words. “Not caring. They like to hide it with talk about the greater good, or the ends justifying the means, but at the end of the day only one thing really matters to them, and that’s themselves. Everything else is just window dressing to help them feel better about it.” He looked down at himself. “And I’m just like them. Told myself I was some kind of hero, enacting justice on those who deserved it, but that was all crap. I just wanted someone I could take my pain out on.”

“You… didn’t take it out on me,” she said softly. “You even tried to help.” She gave a quiet, bitter laugh. “It’s been so long since I last saw kindness that I couldn’t even recognize it. And now you’re going to die because of me. I’m sorry.”

Morris shook his head. “I knew the risks before I started. That’s not on you.” He paused. “There is one thing I’d like answered before it’s too late. What’s your, I mean, do you have a name?”

She finally met his gaze then, and something almost like a smile came to her lips. “Yes, I have a name,” she told him. “I am called Seo-yun.”

“Seo-yun…” he said, rolling the name around on his tongue. “That’s a nice name.”

“I’ll let my parents know you approve of their choice when I see them in the lands beyond,” she told him. Her almost smile faded. “If they will allow me to show my face in front of them after everything I’ve done.” She opened her mouth to say more, but hesitated. “What… what will happen to me, when this is over?”

There was no point sugarcoating it, so Morris didn’t bother trying. “Once Levinson is satisfied that he’s broken your spirit, you’ll be shipped back to the client who requested us. We’ve never dealt with this buyer before, so I don’t know their preferences, but most mon- most **people** that we do this to end up in permanent sexual servitude. If someone is rich enough to pay our fee, and this one paid double, they’re usually looking to do things that they wouldn’t be allowed to do to a human being that would be missed.”

The fox woman didn’t react much to his words. Morris doubted any of it was surprising, just unpleasant. He cast about for a different topic. “My name is-”

“Morris. I know.”

“Oh,” he said, feeling deflated. “Right. Um, my full name is Jack Morris, actually. You can call me Jack if you want…” She didn’t seem to have anything to say about that.

This was one of the very last conversations of his life, and he was spending it on awkward small talk. He thought for a moment. “Hey, what’s your favorite food?”

That made her stir slightly. “My favorite… food?” Seo-yun gave him a quizzical look. “Why?”

“Well, where I come from there’s this kind of tradition where someone who’s been sentenced to death gets whatever they want for their last meal. I don’t think Levinson is going to be quite so generous, but I can at least **think** about what it would be. Mine would be some chicken. A chicken breast cooked just right, nice and juicy with the skin still crisp on it, and some mashed potatoes on the side, garlic and butter. Should probably have a small salad too, have at least one green thing on my plate.” He reconsidered. “Well, I guess I don’t really have to worry about that anymore. Maybe a couple scoops of ice cream after instead, if I’ve got room. You?”

“My favorite food is humans,” she said flatly, but the hint of a smile was back. “Do you really want to hear about how I’d like to eat one of your kind? I do find your livers quite delicious.”

“Go for it,” he said. “I’m not really in a position to judge right now. Besides, it’s not the worst thing I’ve heard about eating. Some deranged people actually like **mushrooms**.”

“ **I** like mushrooms,” she said archly, her smile just a little wider. “I’ve always been particularly fond of raw paengi. There are some patches in the deeper parts of the forest where not much sunlight gets through.”

“Ugh,” he said with an exaggerated grimace. “Stick to telling me about human livers.”

Seo-yun didn’t speak again for a time, and her gaze turned distant. Morris had almost decided that she wasn’t going to say anything at all when she finally broke the silence. “I was sick once with a bad fever. I thought Mother or Father would heal me, but they both refused no matter how much I pleaded. They said that it wasn’t life threatening, and that fighting it off myself would help my body grow stronger. I was too young to appreciate their wisdom, and I acted like a spoiled child, accusing them of not caring about me. For hours after that, I tossed and turned in bed, slipping from one nightmare to the next.”

Her expression turned wistful. “And then Mother woke me up, and she had a bowl of soup with her.” She inhaled deeply, as if smelling it. “Father had been out all night gathering all the ingredients, and then Mother had spent hours preparing it. I… I don’t remember what it tasted like, but it was warm and delicious, and when I thanked Mother for it she started to cry. I realized then how wrong I’d been. They’d been suffering far more than I had, possessing the power to make their daughter better and having to resist using it for her own good. So they did the only thing they could: they made me soup. And I’ve never tasted anything better.”

The fox woman let out a long shuddering breath. “For a very long time I was able to suppress memories like that one. But now the scar has been torn back open, and I don’t know if I will ever be able to seal it shut again.”

“Why does it need to be shut at all?” he asked.

The look she gave him said that the answer should be obvious. “I was a complete and utter failure at everything I wanted to achieve. The only thing I have ever accomplished in my life is bringing misery and death, usually to those who did not deserve it. The only way I was able to have even a moment’s peace was to push my past out of my mind, to somewhere deep down where it couldn’t hurt me.”

Morris shrugged. “Maybe you shouldn’t have had a moment’s peace.” He saw the hurt look in her eyes and hastened to explain. “In my experience, the only people who don’t have regrets are saints and fools. Guilt isn’t always a bad thing. Sometimes it’s our conscience pushing us to be better people. You say your life has been one failure after another, and maybe that’s true. But it’s up to you whether or not it **stays** true. If you feel bad about what you’ve done in the past, it means you want to do better, so learn from your mistakes instead of hiding from them. Use them to change your future.”

Seo-yun relaxed a little, and he could see that she was thinking over his words. “I don’t think either of us has much of a future right now.”

“Right,” he admitted. “That does present a problem.” The reminder of what laid ahead made his spirits fall, and he was silent for a while, lost in dark thoughts.

It was the fox woman who broke the silence this time. “What are **your** regrets?” she asked. “Assuming that you’re not a saint or a fool, I mean?”

Morris met her eyes, reading the concern on her face. He wouldn’t have blamed her for hating him. All his rescue plan had done was get her into even more trouble. But instead, here she was trying to make him feel better by distracting him. “I’m definitely a fool,” he said, “for many different reasons. But yes, I have plenty. You sure you want to hear them?”

This time her expression was undoubtedly a smile. “I do have many other plans for the day, but I believe I could spare you a few minutes.”

So Morris told her about Samantha and the efreet, about how his inability to stop or avenge her death had led him to Levinson. He told her about some of the things he had done over the years, and held nothing back, made no excuses to justify his behavior. Seo-yun asked a few questions, usually when he used terms that she wasn’t familiar with, but for the most part she remained quiet and listened, offering neither judgment nor forgiveness. When he finished, she told him in turn about her parents, the village she had unwillingly massacred, and many of the innocents she had killed over the centuries, ending with the young boy whose death had convinced her to abandon all traces of her humanity for a time.

“I’m glad I tried to rescue you,” he said when her story was over. “I wish it had gone better, but I’m glad I tried.”

“Then you must not have been listening very closely,” she said. “I am as terrible a monster as any of the creatures you told me about. If any of them deserved their fate, then so do I. My only regret about the last two weeks is that I’ve gotten you killed too. Another innocent to add to my tally.”

“I don’t see a monster,” he told her. “I only see a woman who gave up. And that doesn’t make you blameless, but it doesn’t make you evil either. It just makes you a person, like all the rest of us.”

“The rest of us,” said Levinson, and both of them flinched at the sound of his voice, “don’t have fuzzy ears, four tails, and days old cum still leaking from our assholes. You’re a long way from being a person, fox cunt.” He sneered at Morris. “And you. If it wasn’t for me, you would’ve slit your wrists years ago like the coward you are. I gave you purpose, and meaning, and a life that you enjoyed just as much as every one else, even while you looked down at us for it. And you gave it all up for **that**. Well don’t worry, I’m going to make sure you get to spend all the time you have left in the world with your furry lover here.”

“Please, Levinson, I-” Levinson cut her off with a hard slap across the face.

“See what you’ve done, you little shit?” he asked. “You give the animal some attention, and it starts to forget that it’s nothing but tits and holes. I’m going to have to be extra vicious to undo your fuck up.”

“I’ll give you my marble!” the fox woman blurted out quickly, before he could slap her again. The blond man froze, hand still held in the air. “I’ll give it to you right now, just let him go!”

There was a hungry look in Levinson’s eyes as he stared at her. Morris had never seen the man look so intense. Seo-yun cried out as he slapped her a second time, a third, a fourth. “Then hurry the fuck up and give it to me!” he growled as he continued to assault her.

Seo-yun cringed against the tree, unable to move away or lift her hands to defend herself. “I… I don’t know how!” she admitted.

Levinson snorted and let his hand drop. “Of course you don’t, you stupid fucking animal.” He stepped right up in front of her, grabbed her by the hair, and cursed. “There won’t be enough mouthwash in the world for this.” And then he kissed her. There was nothing gentle or loving about it. He mashed his lips against hers, and forced his tongue into her mouth before she could stop him. “Let it go!” he said without breaking off the contact. “Kiss me back and let it happen, cunt.”

Morris felt an odd pain in his heart as Seo-yun obeyed, her tongue reluctantly meeting his. He’d watched her get raped in every hole by every man here, and now he was feeling jealous because she was kissing someone? Then he saw the blue glow appear in her chest, under the skin. While Levinson continued violating her mouth with his tongue, it traveled slowly up her neck, until her mouth glowed with the cool light. There was a brief flash as it passed from her lips to his, and then it sank down into his own chest and faded away.

The blond man yanked his head away from hers the moment the light vanished, and spat furiously for several seconds. “Tasted even worse than I thought,” he muttered. “Filthy whore.” He looked at his men. “Come on, let’s get on with it.”

Seo-yun looked dazed, staring blankly into space, but she came back to herself when the men unchained them from the tree and started herding them back towards the center of camp, two of them having to all but carry Morris. “Wait!” she said. “I did what you wanted, now let him go!”

Levinson sighed, then turned and punched her square in the jaw this time, a blow that rocked her head to the side and left her lower lip bleeding. “Fuck you, fox cunt,” he said. “I never agreed to anything.”

Seo-yun was still struggling and yelling as both prisoners were dragged to the center of camp, back to the same stump that her initial gangrape had taken place on. This time it was Morris who was pushed down on it, face up with his arms and limbs hanging off the sides.

“Don’t want you falling off,” Levinson said, and showed the man the hammer he was holding. Morris tried not to scream as nails were pounded through both hands, securing them to the sides of the stump. He managed to hold back, barely, but when the same was done to his ankles, he couldn’t stop himself. “Fucking pussy,” said Levinson as the last of his screams faded, and kicked the nail skewering his right hand to drive it in deeper and make the man scream again. “Bring the fox cunt over.”

Morris was in too much pain to even notice them cutting his clothes off, but he certainly noticed Seo-yun’s tongue touching his cock. He looked down, startled, so see her bent over him, steadily licking him while Levinson’s hand pushed her head against Morris’s crotch. “This dirty fucktoy was worth betraying all of us, right?” the man asked. “Least we can do is give you one last ride.”

It was also going to be his **first** “ride”, but Morris didn’t see any point in sharing that with the others. They wouldn’t understand or care about his reluctance to hurt her. All they cared about was money and sex, and that’s why they couldn’t imagine Morris acting for any other reason. To his slight embarrassment, it didn’t take long at all for Seo-yun’s efforts to have an effect. After being celibate for the last week and a half, his body needed little encouragement to get excited.

Morris groaned in pleasure as Seo-yun mounted him, her warm and wet pussy swallowing his erection easily. She barely reacted when his cock punctured her hymen, an experience she’d no doubt endured hundreds of times by now. She sank down until he was completely inside her softness, then Levinson put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from rising. Men used her tails to bind her arms behind her back and to lock her legs in what had to be an excruciating split before he let go. The last one was looped loosely around her neck. “Alright lovebirds,” the blond man said, grabbing the end of that tail. “Have some fun.”

Men armed with thick tree branches began to slam them against the nails in Morris’ limbs, making him scream in helpless agony. None of them showed the slightest hesitation at torturing their former comrade, nor did any of the men watching, who encouraged them on with rowdy shouts.

They’d hated him long before this for trying to keep them human, not letting them abuse their victims as much as they wanted. Most of them probably would have been happy to do this even without the excuse of his betrayal. How had it taken him so long to realize who the real monsters were?

Seo-yun wasn’t spared from pain either. Daniels and Kent were both attacking her front with whips, leaving bloody furrows across her stomach and chest. Behind her, Levinson was using her own tail to choke her, only letting up slightly every couple minutes to allow her enough oxygen to stay conscious. Even with the terrible biting pain of his limbs demanding his attention, the way she writhed with him inside her felt incredible, leaving Morris caught between agony and ecstasy. His hips bucked involuntarily to meet her, drawing laughter from the men when they noticed. “So that’s why he was always being such a pain in the ass,” one of them commented. “Masochistic little bitch must have been hoping we’d do something like this for years.”

It wasn’t a question of if Seo-yun’s torture was going to make Morris cum, only when. “I… I’m sorry!” he gasped between screams. Even if he was being forced into it, he was still raping her, and he felt ashamed that he was enjoying it so much.

She couldn’t answer him, not with Levinson’s cruel grip around her throat, but she glanced down, and to his shock, smiled at him. It was a small thing, and gone before any of the others could notice, but he understood its meaning. If it was him, her smile said, it was alright. A moment later her pussy tightened around him in a manner that had nothing to do with her torment. It wasn’t just alright, it was wanted.

More than her sinuous movements or the tight vise of her insides, it was that knowledge, the knowledge that he was welcome in her, that pushed Morris over the edge. He came hard enough that even the agony of the nails in his hands and feet vanished for a moment, overwhelmed by pure visceral pleasure. At the same time her pussy clenched his pulsing shaft and Levinson’s strangulation couldn’t stop a moan from leaving her lips as she finished too.

Levinson let go of Seo-yun’s tail and raised a hand to signal the men to stop. No longer held upright by his grip, the red haired fox fell forward, collapsing onto Morris’s chest. Her body was smooth and warm against his, and their faces were only inches apart. Her dirty red hair had fallen around them like a curtain, obscuring their view of everything but each other, and he could almost pretend that they were alone. Morris stared into her eyes as she panted, the movement scrubbing her breasts against his abdomen in a manner that made his cock twitch inside her. He couldn’t say that he loved her; he still barely knew the woman. But she seemed like someone he could grow to love. The sparkle in her eyes, the happiest expression he’d ever seen on her, told him that she felt similarly. He couldn’t tell which of them made the first move, only that her lips were suddenly against his, deliciously soft.

As the two almost lovers kissed, Levinson spoke. His tone was irritated, clearly unhappy that the two of them had enjoyed the forced coupling more than they were supposed to. “I knew you were into redheads, but I didn’t realize you were into fucking animals too. No wonder you thought you had to run off with her. You still hungry, fox cunt?” Seo-yun didn’t bother answering the obvious question, her attention seeming focused solely on their kiss. “I guess that’s a yes. Well, you’re about to taste a lot more of Morris than his lips. You’re going to eat him.”

Seo-yun froze, her tongue still exploring Morris’s mouth, and the blond man laughed at her reaction. “That’s what your kind does, right? Eat humans? Don’t want you to starve in our care, bitch.”

“I’m not-” Seo-yun started to say, and Levinson yanked the tail around her neck. He put his head down next to her ear, and though he spoke quietly, Morris could still make out the words. “You have one minute to start chewing your lover up. If you do it yourself, I’ll let you make it quick for him. If you decide to be a stupid bitch like usual, I’ll put that ring gag back on you, then I’ll start carving pieces of him off and force feeding them to you. Toes, then fingers, then that cock you just enjoyed so much, and then I start getting creative. Either way, fox cunt, you’re not getting off this stump until you’ve filled your belly with this traitorous bastard’s flesh. Sixty seconds.” He let go of her tail and straightened up.

Seo-yun looked like she was going to be sick, and Morris wasn’t feeling any better, but he forced on a smile. “Sorry,” he told her, “I’m probably not going to taste very good.”

She let out something halfway between a sob and a laugh. “That’s not the problem! I- you’re the first person I’ve been close to in centuries, the first person I ever… I can’t!”

“Forty seconds,” said Levinson. “Allen, get the ring gag from my tent. Wilson, the kitchen shears. Don’t dawdle.”

“I’m sorry, and I know this is selfish,” said Morris, “but I’ll be honest. If someone is going to kill me, I’d rather it be you than anyone else.”

“But then… I’m going to be all alone again,” she said, and her tears began to drip onto his cheeks. “After I finally found someone…”

“ **Thirty seconds.** ”

The sight of her red, crying face made tears well up in Morris’s eyes too, but he blinked them away and forced his smile to stay on. There wasn’t much he could do for her, but he could at least try his best not to make this more difficult than it had to be. “Is that all? You’re not going to be alone, Seo-yun. I don’t know anything about what’s on the other side, but I’ve seen more than enough to know that there is one. Whatever happens to me after this, I’m not going to abandon you. Even if you can’t see me, I’ll be there with you.”

“ **Twenty seconds.** ” Morris heard Allen and Wilson returning with the gag and the shears.

“You promise?” she asked, voice trembling. “I won’t have to be alone again?”

“ **Ten seconds.** ”

“I promise,” he assured her, then he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

This was it. He hadn’t led a particularly long or accomplished life, but it had been his, and he’d done the best he could with it. That didn’t make for a very inspiring epitaph, and it wasn’t much of an excuse for his sins, but he’d be getting judged for those soon enough. Whatever was waiting for him on the other side, he prayed that it would let him keep his promise. He remembered Samantha then, and changed his mind. No, whatever was waiting for him on the other side, he would **make** **it** let him keep his promise. It was what she would have done.

Morris thought about home. He thought about Sam. He thought about how, despite all the pain in his limbs and the filth that clung to both of them, it still felt so good to feel Seo-yun’s skin against his own and breathe in her scent. He thought about second chances.

He let out the breath, and didn’t bother drawing in another.

“Now or never, fox cunt,” Levinson said, and Morris felt the cold metal of the shears against his big toe. “Five, four…”

Seo-yun put her mouth up to his ear. “Your offering is accepted,” she whispered, quietly enough for only him to hear. “I hope to someday be worthy of it.”

Her lips brushed against his a final time as she lowered her head to nuzzle his throat. Her teeth sank into him, sharp and strong. It hurt, but only for a second, and then he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Seo-yun could still taste Morris.

The fox woman dutifully sucked the cock in her mouth, feeling the man’s grip in her hair tighten every time her tongue ran over a particular spot on the underside of his shaft. She focused more of her attention on that spot and soon his hips began to rock with increasing urgency, until the head of his dick was knocking against the entrance to her throat. She relaxed her muscles, letting him pop in and out with each thrust until the pressure of her esophagus overwhelmed him, and his cum spurted against the back of her mouth to pool under her tongue. She sucked hard on his head, pulling every last drop out of him, until he began to grow soft and she was certain that he had no more sperm left to feed her. Then she swallowed, feeling his sticky seed begin its slow journey down her throat, and began to lick him again.

“That’s the spirit, fox slut,” said Levinson as she worked to get him hard again. “That’s how you earn yourself a big breakfast.”

Seo-yun didn’t react to his comment. It wasn’t that she didn’t feel shame at the vulgar compliment, or disgust at the familiar taste and smell of her own ass on him. Or that a part of her didn’t long to sink her teeth into his cock instead of gently caressing it with lips and tongue. It was just that her feelings didn’t matter. That was the lesson the blond man had been imparting for the last two weeks: everything inside her head was useless and unwanted. A fucktoy didn’t need to think or feel, only to serve. In a way, it was a relief.

For the first few seconds after Morris’s death, she’d had hope that things would be different. That maybe she really could make up for the past, that she didn’t have to do everything alone. She’d even felt different for a moment, more stable and confident, as though a long fever in her mind had broken. Reality had quickly shattered those fanciful delusions. It had taken almost a full day before Levinson had allowed her to stop her grisly meal. They’d used the shears and the ring gag after all, force feeding her pieces of the man whose only mistake had been to help her.

As Levinson had promised, they’d made her fill her belly with him. What she hadn’t been prepared for was the beating he’d personally given her after, grinding his knuckles into her full stomach with each punch. It took him twenty gut churning blows to make her retch and empty the contents of her stomach onto the ground. Before she’d finished spitting the bile out of her mouth, Levinson was forcing more pieces of Morris’s corpse down her throat. The gruesome process repeated another fourteen times, until almost every inch of the corpse’s skin was gone and he looked so grotesque that even Levinson and his men had trouble continuing.

By the time they dragged her away, her stomach once more filled to near bursting with cold human flesh, she’d accepted that all of Morris’s words were false. Well intentioned, but false. Her future wasn’t up to her, it was up to them. The most choice she had in her fate was whether she did whatever others wanted, or made them hurt her first. And despite his promise, she felt absolutely nothing of his presence. Either he’d been wrong, or lying, or had just realized that she was a stupid cunt not worth his attention. Whatever the reason, the naive belief that he would be watching over her had crumbled long before she was done swallowing.

The hunger was gone too. After so many centuries of being a constant pull in her mind, its absence was jarring. She had thought that perhaps eating Morris would create another _yeowu guseul_. Had hoped for it, even. The eternal hunger would have been an acceptable price to pay for being able to keep a piece of him with her. But even such a small mercy was denied to her. A tiny part of her had hoped its lack would mean being able to use foxfire, but she wasn’t surprised when it remained as unresponsive as always. Now she had no marble and no foxfire, was neither gumiho nor kitsune. She was just a fucktoy.

But that didn’t matter, the voice in her head reminded her. Once easily ignored, it now dominated her mind, crushing out all other thought with its presence. Nothing you care about matters. Nothing you want matters. **You** don’t matter. There is no room or need for anything but obedience.

Seo-yun crouched on all fours as she serviced Levinson with her mouth. She’d been placed in an open crate that went up to her shoulders, its insides lined with straps to hold her down. Her limbs were already completely immobilized beneath her, not that she would have moved a muscle even if they were free. The fox woman sucked three more loads out of Levinson before he was satisfied. He emptied his bladder into her mouth, every drop of which she swallowed without complaint or reaction, then pulled out to wipe himself off on her hair. When he was done, he tilted her chin up to face him. “You were a good fuck, animal,” he told her, then hocked and spat on her face. “A really nice set of holes to shove my cock into.” He let her head drop and stepped aside to let the next man take his place.

The entire camp was stretched out in a line, every man there waiting for his last chance to use her mouth. They’d already done the same with her other holes before securing her in the crate. Starting with Levinson, the men had spent hours raping her pussy one cock at a time, most of them leaving multiple loads in her before their owners were willing to quit. Only after they’d all had a ride did they switch to her asshole to repeat the process, Levinson once again taking the lead.

They’d filled both her holes with so much cum, and nearly as much piss, that her belly was slightly distended and her insides kept cramping up. Large dildos thicker and harder than any of the cocks swinging between their legs had been stuffed into each hole to plug her up, but not before rivers of their leavings had already flowed out of her. Her legs were coated with the stuff as it slowly dried in the warm summer air, and plenty more had been spattered across her ass and backside by those who’d opted not to finish inside her.

More than one man had amused himself by making her cum while he raped her. The weight hanging from her pierced clitoris left it stretched out and easy to play with. It wasn’t remotely pleasant when they pinched the tender flesh between their fingers or scratched it with their nails, but it **was** stimulation. After enough of it, her body would shudder and jerk as it gave in to a joyless, purely biological orgasm, and everyone around her would laugh and congratulate her. One man had ordered her to moan Morris’s name as she finished, and she had nearly refused, nearly couldn’t let their mockery of what he’d done stand, but fucktoys didn’t have choices, only orders. The man had rewarded her performance by tugging the clit weight hard enough to make her scream while calling her a dirty slut.

This final round through the camp took longer than the other two combined. Every man there was aware that this would be their very last opportunity to have her, and were only too happy to let her soft tongue stir them to life again and again before accepting that they were done with her. For the next twelve hours, fifty different cocks passed between Seo-yun’s lips, each intimately familiar to her. Every wart and vein and wrinkled ballsack was as well known to her as any face she’d ever seen. She’d spent the last two weeks pleasuring each one dozens of times.

Some of the men said their last farewells by letting her softly suck on them. Others preferred making her take them into her throat, or grabbing her ear piercings so they could do it themselves. More than half the men enjoyed all three before they were ready to say goodbye to their fox slut.

By the time the last man was using her, Seo-yun’s face was covered with a mask of dried cum. It was in her nose, her ears, her eye sockets, and dribbled out her mouth and down her chin as her tired lips worked. Even her hair was stiff and sticky after being used to clean so many cocks.

And that was only a fraction of the cum her mouth had sucked out of them. Far more sat in her stomach, which now swelled as though she were with pups. The weight pressed painfully on her own bladder, and to her shame not all of the piss soaking the bottom of the crate belonged to the men.

With a satisfied groan, the man pulled out and aimed his dick downward to paint her pierced tits with cum, drops of semen sliding down the heavy weights attached to them. “Fuck me,” he said, “I want to keep going, but I don’t think I’ve got any more in me. The slut sucked me dry.”

Seo-yun had never felt more filthy in her entire life. It seemed like every inch of her body was covered in sticky, itchy, foul smelling, cum, and they’d pumped so much into her that she was certain some of it would never find its way out of her no matter how long she lived. She wanted to scream and curse them and scrub herself until there was nothing left, even if it meant rubbing her skin raw.

But her feelings and wants were meaningless. The fox woman remained quiet and still as she waited for what would come next.

Levinson approached with another huge dildo, and she meekly opened her mouth to give him access. Even with her help, it was so large that he dislocated her jaw forcing it in, and she could feel her throat bulging around it. For a moment she thought he meant to choke her to death with it, and the idea brought neither fear nor relief. Her life no longer belonged to her. But there were holes running through the entire length of the fake cock, and though the amount of oxygen coming through was meager enough to make her vision swim and lungs burn, she could draw enough breath to stay alive and conscious.

One of the straps within the crate was wound around her neck, forcing her head to lower. It was an uncomfortable position, so she wasn’t surprised when they closed the lid to leave her like that. “Enjoy the next twenty hours, fox slut,” said Levinson, just before closing it completely.

In the darkness of the crate, where no one could see or hear her, Seo-yun allowed herself to cry for a little while.

Her time in there was tedious and painful, but both had become common descriptors of her life. For a few hours the crate was in constant motion, shaking and bumping as the vehicle she was riding in trundled along, the speed and unevenness making her stomach do flip flops. It was enough to make her system try to vomit, stopped only by the blockage in her throat. The crate was still for a time, and then she felt it rise and rise and rise until she was half certain she was imagining the entire experience. She was on a plane, she realized. Morris had told her about them, the large metal birds that could somehow fly faster than any living one. They’d sounded like some strange fantasy at the time.

For a long time her ears hurt and Seo-yun felt light headed from the unfamiliar air pressure. It was very cold, and her body trembled, scattering drops of cum against the sides of her container. Then there was more impossible motion, this time downward, before the crate began shaking and bumping yet again. More hours passed until the movement slowed. She was being carried now by two people, swinging back and forth between them as they walked.

Without warning her container was dropped hard enough to rattle her teeth, and the lid was opened. Just as she’d expected, Seo-yun found herself somewhere else. Somewhere unlike anything she’d ever seen.

She was inside, though it was the largest room she’d ever seen, easily dwarfing even her parents’ den. The air in there was cool and dry, completely different from the warm humidity of the forest. The walls were neither cloth nor stone nor wood but some sort of polished white, with large pieces of artwork hanging at regular intervals. The floor was covered with gleaming tiles. She could see outside through several large windows, though what she saw looked even more foreign than her current surroundings: a bare plain of green stretching out past the horizon, every blade of grass shorn to the same length.

“ **What** is **that**?” asked the woman in front of her, her voice disdainful. She was a tall, pale skinned woman that looked to be in her mid twenties, with rich curls of blond hair that reached her shoulders and looked as unnaturally perfect as everything else. Like all the men in camp, her clothes were completely different from what the fox woman was used to seeing. But while the men’s clothing had still been designed for obvious functions like comfort, protection, and camouflage, hers just looked uncomfortable. They were brightly colored and tight enough to cling to her body, enhancing more than hiding the curves of her hips and breasts.

“Exactly what you asked for, Miss Wilmingshire,” said Levinson, his voice gruff but still containing more civility in it than she’d ever heard from him. “One fox woman, tamed and docile.” He and a man she didn’t recognize stood to either side of the crate, the stranger dressed in black and white clothing. The stiffness of the man’s posture and the way he studiously avoided making eye contact told Seo-yun that he was probably some kind of servant.

“ **Mrs** Wilmingshire,” the lady corrected sternly. Her mouth twisted in distaste. “If I had realized that you intended to treat her like some kind of common whore and deliver her in such an grotesquely obscene state, I would have insisted on a virgin after all.” She sniffed, her expression growing even more disgusted. “And she smells like a sewer.”

“Nothing a little soap and water won’t fix,” said Levinson. His tone remained more polite than usual, but Seo-yun could hear his familiar anger hovering just beneath the surface.

“And how exactly, Mr Levinson, will soap and water replace the five tails you appear to have torn off of her?”

“Breaking an animal like this, and in such a short time frame, required extreme methods.” Levinson’s fury was only barely masked now. “In the contract that you signed, you agreed that some permanent damage was an expected and acceptable risk.”

“That is true, Mr Levinson,” the woman agreed coldly. “But you would do well to remember the other particulars of our agreement. We signed a contract for a **nine** tailed fox. This… mutilated creature doesn’t qualify.” She gave him a sweet smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “And seeing as how your deadline was today, unless you can come up with a proper specimen in a few hours time, our contract is null and void.”

“Like hell it is,” Levinson snarled, dropping the facade completely. “If you think you’re going to cheat me out of my fucking money, you-“ He stopped as a small click echoed through the hall.

“You will not address the mistress in that manner,” said a woman right behind him. Seo-yun hadn’t even seen or heard her approach. Dark haired and younger than the other, she wore more modest clothing of white and gray, and she smelled… cold. The Baretta M9 she held in one hand was pressed against his back.

“When you are with your own people,” the newcomer said, “you can bluster and boast all you like, but never forget that you are little more than a glorified dog catcher. You will **behave** when in the presence of your betters. Do you understand?” When Levinson didn’t answer immediately, she dug the barrel of the gun even harder into him. “Do. You. Understand?”

“Yes,” the man spat.

“Then apologize for your disrespect, and for so badly bungling the task you were given.”

Levinson’s lip curled, and for a moment Seo-yun thought he was about to be violent, but instead he bowed his head awkwardly. “I am… sorry for my rudeness,” he said, and it was obvious that every word pained him.

“And?”

“And for… failing to fully uphold my end of the contract.”

“Thank you, Celeste,” Mrs Wilmingshire said, and the woman nodded and put the gun down. “I will still accept the animal, Mr Levinson, but not under the terms you have violated. Since you have delivered four ninths of what I requested, I believe four ninths payment is more than generous, yes? And seeing as you already received half your original payment up front, you now owe me… one million, six hundred and sixty six thousand, six hundred and sixty six pounds. And sixty seven pence.”

The blonde man’s face was bright red with anger. “…Fine.”

Mrs Wilmingshire nodded as though his agreement had been the only possible response. “Celeste, please assist Mr Levinson in working out the details of his payment. And have the fox brought to the master bathroom. I will see if I can salvage the mess he created before George gets home. And get those… things out of her.”

After both women had left, another servant arrived to help the first lift Seo-yun’s container. Together they carried her through the halls of what seemed to be an endlessly huge house, larger even than the entire forest village. The sight of the filled tub in the room they brought her to caused a moment of panic in her head that even her inner voice had difficulty quashing, but when they released her from the crate’s bondage and placed her in the water, she found its temperature pleasantly hot rather than scalding.

The two servants eased the fake cocks out of her body, the warm water making their task a little easier, and Seo-yun found herself more comfortable soaking in the tub than she’d felt in weeks. Neither of them even seemed to care when she lowered her head to guzzle some of the bath water. It tasted of the same filth that was being washed off of her body, but after drinking nothing but piss and cum for the last two weeks, the dirty water was sweeter than any nectar.

Mrs Wilmingshire arrived a few minutes later with scissors and a collection of differently colored bottles. “Come,” she said as she knelt by the side of the tub. “I need to take a look at those tails.”

Seo-yun obeyed, presenting her backside to the woman so she could carefully examine her severed tail ends. “To do this to such a beautiful creature…” the woman said, and sighed. “That barbarian should be ashamed of himself. He didn’t even cut them properly. Hold still.” She took the scissors and placed them at the base of one of the ragged stumps. It hurt when the scissors sliced through them, but only for a moment. Once all five had been trimmed, she summoned a servant to dispose of the cut pieces, and had the bathwater drained and refilled, removing the scum that had come off of Seo-yun’s body.

Mrs. Wilmingshire began scrubbing Seo-yun’s body with a washcloth and soap from one of the bottles, removing everything caked on it. The red haired woman hadn’t had a bath that didn’t involve rainwater since her parents’ death, and some of the dirt that the lady removed had likely been there for years. Her body was still sore in many places, and the washcloth sometimes hurt, but her owner was always as gentle as possible. The warm bathwater was soothing enough that she found herself getting sleepy. She more than half expected to be screamed at for her laziness, but Mrs. Wilmingshire said nothing as her eyelids got heavier and heavier, until she drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke, she was still in the bath, and her owner was massaging shampoo into her hair. “Someone must have been very tired,” she observed. “Little wonder, with how those brutes probably treated you. We’ll wash you again tonight and in the morning, but for now I’ve at least removed their… detritus.” Seo-yun looked at herself and confirmed that there seemed to be no trace of the dried piss and cum remaining. Even her sharp nose could detect nothing but the sweet summer scents of the soaps and shampoos. And her tails… they’d been lifted out of the water and draped over the side of the tub. They were still drying, but they looked softer and cleaner than she could ever remember seeing. She touched one hesitantly, and found it fluffy and warm and as nicely smelling as the rest of her. After such a long time of her tails being treated like trash and cut off for minor offenses, she’d started to just assume that she would lose them all eventually. It would have been even nicer to have all nine, but to have her remaining tails restored to their former glory and then some was an act of such kindness that her eyes watered, and even the voice in her head had nothing cruel to say. “Thank you,” she breathed, the words awkward after several days of not speaking. “Th-”

Mrs Wilmingshire slapped her hard across the face.

“Animals do not talk,” she said curtly, with none of her earlier warmth in her voice. “I prefer our pets to remain seen and not heard, but if you find it necessary to speak, I believe foxes say ‘yip yip’. If you forget what you are again, we will find out if a caning can teach you better behavior. Is that clear?”

What else did you expect, mocked her inner voice as it roared with laughter. Someone who cared about you? Who thought of you has a person and not a thing to be used? There was only one person like that, and you ripped his throat out yourself. Stupid naive fox cunt fucktoy.

“Yip yip,” Seo-yun said sadly.

The blonde nodded in approval. “Good girl,” she said, the warmth returning to her tone. “You were brought here to be a pet, not a whipping post. As long as you keep yourself well behaved, you will be well treated here. Punishments are only for disobedient animals.” The woman resumed shampooing her hair. It still smelled wonderful, and the water was as pleasant as ever, but Seo-yun no longer took joy from any of it. They had been reduced to meaningless details. This woman owned her just as surely as Levinson had, even if her methods thus far were kinder.

The bath had ended, and Mrs. Wilmingshire was patting Seo-yun down with a towel, when a servant appeared in the doorway. “Mr Wilmingshire has arrived, mistress,” he said formally.

“I’m sure George is eager to meet our newest pet,” said Mrs. Wilmingshire. “Let him know where we are.” The servant bowed his head low, then spun around and left.

It wasn’t long before heavy footsteps resounded through the hall, and a man came waddling in through the doorway. Seo-yun had never seen someone so fat. He weighed more than any three people she’d ever seen, and had a small, piggish face that broke into a grin as he saw the two women. “Is that her, Jessica?” he asked excitedly, his enormous belly jiggling as he trundled closer. “She’s even prettier than I-” He stopped, a petulant frown replacing the grin. “Where are her other tails?” he demanded. “She was supposed to have nine!”

“The man we hired turned out to be as incompetent as he was vulgar, I’m afraid,” said his wife apologetically. “I’ve cleaned her up as best I can. Is this acceptable, or should we dispose of her and put out another request?”

Seo-yun kept still as Mr. Wilmingshire casually groped her breasts, flicking her nipples with his thumbs. “She **is** beautiful,” he said slowly. “Turn around and bend over.” The fox obeyed, and felt his hands on her ass, cupping and stroking. He smacked her lightly, not with the intent to hurt, just gauging the firmness of her buttocks. There was the rustle of cloth, and Seo-yun was unsurprised to feel warm flesh press against her slit. She did her best to relax, resigning herself to the fact that she was going to be raped yet again. After the marathon gangrape, and twenty hours with the arm-sized dildos in every hole, the thought of taking another cock seemed almost trivial.

It took only a few seconds for Mr Wilmingshire to change her mind about that.

The head of the cock that pushed into her was massive, putting even the dildos to shame. Seo-yun’s eyes flew open as her insides were forced to stretch around it, and she let out a startled scream. Her cry cut off a moment later as Mrs Wilmingshire pulled her face into her own bare crotch, shivering as the fox screamed into her pussy. “Please forgive me for the noise, George,” she said. “After seeing what this one had been through, I had hoped she might be the first who wouldn’t scream.”

“I understand, love,” George said cheerfully as he worked himself into the fox woman a millimeter at a time. Seo-yun felt like she was being slowly ripped in half, and her howls continued unabated into Jessica’s crotch. A part of Seo-yun recoiled in disgust at having another woman’s genitals rubbing against her face, but the indignity paled against the tearing agony. “God, she is **tight**! Are you sure she won’t break like the others?”

“Not according to Mrs. Lancaster,” Mrs. Wilmingshire said. “She swears that these creatures can recover in minutes. She should remain this snug for you every time, my love.” She sniffed. “Why am I not surprised to discover that barbarian didn’t bother training her how to please a woman?” Seo-yun squirmed as the woman pinched her nose, cutting off her air supply. “Tongue out, pet,” she ordered. “Once you stick it all the way inside me, I’ll let you breathe.” The fox was in no position to argue, and began pushing her tongue into the woman’s folds. “That’s it, good girl,” Jessica said with approval. “It looks like she’ll be easy to train, at least.”

The fat head of George’s cock butted up against her cervix. Seo-had never felt more stuffed, her cunt stretched almost to breaking to accommodate the huge member. “Not a very deep cunt,” he said, slightly disappointed. “Can’t even fit half of myself in here.” Despite the dual distractions of the terrible pain in her groin and the humiliation of tasting another woman, that news still made Seo-yun’s eyes bulge.

“I’m sorry, dear,” said Jessica. “I hope her mouth and anus can make up for it.” She let go of Seo-yun’s nostrils, allowing the woman to breathe again. “Begin licking,” she told the fox. “I don’t expect you to be very good, and that’s okay. We’ll have plenty of time to work on that later. For now, just be obedient and enthusiastic and I’ll take care of the rest. Did you already have a name in mind for her, George?”

Mr Wilmingshire’s fingers slipped into Seo-yun’s ear piercings, and she moaned as he used the leverage to start pulling himself out of her, the process as slow and painful as entry had been. “Not yet,” the obese man admitted. “But the red fur and hair… what do you think of Ginger?”

“A lovely name for a lovely pet,” declared Jessica.

“Not half as lovely as the wife who gave her to me,” George said with a grin. “You always come up with such perfect presents.”

“Only because you deserve them, dear,” his wife replied. “Happy birthday.” The two of them kissed while Seo-yun writhed between them.

George began to pound her with slow, powerful strokes, each one like the blow of a sledgehammer to Seo-yun’s pussy. She shuddered as he hit her cervix with every thrust, the contact both agonizing and nauseating. “Isn’t my husband’s manhood marvelous, Ginger?” Jessica asked. “Troll blood on his grandfather’s side. As much as I adore him, consummating our marriage in the traditional fashion would kill me. Most men would have no use for a wife who couldn’t perform her first and foremost duty to him…”

“Enough of that now, dear,” Mr Wilmingshire said cheerfully. “There is no woman in the world I love more than you.” Seo-yun wailed as his thrusts sped up, her ears being yanked hard enough each time that she genuinely feared he would rip them off. Meanwhile Mrs. Wilmingshire was expressing her approval of Seo-yun’s inexperienced licking by gripping the women’s head with both hands and slapping her wet slit softly against the fox’s face in time with her husband’s strokes, and making little moans that made it clear she was about to finish. “And I would call bringing me wonderful creatures like this one more than fulfilling your wifely duties. Especially if sweet Ginger can live up to Mrs. Lancaster’s endorsement. You’re the one I feel bad for, not being satisfied the way you deserve.”

Jessica moaned one last time as she came, longer and louder than the others. When it was over, she smiled fondly at her husband. “Don’t worry about me, George. You know how much I love letting our pets play with me like this.” She stroked Seo-yun’s hair with one hand as her pussy juice dripped off the fox’s chin. “And I have a feeling our Ginger is going to become very, very good at it.”

Seo-yun nearly passed out when Mr Wilmingshire starting cumming, his load boiling hot and delivered with all the quantity and force of a fire hose. The high pressure stream easily penetrated the narrow opening of her cervix, and within moments her womb was full of the searing sticky slime. The rest of it overflowed out around his shaft, running down her legs in sheets. More than a full minute passed before it slowed, leaving the trembling fox woman standing in a puddle of cum still hot enough to make her bare feet blister. His wife seemed more than familiar with the experience, and casually adjusted her feet to avoid it.

There was a sound like a cork escaping a champagne bottle as George’s cock popped out of her scalded, bleeding pussy. “Time to see if Mrs. Lancaster knows what she’s talking about,” he mused. “She doesn’t seem to be… no, she is! It’s amazing, Jessica, I can see her closing right back up!”

“I’ll have to send the woman a thank you letter,” said Jessica, sounding pleased with herself. “How fast is she healing?”

“Not bad at all. Two or three more minutes at this rate, and I daresay she’ll be able to pass for a virgin again. While we wait…” The head of his cock, already rock hard again, touched Seo-yun’s anus. “Why don’t I try out this hole?”

He hadn’t been lying about his length. By the time he was halfway inside her, Seo-yun was certain he was going to kill her. By the time he was fully seated inside her, his cock pulsing in her guts, she was regretting that he hadn’t.

When he was done with her ass, her guts scorched and raw, he went back to her pussy. Mr Wilmingshire alternated between her holes for hours, while Seo-yun licked his wife to orgasm after orgasm, the perfect sex toy for both of them. This was what she was born for, the voice in her head told her. This was all she was ever going to be.

By the time it was over, his cock finally gone soft after more than twenty loads, Seo-yun had almost as much cum inside and out as when she’d arrived. Jessica was kneeling in front of her husband, licking him clean in a slow, relaxed manner while he ran a hand through her hair. Both of her owners seemed contented and happy. Seo-yun laid on her side in a pool of cooling sperm, feeling exhausted and used up.

“Would you like to clean her up yourself again, or have one of the servants do it?” George asked as his wife finishing lapping up the last few strands of cum on his shaft.

Jessica purred as she gave his head a final, lingering kiss. “I’m happy to do it myself. She’s such a beautiful thing, isn’t she? Soft and fluffy, like a great big stuffed animal.” She laughed quietly. “Though not as stuffed as she was earlier.”

“Yes, she is certainly something,” Mr Wilmingshire agreed. “I’ve never been able to play with a pet so many times. And aside from needing a bath, she’s as fresh as ever.”

“Mmm hmm,” his wife said. “We can do this again tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after… you and me and sweet Ginger.” She looked down and smiled. “Or maybe we don’t have to wait until tomorrow…” She teased his cock with her fingertips as it continued swelling back to its previous size. Seo-yun regarded it numbly. It didn’t matter that she ached everywhere. It didn’t matter that it would be sheer agony when he started pumping her tight, cum-coated insides. It didn’t matter that he was so fat and gross that the mere sight of him made her feel sick. It didn’t matter that she wanted to say no. Nothing mattered. She belonged to them, and they would do whatever they liked, whenever they liked, and as often as they liked.

George leaned over and scratched Seo-yun under the chin. “Who’s our little cum soaked fox then? Who has a soft pussy and a tight ass and a warm wet mouth for her owners? Hmm? Who’s a good fucktoy?” His cock twitched with every sentence.

The fox looked up at her owner with lifeless, hopeless eyes. She knew there was only one answer she could give. “Yip yip,” said Ginger.


	11. Chapter 11

It took Levinson another full day of travel to make it back to the camp, and he spent the entire time seething over what had happened. That wealthy cunt denying him half of his pay was bad enough, but the other one… Levinson’s head was filled with ideas on how to make her suffer. A glorified dogcatcher, was he? Well, someday he’d show her exactly what he did with caught bitches…

By the time he arrived, he was exhausted from the journey, and it was late in the evening. They’d finished breaking down most of it, leaving just the barracks and his own tent standing. In the morning they’d return to the States, another long journey that he wasn’t looking forward to. Under normal circumstances he would’ve traveled directly home from England and saved himself two days; the men could manage the camp without him. But he’d been too impatient to try out his new acquisition. If he focused, he thought he could almost feel the fox marble inside of him, like a second heartbeat.

His cabinet was in his tent, just where he’d left it. Insides were his treasures, taken from every monster he’d ever hunted. Claws, fangs, and more, each one with its own unique history. He took a quick inventory, making sure that nothing was missing. His men were useful, but that didn’t mean he trusted any of them, especially after Morris. That son of a bitch’s betrayal still rankled. When Levinson had first found him, he’d been a useless sack of shit wasting away in a hospital bed. He’d given the man a new life, and this was how he’d been repaid.

Once he was satisfied that it was all there, he closed his eyes and opened the false back. The items in the front of the cupboard were priceless mementos, but they were also a decoy. As much as it would have pained him to lose any, their only real value was sentimental. Not like the ones hidden behind them. They had their own stories to tell as well, but they had a far greater purpose: they were weapons.

He kept his eyes shut as he felt for the gorgon eye hanging from a chain. It no longer possessed the power to turn anyone into stone, but anyone looking at it would find themselves paralyzed as long as it was visible. Just the thing for surprising would-be thieves. He found it with his fingers, wrapped it in a cloth, and set it aside before he let himself open his eyes. More than a dozen similarly powerful items were back there, each possessing a sliver or more of their owner’s original power.

But it wasn’t any of those that interested him right now either. What he wanted was at the very back. He stripped out of his clothes first, then withdrew the two furs carefully, not wanting to damage them. They’d been family heirlooms for centuries, passed down to him through his father, though only recently had he learned of their power, and time had not been kind on them. The white fur was so threadbare and worn that it was very nearly falling apart, while the red merely looked tattered and ripped, so he kept the red and put the white back. He held onto the fur and concentrated. For a while, nothing happened and he felt like an idiot.

Then the fox marble inside him began to stir.

Light emerged from his chest, and the red fur seemed to soak it up and begin glowing with a light of its own. Levinson draped it over his bare back and felt it fasten onto his skin and begin to spread, growing to cover his chest and legs. Within seconds his entire body was covered in red fur, even his face, leaving him completely blind. It began to crawl into his mouth, and he gagged as it spread down his throat and through the rest of his body. It **hurt** , and he fell to his knees and clawed at his throat, trying to draw breath that wouldn’t come. He spent more than a full minute like that before the discomfort receded and air filled his lungs once more. Panting, he opened his eyes and looked into the mirror standing by one side of the tent.

A giant red furred fox with nine tails looked back at him.

Levinson’s jaws parted in a wide grin at the sight. It had worked. It had really worked! His claws flexed as he tried to adjust to his new body. It felt awkward to be on all fours, and when he tried to move his tails as he’d seen the fox slut do on occasion, they just flapped around uselessly. He would need time to get used to this, but for now he felt good. He felt strong, and full of energy, and… hungry. Very, very hungry. It was a fire in his chest that demanded fuel. A powerful urge, but not overwhelming. If he tried, he could resist it.

But why would he want to?

Kent screamed as Levinson tackled him, the cry silenced a moment later when the red fox’s teeth found his throat. He wanted to stay and feed on him more thoroughly, but there had been others with him, and most of them were scattering. Chase them down first, his instincts told him. Then he could take his time eating them all.

His claws tore Wilson’s guts out in a flash, leaving the man screaming and screaming while the red fox pursed the three others. Benson and Price fared no better. Only Perez showed a hint of promise, drawing his gun and shooting Levinson three times as he approached. The bullets bounced harmlessly off his fur, and then Perez’s screams joined the others.

When he stalked back to the campfire, still licking the blood off his muzzle, Daniels and Jacobs were right where he’d left them. “Took you long enough to get them all,” said Daniels. “Your gait needs serious work; you looked more like a dog skidding around on ice than a relentless hunter.” Both of them laughed.

“I got them, didn’t I?” Levinson growled.

“Yeah, a couple drunk guys stumbling about in the dark,” said Jacobs. “Fear the mighty vulpan.” They both laughed again.

Levinson’s temper got the better of him, and he pounced Jacobs. Before they hit the ground he was wrestling with a brown fox who easily squirmed out of his grip, still laughing. “Easy, captain, easy,” he said. “We’re only teasing.”

“I don’t **like** being teased,” he snarled. Then a weight fell upon him, and the grey fox that had been Daniels pinned him to the ground.

“Get used to it,” the beast said, though his tone was friendly. “You’re the big boss man with this herd of cattle, but you’re the newbie with us, remember?” Levinson glowered, but he couldn’t break free, so after a minute he submitted and stopped struggling. The grey fox nipped him once, then moved away, letting him rise back to his feet. “At least wait until you get your sea legs.”

It stung Levinson’s pride to admit it, but Daniels wasn’t wrong: he was the runt of the pack, not the leader. For now.

“Come on,” said Jacobs. “There’s still plenty of meat in the barracks. Let’s go have a little feast and discuss what happens next.” He grinned at Levinson. “You must be hungry, right?”

SEO-YUN WILL RETURN IN LONE FOX 2


End file.
